El destino de un ángel
by paolamendoza
Summary: ¿Cómo eran posibles tantas coincidencias? ¿Acaso su destino ya estaba escrito? Y si así era... ¿por qué les había tocado sufrir tanto? La imprudencia de Matt y la nobleza de Kari los habían separado pero... ¿habría alguna manera de estar juntos de nuevo?
1. Prólogo

**Nuevamente nos leemos, chicos! :D he venido más pronto de lo que pensé.**

**La cosa estará así: Cada sábado subiré un capítulo. Serán 4 al mes, espero en Dios para Abril o Mayo terminarla, darme un descanso y en Julio o Agosto subir la siguiente que ya está que quiere salirse de mi mente xD jajaja... igual buscaré hacer traducciones, me ha servido mucho Intimidad, he reforzado bastante éste idioma, así que, si desean que traduzca alguna díganme, yo encantada de la vida! :D**

**Eso sí, hablen misa de mí si quieren pero me voy a poner exigente en cuanto a lo siguiente: Para el transcurso de la semana quiero ver como mínimo 6 reviews. ¿Por qué? Porque considero que la historia los vale :) y no necesariamente tienen que ser buenos o "positivos", díganme TODO, lo que no les gusta, los errores que cometo, si de plano creen que es una basura y debo quitarla de aquí... TODO, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, si quieren capítulo cada semana, ya saben, quiero ver reviews en mi mail! No me voy a enojar ni sentir mal con lo que me pongan, en serio, cada opinión es súper valiosa para mí :D**

**Sé que ésta pareja no tiene muchos seguidores, pero igual quería tratar algo nuevo y espero sea de su agrado. Está hecha a base de POV (puntos de vista) de cada personaje, ya ustedes se darán cuenta de cómo las cosas se irán conectando.**

**Si tienen curiosidad de saber por qué se me ocurrió, ya saben... en un review me preguntan y con gusto les respondo... :)**

**Advertencias: Es ****TOTALMENTE ****UNIVERSO ****ALTERNO**** hay personajes que he metido ahí que ni siquiera existen en Digimon y la trama igual, para nada me apego a la personalidad de los caracteres. Los fines con que ha sido creada son para entretenimiento nada más. Ésta no es una historia de amor.**

**Pues creo que es todo, sin más qué decir... disfŕutenla! :D**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Para una mente bien preparada la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura."_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Susumo**

_Cáncer de páncreas._

_Tres simples palabras que marcaron el principio del fin de mi vida._

_¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Estaría pagando algún mal del pasado? Ja. Por supuesto que no. Jamás había creído en eso, no tendría por qué ser así._

_Dios, dolía tanto. Y no hablo de lo físico sino de lo emocional. Y es que al pensar que en cualquier momento podría dejar éste mundo y una familia a la que apenas me estaba dando el tiempo de disfrutar me dolía tanto._

_Mis niños... ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿Los veré crecer, casarse y hacer su vida? Ojalá y así fuera._

_Gracias a Dios, elegí un excelente hombre a mi lado. Mi marido, Yuuko, ha sido la bendición más placentera que he podido disfrutar en vida._

_No sólo es mi mejor amigo, es mi consejero, mi ayuda, mi soporte, mi consuelo, mi amante... oh no, no puedo quebrarme ahora. No aquí._

_Me parece muy curioso, a pesar de que sé que en cualquier momento puedo marcharme, no tengo miedo. Cuánta gente he visto en el hospital aterrada con tan sólo escuchar la palabra muerte. Y yo no. Quizás es que sé que es natural, es un proceso normal._

_Después de todo, mi abuela siempre dijo que nada tenemos seguro en la vida mas que la muerte._

_Estaba preparada, lista para partir con Dios, graduarme de ésta escuela informal de tiempo completo llamada: vida._

_Escuché un ruido._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?_

_Una risita se dejó oír. Eran mis angelitos. Tai y Kari._

_-¿Niños? ¿Son ustedes?_

_La puerta azotó de golpe al abrirse. Vi a mis criaturas entrar. Jamás olvidaría éste momento. Mis pequeños traían puestas sus pijamas; con una pluma negra se habían dibujado unas líneas que partían de la comisura de sus labios a sus mejillas, supuse eran bigotes. Llevaban la nariz pintada de rojo y una diadema con orejas de Mickey Mouse que mi esposo les compró cuando fuimos a Disney. Me quedé contemplándolos, ahí en mi cama, empezaron a hacer, o mejor dicho, intentaron hacer una obra de teatro. Tai cometió mil errores y por cada uno mi pequeña sólo volteaba los ojos y se molestaba._

_Me reí tanto. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mis nenes fueran capaces de hacer algo así por mí. Los adoraba._

_-¿Te gustó, mami?- preguntó mi pequeña, ambos quedaron de pie al final de la cama. Sonreí, ¿que si me gustó?_

_-Me ha encantado._

_-La enana y yo queríamos que te sintieras mejor.- dijo Tai, Kari le dio un codazo en el estómago.- ¡Oye!_

_-¡No soy enana! Lo que pasa es que tú eres un gigante._

_Tai le enseñó la lengua. Y yo simplemente me maravillé con ellos, disfruté aquella escena pues no estaba segura de si sería la última vez a su lado._

_-Niños.- ambos voltearon a mi llamado.- Vengan.- con mi mano indiqué que podían subirse a la cama._

_Tai se acomodó a mi lado derecho y Kari al izquierdo. Se acurrucaron bajo mis brazos. Empecé a acariciarles el cabello._

_-¿Les he contado la historia de Rapunzel?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, erase una vez..._

_Nunca había sido muy buena narrando historias. Improvisé algunas cosas, pues no recordaba bien el cuento. __Tai ni siquiera llegó a la parte en la que hablé del príncipe cuando ya se había quedado dormido. Era mi angelito, idéntico a su padre._

_Suspiré, recordando el momento en que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Jamás había sentido tanta dicha._

_Mi pequeña se quedó atenta escuchando hasta que terminé la historia. Luego hubo un silencio. Un cómodo y perfecto momento. Sólo escuchábamos nuestra respiración, su cuerpecito se pegaba al mío y sus manitas se aferraban a mi cintura._

_Era mi niña, mi princesa._

_Tomando valor de sólo Dios sabe dónde decidí que era momento de decirle la verdad. Prepararla para algo que era inevitable._

_-Kari._

_-¿Si?- levantó la cabeza, moví mi brazo para que pudiera sentarse y hablarle de frente._

_-Cariño, hay algo que quiero decirte.- sus preciosos ojos color almendra brillaban bajo la tenue luz de mi lámpara nocturna._

_-¿Ajá?_

_-Mi amor...- sentí mi voz quebrarse. No. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía serlo. Por ella. Me aclaré la garganta y desistí de aquellos sentimientos de tristeza que me empezaban a embargar por dentro.- Quizás dentro de poco tiempo me iré de aquí._

_-¿A dónde?- preguntó inocente._

_-Con Dios._

_-¿Dios?- puso el mismo gesto de incredulidad que yo hacía al no comprender algo. Era tan idéntica a mí y a la vez tan única._

_-Sí. Él es bueno. Vive en el cielo y siempre, siempre está cuidando de nosotros porque nos ama.- se quedó quieta, procesando la información.- Princesa tú...- tomé aire.- Tú sabes que estoy enferma, ¿verdad?- asintió.- Tal vez dentro de poco tiempo tendré que marcharme, bebé._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Por favor, mami! No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero conocer a Dios también.- sonreí. Me era tan difícil poder seguir hablando sin llorar. Le acaricié el cabello. Su suave y sedoso cabello castaño._

_¿Cómo le diría a mi niña de ocho años que ya no volvería a verme? ¿Cómo!_

_-Mami, por favor, quédate. ¿Es porque no me como el brócoli? Si es eso te prometo que seré buena y me lo comeré todo._

_-No cariño. No es por el brócoli. Hay algo que quiero pedirte, ¿podrías hacerle a mami un favor?_

_-Sí.- bajó la cabeza. Levanté su rostro con mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla._

_-Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Si llego a faltar, a irme, si...- y sin poder evitarlo dos lágrimas escurrieron por mi cara.- Si me voy con Dios, quiero que me prometas que serás buena, obedecerás a tu padre en todo, siempre te portarás bien y le echarás muchas ganas a la escuela. También quiero que te encargues de cuidar de Tai y de papi._

_-Pero tú vas a regresar, ¿verdad?- sin poder ya hablar, sólo negué con la cabeza. Hubo un largo momento en silencio donde sólo nos veíamos. Los ojos de mi pequeña se habían puesto rojos. No quería hacerla llorar, no quería verla llorar..._

_-Pero nos volveremos a ver.- dije, un poco más tranquila. Sus orbes marrones se abrieron de emoción.- Cuando tú seas mayor y tu cabello se ponga blanco como el de la abuela, le diré a Dios que te llame y nos veremos de nuevo, ¿está bien?_

_-¿Tú vas a estar bien?- preguntó curiosa._

_-Claro que sí, mi amor. Sólo iré a otro... a otro mundo._

_-¿Como a Disneylandia? ¡Ese es mi mundo favorito!- me reí, pasando el sentimiento amargo con ello._

_-Sí, pequeña. Iré a un mundo como el de Disney. Pero tú... ¿podrás prometerme lo que te pedí?- sonrió, luego echó sus brazos a mi cuerpo y se acurrucó en mi abdomen respirando profundamente._

_-Sí, mami. Te lo prometo._

* * *

**Kari**

El reloj no dejaba de sonar. Su tic-toc empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, creí que me daría un ataque o algo. Sentía como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta, quería salir corriendo, odiaba tanto aquél momento. Sabía que _odiar _es una palabra muy fuerte, que el usarla daba a entender que mi corazón estaba podrido por no tener felicidad pero no me importaba; en verdad detestaba aquellos encerrados cuartos, llenos de miseria y compasión; no sabía si eran las paredes opacas, las cortinas oscuras, los sillones más duros que las rocas o el hecho de ver a tanta gente, que en un momento me hizo reír, llorando. En mi corto tiempo de vida había ido a unos tres funerales, sólo en uno, el de la abuela, era en el que había perdido la postura. Los otros eran de amigos de mis padres.

Siempre puse objeción cuando me pedían que fuera. Me incomodaba mucho tener que sentarme a esperar a mi familia a que diera el _pésame_ a tanta gente y sentir una mirada lastimera de las personas al verme cuando pasaban a mi lado. Como si fuera yo la afectada. No me gustaba tanta formalidad dentro de aquellos eventos, mi mente no alcanzaba a entender por qué debería ir arreglada a un funeral o por qué las personas lo hacían si terminaban, algunas, tiradas en el piso llorando, ¿no era más fácil afrontar aquello con ropa cómoda? Los adultos son muy extraños, ya no tenía duda de eso. Y si hay algo que quiera evitar, más que el tener que comer mi brócoli en la cena, es el asistir a un funeral.

Ver a mis tíos y primos con sus caras demacradas y los ojos hinchados, oler ese apestoso aroma que causaban las flores en las coronas, escuchar el deprimente sermón sobre la vida. No, jamás volvería a ir a un evento así, sin importar si se tratase de un ser muy cercano y querido por mí. ¿Qué caso tenía? Él ya no se enteraría si mi presencia estuvo ausente. Además, papá siempre me decía que lo más indicado es recordar a la persona, ahora _muerta,_ tal y como fue en vida.

Vi a mi tía Rose, parada junto a esa caja de madera a la que no me había atrevido a mirar. Traía ese horrible traje de pana en color negro que ella juraba la hacía ver delgada, pero no era así. De hecho ya nada de lo que hiciera para verse flaca le ayudaba. Mi tía Ana se había empeñado en convencerla de que fuera a un gimnasio o se pusiera a dieta, pero ella, con su tono de voz tan arrogante como de costumbre, afirmaba que esas cosas eran innecesarias y de nada servía _torturarse_ de esa manera. Papá me decía que la actitud que estaba tomando era de evasión, quería resultados pero no estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio para obtenerlos.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, llorando sin consuelo. Mientras yo permanecía de pie junto a un sofá pequeño en donde papi descansaba. Noté que la gente me miraba pero no sabía si era por pena, preocupación o alegría. Apenas sus ojos me encontraban dibujaban sonrisas a las que yo no podía corresponder.

-Pobre pequeña...- decían algunos.- Se ha quedado sola...

¿Sola? No entendía qué rayos intentaban señalar, ¿acaso no veían que tenía a Tai, papá y Dolores, mi nana, conmigo? Y entonces ahí aclaré que a mayor edad, mayor idiotez se posee.

Sentí que jalaron mi vestido, me voltee curiosamente y hallé el rostro bañado en lágrimas de mi prima Sora. Tenías las mejillas coloradas, sus rojos cabellos se le pegaban a la frente y por todo el rostro cubriendo casi por completo su ojo derecho. Apenas soltó la tela negra de mi prenda se llevó ambas manos al pecho uniéndolas y jugueteando con sus pulgares, me miraba con tristeza y cariño.

Sora era de la edad del cabezota que tengo por hermano, me llevaba 5 años. Habíamos crecido juntas. No sabía quién era su papá, cuando fui suficientemente mayor mamá me pidió que nunca le preguntara por él que no era algo de mi incumbencia y ella estaba mejor así. Su mamá, mi tía Grettel, era costurera. Diseñó muchos de mis vestidos y era quien le hacía toda la ropa a mi prima. Las dos pasaban mucho tiempo en casa.

Sora era como mi hermana. Durante todas las vacaciones se iba con nosotros y papá siempre la invitaba a nuestros viajes, mientras la tía Grettel se quedaba cuidando la casa junto con Dolores.

Fue ella, mi _hermana mayor,_ quien me enseñó a desenredarme el cabello, a abrocharme las agujetas y a jugar escondidas para ganarle a Tai.

-Kari... ¿estás bien?- su áspera voz apenas y pudo salir de la boca. ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Quizás yo era un monstruo por no hacerlo.

-Sí.- acerté a responder. Pude notar que tragó saliva y asintió, agachó la mirada y empezó a sollozar.- No llores, Sora. En verdad estoy bien.- sonreí.

-¡Ay Kari!- me echó sus brazos encima apretándome contra el pecho que casi podía sentir convulsionando por el llanto. Y entonces, como si una venda me fuese arrancada, entendí la situación. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y pronto las comisuras de mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Un hueco en el estómago me dio un golpe tan fuerte, que si no fuera por los brazos de mi prima, habría caído al piso retorciéndome de dolor.

Por un momento pensé en lo _egoísta_ que estaba siendo. Aquél no era un simple funeral. Se trataba del funeral de mi madre, ¡mi madre! Mi mejor amiga...

Aunque fui advertida de que esto pasaría en cualquier momento y durante un mes entero mi padre no dejó de repetirme que me preparara, evitar sentir mi corazón achicado, un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago, me fue imposible.

Todo esto empezó hace un par de meses cuando, durante una cena, ella se quejó de un fuerte dolor en su pancita. Recuerdo que papá la llevó al hospital esa noche y se quedó ahí, mientras Dolores cuidó de mi hermano y de mí. A los dos días mamá regresó a casa, venía en una silla de ruedas y el doctor le había dado montones de pastillas que tenía que tragar. Cuando lo hacía me causaba mucha risa los gestos de desagrado que ponía.

Mami no volvió al trabajo luego de esa noche, todo lo hacía desde la casa, incluso si no me equivoco, sólo se levantaba para comer e ir al baño.

Una noche antes de que volviera al hospital papá se fue de viaje. Tai y yo nos dispusimos a hacerla reír y le preparamos un show comiquísimo en el que imitábamos a unos ratoncitos que salían en la televisión, eran nuestras caricaturas favoritas, _Pinky & Cerebro_. Mamá, acostada en su cama, reía y nos aplaudía mientras él y yo _actuábamos_. Tengo que decir que todo fue un desastre porque al cabezota de mi hermano se le olvidó lo que debía hacer, pero no podía culparlo sólo ensayamos una vez. Aún con todo mamá se divirtió mucho y nos permitió pasar la noche junto a ella.

Nos contó una historia muy mona, sobre una princesa que vivía atrapada en una torre esperando a que un príncipe azul llegara a rescatarla, no sin antes matar al dragón guardián de aquél lugar. Como siempre, Tai se quedó dormido apenas la historia comenzaba, recuerdo que mamá sonrió al verlo, a un costado de ella, boca abajo tirando baba. Yo por mi parte, estaba del otro lado, uno de sus brazos me rodeaba, fue la última vez en que pude sentir su calor, su abrazo...

Esa noche fue cuando por primera vez la escuché hablarme de un tal _Dios_, me dijo que quizás tendría que irse con Él y que yo debía quedarme a cuidar de papá y de Tai. Que debía ser buena y obedecerlos en todo. Renegué en un principio, no quería que se fuera, ¡era mi mami! No podía tenerla lejos... o eso creía. Pero ella dulcemente me aseguró que estaría muy bien, que se marcharía a otro mundo y que algún día, cuando yo me hiciera abuelita me tocaría ir allá y nos volveríamos a ver.

Jamás, jamás podré olvidar ese momento, era tan linda. Tenía su cabello muy bien cuidado, adoraba que me dejara peinarla, sólo para poder tocar sus rizos color chocolate que caían en la espalda. Su piel era muy suavecita, tan blanca como la mía y sus ojos... sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda. Siempre que tenía oportunidad, le reprochaba que no me los hubiera pegado. Porque eso decía ella, que los _genes_, cosa de la que desconocía el significado, se pegaban. Por ejemplo, Tai tenía la piel morena como papá y las manos grandes. Pero no sé de dónde sacó lo tonto. Yo tenía los ojos de mami y el cabello igual de castaño, excepto que el mío estaba tan lacio que no podía si quiera ponerme un broche porque se caía.

Esa noche dormí junto a ella, junto a su calor, escuchando su respiración y su palpitar. Era la cosa más maravillosa que podía sentir. Un momento junto a mamá.

Al día siguiente mi tía Ana la llevó al hospital, papá regresó de inmediato de su viaje y yo, como siempre, me quedé con Dolores y Tai en casa.

Jamás volví a ver a mi mami con vida. Pasaron días... pasó un mes y ella no volvió a casa. Papá me traía regalos cada noche y teníamos la misma charla que tuve con ella, en la que me decía que si no regresaba, es porque estaría con Dios, pero que Él es bueno y así como cuidaba de mí, lo haría de ella, sólo que en otro lugar.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, yo sólo quería verla, quería abrazarla... a mis ocho años, ¿qué esperan que entendiera?

Ahora aquí estaba bajo un frío cristal. Acostada en lo que parecía la tumba de un vampiro, una apestosa caja de madera, que brillaba mucho.

Sora se separó de mí y ambas nos tranquilizamos. Me tomo de la mano para acercarme a aquella caja... y entonces la vi, nuevamente. Estaba preciosa, llevaba puesto su traje favorito: un conjunto de pantalón y saco color rosa y una blusa blanca de botones. Su cabello estaba bien arreglado y caía de sus hombros en unos perfectos rizos. Casi no llevaba maquillaje, como de costumbre. Ella siempre me dijo que una mujer es aún más hermosa _al natural_.

Este momento se trataba de ella, era su funeral, y yo pensando en lo desagradable de todo. Me golpee la cabeza para castigarme por mi actitud, no digna de una Yagami.

-Kari.- me voltee apenas escuché la voz de mi padre.- ¿Estás bien, cariño?- asentí.- Ven acá.

Él seguía sentado en el sofá, frente al _ataúd_. Con torpes pasos me acerqué hacia allá olvidándome por completo de mi prima. De inmediato me sentó sobre su pierna y me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Mamá va a despertar, ¿verdad?- se apartó un poco de mí, tenía los ojos cristalinos. Me sonrió débilmente.

-No cariño. Mami no va a despertar.- sentí mi corazón acelerarse y el nudo en mi garganta oprimiéndome.- Pero te prometo que la volveremos a ver algún día, y de nuevo, Tai, tú y yo estaremos reunidos con ella.- asentí. Tragué saliva en un estúpido intento de pasar ese nudo.

-La voy a extrañar...- susurré.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

En ese momento vi al tío Joseph acercarse y susurrarle algo a mi padre al oído, a lo que él asintió.

-Kari, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mami... en el piano?- mis ojos se abrieron, ¿qué cosa quería que hiciera? ¿Tocar frente a toda esa gente? Estaba loco, él sabía lo que me pasaba cuando tocaba y me veían, me ponía muy nerviosa y terminaba vomitando o desmayándome. Aunque esto era diferente... era para ella. Tras mirar sus ojos suplicantes durante unos segundos, accedí a hacerlo.

Me puse de pie y desarrugué un poco mi vestido. Me acomodé la diadema y suspiré. O era muy tonta o muy valiente para hacer aquello. Sabía que terminaría mal, pero qué más daba, todo era para ver feliz a papi y hacer sentir _orgullosa_ a mami.

Me acerqué hacia el piano, uno muy bonito en color negro, estaba a un lado del ataúd. Escuché al tío Joseph pedirle a la gente que se acercara para despedir _el cuerpo_. No tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba pero no importaba. Quise tocar mi canción favorita, _Claire de lune_. Pero recordé que a mamá no le gustaba, la hacía sentir triste. Entonces pensé en una canción que a ella le encantaba y siempre, cada navidad desde que aprendí a tocar me pedía hacerlo: _River flows in you_.

Levanté la tapa que cubría las teclas y me troné los dedos. Sentí a papá darme una palmadita en el hombro y luego retroceder un poco. Empecé a tocar, mirando de vez en cuando a mamá a través del cristal. Sintiendo como si estuviera a mi lado sonriendo y halagándome por hacerlo bien. No sé en qué parte de la canción empecé a llorar, pero al terminar tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y lo sentía arder. Recuerdo que todos, incluyendo Tai, empezaron a aplaudir al terminar. Bruscamente me levanté y corrí hacia mi padre, quien me cargó y me abrazó con sus todas fuerzas. Hundí mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, sintiendo únicamente que el fastidioso nudo de mi garganta desaparecía.

Era mi mami, mi mejor amiga, mi maestra, mi protectora. Todo. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en reunirme de nuevo y ver sus preciosos ojos? ¡Qué injusto! Arrancarle el cariño maternal a una niña debía ser un crimen castigado. Por un momento medité en mis pensamientos, ¿castigar a quién? ¿Al cáncer? Me sentí patética al reconsiderar la causa de mi enfado. Pero me era imposible... lo único que más deseaba era verla levantarse e irnos todos a casa.

Sentí que papá empezó a caminar y levanté la cabeza. La gente se dirigía afuera de ese lugar hacia donde estaban los otros sillones. Dos muchachos entraron a paso rápido y cargaron el ataúd, cada uno de un extremo. Lo sacaron de ahí, papá iba tras ellos. Al llegar a la puerta le pedí que me bajara, Tai llegó a mi lado y me dio a _Cachi_, mi borreguita de peluche, regalo de mi mamá cuando nací.

La acomodé bajo un brazo y con el otro tomé la mano de papi. Mi familia y amigos salieron del lugar, vi cómo metían a mami dentro de una camioneta negra.

Hubo una desesperación dentro de mí, quería correr y gritarles que la dejaran en paz, quería sacarla de esa caja y abrazarla nuevamente, verla abrir sus ojitos y sonreírme.

Tragué saliva sintiendo el nudo formarse de nuevo en mi garganta. Y entonces, como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, me envió un _ángel_, uno muy, muy lindo. Era alto, de cabello rubio alborotado, tenía la piel muy blanca como yo pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, sus grandes y perfectos ojos color azul cielo que me miraban fijamente.

Le sonreí a mi ángel, no pude hacer más que eso. Y dentro de mí, no hice más que agradecerle a Dios el haberlo puesto en ese momento, en mi camino, porque el verlo deshizo ese horrible nudo y se llevó esa fea sensación de tristeza y soledad que mami estaba dejando.

Me sorprendí al ver que él de inmediato me sonreía, tenía sus dientes tan blancos, se le hacían oyuelos en los pómulos.

Sin duda alguna mi ángel me rescató esa noche.

* * *

**Matt**

Era una tormentosa noche de noviembre. La lluvia no había cesado desde hacía dos días.

Todas las calles de Tokio, por increíble que pareciera, estaban casi vacías. Los restaurantes, cines, tiendas de ropa y abarrotes estaban cerrados.

Caminaba deprisa, sintiendo mi ropa pesada por el agua. Estaba todo empapado pero no me importaba, lo que más quería en ese momento era contraer una grave enfermedad y morir. Sí, deseaba morir.

Los estúpidos de mis padres se habían divorciado, mi novia me había engañado con el que pensaba era mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, el bruto de mi hermano se largó a Francia con el idiota del abuelo. Odiaba mi vida, renegaba el día en que llegué al mundo, ¿para qué rayos vine? ¿Para sufrir? Todo parecía apuntar que así era. Desde que tengo memoria sé que la mala fortuna me ha acompañado.

En los colegios todos se burlaban de mí, en la secundaria las niñas me odiaban y los idiotas del soccer me echaban bronca cada que podían, todo porque a mí no me gustaba eso.

Odiaba los deportes tanto o más que la vida. Sólo había una cosa, sólo una cosa que me hacía sonreír, ocasionalmente y casi por breves instantes podía jurar que me sentía _feliz_. La música. Adoraba la música, tocar la guitarra era mi pasión.

Pero ahora también planeaba abandonar eso. La estúpida banda que con mucho sacrificio pude formar me había traicionado, igual que mis padres, mi novia, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano.

Siendo yo el _líder_, me sacaron por votación de ellos y en mi lugar pusieron al idiota de Max. Ese tonto engreído que se creía la octava maravilla. Estaba seguro que los había comprado, claro, bien dicen que con dinero baila un perro y así debía ser. Era lógico, mis amigos no me habrían hecho eso si no fuera porque una fuerte cantidad de dólares estaba de por medio.

Pero ya no importaba, me había quedado solo. Abandonado a mi suerte desde hacía unos meses. Sin dinero, sin hogar y lo peor: sin sueños.

Cuando finalmente pude controlar la rabia que sentía y mi mente se despejó un poco, recordé a Otani. Un grandulón al que todos le temían en la preparatoria. Sabía dónde vivía, no lejos de donde me encontraba. Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí a su casa, tan sólo traía $50 dólares en la bolsa, pero serían suficientes para poder comprar algo de su _mercancía_.

Al llegar al lugar, un condominio muy bajo y descuidado, me arrepentí de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era lo que mis padres me habían enseñado. Era lo que en la escuela más me habían recalcado que no hiciera. Mi parte lógica y razonable empezó a trabajar mientras que la rebelde e incoherente me decía que no hiciera caso, que yo me lo merecía por ser un pobre e infeliz que a sus 16 años ya llevaba una vida de desgracia.

Sin torturarme mucho cedí a la parte rebelde, de todos modos siempre dicen que para todo hay una primera vez y un poco de droga no me haría daño.

Toqué la puerta y ésta se entre abrió dejando ver al bravucón de Otani, maloliente, barbón, gordo y sucio.

-¿Qué quieres, Ishida?- preguntó con su ronca voz.

-Eh... vengo...- balbucee.- Vengo a comprar algo de _eso._- miré a todos lados, aunque el lugar estaba desierto sentía un poco de vergüenza. El tipo me miró por un momento sin responder hasta que abrió la puerta.

-Pasa.- indicó.

Entré al lugar, era un chiquero, por no usar otra palabra. Tenía una vieja sala toda jodida con los resortes de fuera. En la diminuta cocina casi creo que bailaban las cucarachas sobre el trasterío y la podrida comida que había en estos. Y obviamente, todo el piso estaba, por no exagerar, tapizado de botellas y latas de cerveza. Ni siquiera pude identificar el olor impregnado en el ambiente.

Inspeccioné cada rincón mientras el grandote traía algo de su habitación, que no dudo estaba igual o peor de desordenada.

No es que yo fuera un fanático por el orden, de hecho, en mi casa, el cuarto más desordenado era el mío. Mamá siempre se preocupaba por tener todo limpio y que la casa oliera a rosas. Tenía muchas amigas y era a diario que alguna llegara a merendar. Por eso se me había pegado cierto afán por la limpieza.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- preguntó Otani. Traía una caja de cartón en las manos.

-$50 dólares.

-Mmm... ¿lo has hecho antes?

-No.- me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo, Ishida?- me miró fijamente, noté un deje de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos. Bien sabía que si lo hacía podía convertirme en dependiente, pero justo eso era lo que quería, depender de algo que me dañara tanto hasta morir.

-Sí, lo estoy.- soltó un largo suspiro y dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

-Bien. Te daré un poco de marihuana, no es tan fuerte como la cocaína pero al no tener experiencia notarás rápidamente los efectos. ¿De verdad estás seguro?- volvió a preguntarme. Levanté una ceja al no comprender del todo el por qué de esa preocupación, digo, él llevaba años haciéndolo y no se veía tan _mal_.

-Ya te dije, Otani, estoy seguro.- él negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba un paquetito que contenía dos cigarros. Al sacarlo me lo extendió. De inmediato saqué el dinero de mi pantalón y se lo di.

-No. Por ser primerizo no te cobraré, pero si regresas por más ahí sí te costará.

El hombre me dio un par de instrucciones y advertencias. Me dijo las consecuencias y los posibles efectos secundarios que podría sentir. ¿Qué clase de traficante de drogas le advierte a alguien lo _malo_ que es hacerlo? Se supone que lo único que ellos quieren es ganar dinero, no el bienestar de sus clientes. Bueno, supongo que Otani no era tan malo como me habían contado y en el fondo de esa gran masa maloliente había una persona con buenos sentimientos.

Salí de ahí a toda marcha. Ahora debía encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Jamás regresaría a mi casa, jamás. No mientras el estúpido novio de mi mamá no se saliera de ahí. No toleraba a ese tipo ¡se creía mi padre! Dándome órdenes y regañándome por no cumplirlas.

Sé que le partí el corazón a ella cuando le dije que eligiera entre él o yo. ¿Pero qué acaso no se dio cuenta que ella me lo partió al elegirlo a él? Idiota. Toda mi vida se había vuelto una rutina, una barbaridad.

Volviéndome presa de los sentimientos de odio no me di cuenta de que casi choco contra un par de hombres que cargaban un ataúd. Me quedé inmóvil viendo cómo lo metían a una camioneta negra. Un montón de personas de porte rico y elegante se quedó mirándome. Muchos tenían los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas de tanto lagrimear. Suspiré exhausto, de verdad pensaba que al morir se acabaría mi sufrimiento pero... ¿y el de mi familia? Era muy egoísta al desear algo que traería desgracia y sufrimiento a mis seres queridos. Pero esa misma parte egoísta me decía: _"Date cuenta, Matt, ellos no te quieren, si lo hicieran ¿crees que te harían sufrir así?"_.

Un par de hermosos ojos almendrados llamó mi atención. Era una niña, muy bonita debo añadir. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga color negro y una diadema que sujetaba su largo cabello muy bien peinado. Tenía la piel muy blanca, casi tanto como la mía. Traía un borrego de peluche bajo su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha le sujetaba la mano a un hombre alto, de porte fina y rasgos toscos. Supuse era su padre ya que tenían cierto parecido. La pequeña estaba quieta, dos tristes lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Miraba fijamente al ataúd y cómo era metido en la camioneta. Noté que al cerrarse las puertas le apretó la mano a su padre y suspiró.

Contemplar aquella escena me hizo pensar muchas cosas. De pronto me entraron unas ganas tremendas de volver con mi madre y pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento. Pero mi orgullo era mayor y mi egoísmo más fuerte.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me dispuse en seguir buscando un lugar para dormir, o mejor dicho, poder drogarme sin ser sorprendido. Apenas di un paso esos ojos almendrados se posaron en mí, me inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo y una cálida y encantadora sonrisa proveniente de la pequeña criatura me fue regalada. No pude hacer más que responder a aquél gesto haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando noté más de un par de ojos mirándome decidí abandonar aquél cálido momento y me marché. Sin tener un rumbo o dirección y sin dejar de sentir cómo esa miradita me seguía a mis espaldas.

Minutos más tarde llegué a un motel barato. Decidí rentar un cuarto. La mujer que me atendió prácticamente se me ofreció al inscribirme. Odiaba a las mujeres fáciles.

Me encerré en la pequeña habitación, que sólo tenía una cama individual, una cajonera y sobre ésta una vieja televisión y un baño. Las cortinas estaban llenas de tierra así como el piso. Pero qué más daba, tan sólo sería una noche.

Fui al baño, me quité la ropa, que ya sólo estaba húmeda y me di una ducha con agua muy caliente.

Decidí quedarme en ropa interior, dejando mis prendas a un lado del calentador que había ahí, esperando que amanecieran totalmente secas.

Saqué la bolsa con los cigarros de mi pantalón y cruzando mis piernas, me senté en la cama. Tomé una buena cantidad de oxígeno antes de hacerlo, las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo se estremecía por los nervios.

-Relájate.- me dije a mí mismo.

Encendí uno y empecé a fumarlo, era muy diferente al tabaco normal, al primer toque me dio un ataque de tos. Me contuve. Suspiré profundamente y volví a hacerlo, ésta vez sin toser. Sentí un dolor en la frente, como cuando comía helado muy rápido y el frío provocaba esa misma sensación. Pero debo admitir, aquella sensación me gustó.

* * *

**Canción: **River flows in you – Yiruma.

**Reto: **Romper mis paradigmas y ensanchar el territorio de mi mente, creyendo con toda mi fe que puedo lograr tener y/o hacer lo que quiero.

**Acuerdo: **Yo puedo. Yo quiero. Yo voy a hacerlo.

**Versículo: **"No se amolden al mundo actual, sino sean transformados mediante la renovación de su mente. Así podrán comprobar cuál es la voluntad de Dios, buena, agradable y perfecta." Romanos 12:2.


	2. Recuerdos

**¡Gracias! :D por los reviews, ¿saben qué pensé? Si quieren no me dejen xD ¿de qué me sirve tener muchos reviews si no les gusta la historia? Aprendí algo en Fanfiction ésta semana y es eso: escribir para entretener. No es competencia, no es a ver quién tiene más reviews o qué historia es mejor, se trata de entretener al lector y que disfrute de mi trabajo, tanto como yo lo hago :D**

**Ha sido una semana extraña, la última de vacaciones, me la he pasado en casa porque hace un frío que sólo bajo las cobijas se aguanta xD no tuve nada, pero nada de inspiración D: me cae bien mal porque tuve tiempo, oportunidad y nada de inspiración, no avancé nada jajaja... y ya el lunes a la escuela de vuelta.**

**Igual no me arrepiento, vi una serie que se llama The walking dead... si les gustan los zombies y tienen un fuerte estómago, se las recomiendo xD**

**Sin más, disfruten del capítulo y de ésta semana! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

"_El recuerdo es el perfume del alma."_

_George Sand_

**Sora**

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

_-¿Tío?- escuché un leve quejido del otro lado del auricular._

_-Sora, ¿está todo bien, cariño?- un leve suspiro se me escapó._

_-No._

_-¿Qué pasa?- noté de inmediato la preocupación._

_-Es mamá.- dije, luego me aclaré la garganta.- Lleva más de una semana en cama, no quiere levantarse, no quiere comer, no sé qué hacer._

_-Tranquila.- dijo, apenas escuchó mi desesperación.- La muerte de... Susumo la afectado mucho, eran muy unidas._

_-Lo sé, pero..._

_-¿Quieres que vaya a verla?_

_-¡Sí, por favor!- supliqué._

_-Bien. Pasaré en una hora, cariño. Quédate tranquila, Grettel se pondrá bien._

_-Gracias, tío. Eso espero._

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

_Aquí estaba. Enterrando a mi madre, víctima de un trastorno depresivo mayor._

_¿Cómo vino esto a ser posible? Parecía estarse recuperando..._

_¿Por qué me tocaba vivir esto? ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ¡Ella era todo! No, no puede irse, no puede dejarme..._

_-Sora.- escuché la voz de Tai a mis espaldas._

_-Tai...- me quebré. En brazos de mi adorado primo, me quebré. Sacando todo el dolor, todo el rencor y toda la tristeza que habitaba en mi alma._

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- sentí me acariciaba el cabello con una de sus manos. Costumbre que había adoptado cada vez que nos abrazábamos._

_-No volveré a verla. Me quedé sola, Tai, ¡sola!_

_-Shh. No es verdad, me tienes a mí. Tienes a mi familia.- levanté la cabeza y él me regaló una cálida sonrisa, una reconfortante sonrisa..._

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

_-Sora, cariño. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- dijo mi tío mientras cenábamos._

_-Dime, ¿de qué se trata?_

_-En un par de días cumplirás 18 años y estás por terminar la preparatoria... ¿has pensado qué estudiarás después?_

_-Diseño de modas.- acerté a responder. Yuuko mostró una de esas sonrisas torcidas que hacían ver se estaba burlando._

_Noté a Kari abrir los ojos al verme, como esperando a que cambiara mi respuesta._

_No iba a hacerlo. Estudiar Diseño de modas era todo lo que quería, era mi pasión, mi visión, mi futuro a forjar. Y lo aprobara o no, iba a hacerlo._

_-Escucha Sora, no quiero parecer rudo. Tú sabes que prometí encargarme de tu educación pero en éste caso no podré hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño._

_-Porque...- ahora sí, se estaba riendo.- Te morirás de hambre si estudias eso._

_¿Qué? ¿Morirme de hambre? ¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso no había escuchado de Coco Chanel, Roberto Cavalli, Oscar de la Renta o Donatella Versace? Mi tío sí que estaba loco._

_-¿No prefieres dedicarte a la contaduría o administración?_

_-No.- dije fríamente, no tenía mucho que pensar de todos modos. Noté que se le arrugó la frente y haciendo un fuerte sonido estrelló el tenedor contra el plato._

_-No estudiarás eso._

_-¿Por qué no?- Tai y Kari sólo nos observaban en silencio. Ya mi prima me había advertido que ésta plática llegaría._

_-Porque no te pagaré esa carrera. Elige o Contador Público o Administrador de empresas, no más.- se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡Eso es injusto! No puedes obligarme a hacerlo._

_-Sí puedo.- levantó una ceja.- Mira a Tai, él está dispuesto a ser Contador, él sabe el gran futuro que hay en esto.- era el colmo, que intentara hacerme lo mismo que a sus hijos._

_-Pues no quiero.- me crucé de brazos, tomando la misma postura que él._

_-Entonces queda claro que no estudiarás. Me decepcionas, Sora._

_-¡Sí lo haré! Sólo que no lo que tú quieras._

_-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo piensas pagar esa carrera?- me mordí el labio inferior. Demonios, esto sí iba en serio...- Quedas advertida jovencita, yo no toleraré que estudies eso. Si lo haces, te vas de ésta casa._

_-Si así es como lo quieres, bien. Me voy._

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

_Estaba abriendo dos botellas de cerveza cuando lo vi entrar._

_El hombre más guapo del mundo... bueno estoy exagerando, más guapo que he visto en mis 22 años de vida._

_Alto. Rubio. Si no fuera por la luz tenue diría que de ojos claros. Piel blanca y porte de... niño rico._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No parecía ser de éste rumbo._

_Se sentó en una esquina. Dios, deseaba tanto poder ir y preguntarle qué iba a querer. Esperen, ese era mi trabajo._

_Sonreí. Dispuesta a ir a hablar con aquél adonis vi... a la zorra número uno de todo Odaiba haciendo realidad mis pensamientos: Mimi._

_Se acercó a él moviéndose de lo más escandalosamente posible para llamar su atención._

_Suspiré._

_Eso me pasaba por no ser tan rápida._

_-¿Señorita?- escuché me hablaba un hombre. Oh no, me había distraído con mi imaginación otra vez._

_-¿Eh? ¿Si?_

_-¿Me puede dar una piña colada?_

_-Claro._

_Agarré el vaso en donde empecé a preparar la bebida. Me sentía tan lenta._

_No presté atención a los otros clientes diciéndome lo que querían, dejé que Niza los atendiera._

_Estaba por terminar cuando Mimi se me acercó. ¿Era yo o estaba enojada? No pude notarlo. Me jaló brúscamente del brazo provocando que casi se me derramara el líquido y me alejó de la barra._

_-El ricachón quiere que lo atiendas.- señaló con la mirada al precioso joven al que ella le había coqueteado._

_-¿Qué?- ¿quería que yo lo atendiera? ¿Por qué? Con un gesto de cabeza, Mimi me indicó que fuera, quitándome el vaso de las manos._

_De inmediato empecé a sentir el sudor acumularse en mis palmas, mis piernas se pusieron a temblar y mi corazón a latir con más fuerza. Jamás, jamás me había pasado algo así._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunté. Dios, era aún más hermoso de cerca. Parecía un modelo sacado de alguna revista._

_Cuando levantó la cabeza imponiendo su penetrante mirada en mí, todo mi cuerpo se heló. Por primera vez en la vida me sentí estúpida. Tragué saliva. Sus ojos eran tan... azules._

_-Quiero un whiskey doble.- dijo._

_Tontamente asentí y me dispuse a prepararlo._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, y en ese momento, cuando voltee la mirada hacia él, vi la sonrisa que, en mi imaginación pensé, era merecedora de algún premio. Simplemente encantadora._

_-Eh.. Sora.- ¡qué tonta, qué tonta, qué tonta!_

_-Bonito nombre.- sentí demasiado calor en mi rostro, bendita oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos, no podía ver mi cara de tomate.- Me llamo Matt.- dijo. Sonreí._

_-Mucho gusto.- le entregué la bebida._

_Y así empezó todo lo que yo llamaba "el principio de mi felicidad"._

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

Estúpidos tacones. Eran el invento más odioso que existía. Tenía ampollas en casi todos los dedos y podía jurar que sentía arder la planta de mis pies. Llevaba caminando casi seis cuadras con ellos y ya no aguantaba más.

Lo único que deseaba era ir a casa y meterme en la bañera sin ser molestada.

Era tan difícil conseguir un maldito taxi a esa hora. Odiaba mi trabajo, ser bar-tender no era nada propio para una _señorita_ como yo. Y para colmo los malditos recuerdos de mi pasado no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza.

A buena hora decidí hacerme la valiente y dejar los lujos y comodidades que mi tío me ofrecía, ahora que lo pienso todo hubiera sido tan sencillo si hubiera aceptado su oferta. Pero no, tenía que ser terca.

Aunque no debería quejarme tanto, estudiar Diseño de modas me encanta y pese a que termino agotada del trabajo, hacer lo que me apasiona me da ánimos... es como revivir.

Siempre quise ser una de esas mujeres que crearan una línea de ropa y organizar desfiles, tener modelos, ser reconocida internacionalmente... era mi pasión y no descansaría hasta verla realizada.

Empecé trabajando como mesera para un restaurante de hamburguesas, tenía también algo de ahorros del dinero que por mes me daba mi tío, así que conseguí un departamento, muy pequeño, pero adecuado para sobrevivir. Hasta ese momento entendí lo que mi madre decía, por qué se frustraba tanto cuando nos faltaba dinero. ¡Es que hasta parecía que por respirar me cobraran! Todo era carísimo, pero gracias a Dios pude salir adelante.

Uno de mis compañeros meseros me ofreció empleo en un bar. Me dijo que estaban buscando a una joven que fuera la que sirviera las bebidas. No me pareció mala idea hasta que pisé aquél sitio...

Era prácticamente un cuarto para hacer orgías. Estaba en la parte más decaída del centro de Odaiba, iba gente de muy mal aspecto. Muchos traficantes de drogas, padrotes, borrachos, en fin. Me dio mucho miedo estar ahí, recibí mucho acoso la primer semana y dos de mis compañeras se burlaban porque no era tan rápida como ellas o las bebidas no me salían bien.

Sin embargo, el sueldo era casi el triple de lo que recibía, con ello, en vez de conseguir una casa más grande, decidí guardarlo en una cuenta de banco para poder pagarme los estudios.

Jamás le dije a mi familia sobre ese empleo, excepto claro a Kari porque la muy astuta me descubrió un día que yo llegué a casa, era mi cumpleaños pero de tan estresada que me encontraba lo había olvidado. Ella estaba ahí, con Dolores. Fue a llevarme un pastel. Jamás olvidaré la expresión que pusieron al verme en minifalda, tacones y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen. Tuve que contarles la verdad y hacerlas jurar que no se lo dirían a nadie.

Y así había sido hasta entonces.

En cuanto a mi vida amorosa, no hay mucho que decir. No tuve novio o una relación seria hasta ahora, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo clasificarla.

Se trataba de Matt. Joven guapísimo, 26 años, administrador de empresas, lleno de lujos y riqueza. El sueño de toda chica.

Dos semanas después de haberlo atendido en el bar por primera vez, me invitó a comer, nos mandábamos mensajes de texto, a veces platicábamos por internet, muy pocas veces debo decir. Empezó a frecuentar más el lugar sólo para verme. Obvio, yo era la envidia de mis compañeras.

Al mes y medio me propuso que tuviéramos una relación abierta. Dado que no era experta en el tema y no sabía las condiciones de aquello, accedí. Eventualmente empezó a tratarme cariñosamente. Cuando salíamos me tomaba de la mano, luego vinieron los besos, las caricias, abrazos y... dos meses después, su casa.

Jamás había estado con un chico, jamás pensé que fuera a ser de esa manera.

Fue una noche que estábamos totalmente ebrios. Hacía mucho frío y llegamos empapados a su casa.

Yo estaba completamente perdida, fuera de mí misma. Actuando como niña, haciendo lo que quería. Matt bajó con algo de ropa seca. Me indicó el baño para que me cambiara pero en lugar de eso hice algo de lo que hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento. Empecé a desvestirme en frente de él, pidiéndole algo de "ayuda" que él ni por idiota se negó a darme.

Y en ese momento empezaron los besos, las caricias, el calor... y terminamos haciendo el amor en su cuarto.

No me dio vergüenza, no me dio miedo ni siquiera me puse nerviosa. Lo único que quería era estar con él. Era todo lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

Dos semanas después de esa ocasión volvimos a hacerlo, pero ésta vez sin los efectos del alcohol.

El primer arranque de _celos_ que tuve fue cuando lo vi salir con Mimi, una noche del bar. Recuerdo que le reclamé y me puse histérica pero terminé perdiendo. El muy imbécil me dijo que era parte de tener una relación abierta. Él podía salir con otras mujeres y yo era libre de salir con otros hombres. No ataduras, no compromisos, no sentimientos, sólo sexo y diversión entre nosotros.

Me enojé, claro que sí, pero por idiota me pasaban esas cosas. Por meterme en donde no debía o no conocía. De todos modos, no soporté ni tres semanas sin verlo. En mí se había formado cierta dependencia por su persona.

Ahora, luego de ocho meses de haberlo conocido, me había acostumbrado. Él dejó de salir con Mimi, se dio cuenta de lo ofrecida que era y el interés que tenía en su dinero.

Yo en cambio no quería eso. Es decir, era agradable que él me invitara al cine o a comer a restaurantes que con mi sueldo ni en sueños podría pagar pero, eso no era lo que me importaba, a mí me gustaba estar con él, platicar, contarle mis sueños, mis metas. Por eso es que rechacé la oferta de otros tantos que me invitaban a salir.

Una vez me entregó un cheque en blanco, me dijo que yo pusiera la cantidad y con eso pagara mis estudios. Jamás lo hice, por el contrario, lo rompí.

No podía aceptar semejante cosa, y no tanto por orgullo, sino porque no quería que él me viera como _las demás_. En cierta forma quería agradarle y creer que él pensaba que era especial.

-¿Esperando un taxi?- escuché una voz susurrarme al oído, me estremecí toda volteándome de inmediato.

-¿Matt?- no esperaba verlo esa noche. Sonrío, esa condenada maña que tenía me volvía loca.

-Vamos.- abrió la puerta del Volvo que no había visto estaba al frente mío. Jamás se me quitaría lo despistada.

Subí al auto, como era de costumbre, encendió el estéreo y empezó a conducir sin hablar. Vi que en vez de tomar la ruta a mi casa nos dirigíamos a la suya.

-¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?- pregunté, él le bajó un poco al estéreo.

-Porque... quiero algo de compañía.- dijo, acariciando mi pierna, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-¿En serio?- levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacerte compañía?- sonrió, nuevamente.

-Vamos, nena. Admite que te encanta porque soy irresistible.- y ahí estaba, su maldita arrogancia que tanto me gustaba.

Era increíble lo fácil que me hacía ceder con un simple gesto. Suspiré, resignada y victoriosa.

Llegamos a su casa, o era mi imaginación o estaba más limpia que de costumbre. Apenas puse un pie ahí dentro me quité los endemoniados tacones y los dejé en el recibidor.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó. Asentí.- Mmm... veré qué hay.

Fue hasta la cocina y yo le seguí. Abrió la nevera y sólo había dos latas de cerveza. Menuda despensa.

Ordenó una pizza y mientras llegaba esperamos en la sala, como de costumbre él se sentó y yo en su regazo, acurrucándome en su pecho para que me acariciara el cabello. Dios, adoraba eso.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del delicioso masaje que me daba.

-Aburrido. Igual que siempre.- respondió desinteresado.- ¿Y tú?

-Mmm igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esa clase de silencios cómodos en donde nada más importa sino la compañía que hay a tu lado.

Tras un largo suspiro, levanté el rostro para verlo. Me mataban sus ojos azul cielo, su piel de bebé, sus largas y espesas pestañas, los labios rosados y un pequeño pero sexy lunar en la comisura de éstos.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Mi sueño.

Pegó su frente a la mía y aspiró, lo que supuse sería, mi aliento. ¡Oh, Dios! Para mí, su aroma me elevaba al séptimo cielo, vainilla, para mí, Matt olía siempre a vainilla. No importaba si estaba recién bañado o todo sudado, siempre olía bien.

Sintiendo como todo mi interior se agitaba con su sola presencia, empecé a acariciar su rostro con mi nariz, aspirado cada parte de él. Sonrió ante el gesto. Desesperadamente nuestros labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, sentí que me recargó contra el sillón para él acomodarse sobre mí. Qué más daba, nos estábamos besando y era todo lo que me importaba.

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir su piel, rozar su abdomen, acariciar su espalda...

Él empezó a acariciar mis piernas, ¡oh no! Era mi punto débil. Deslizó sus labios por mi cuello y empezó a besarme, luego a succionar... invadida por el éxtasis y las cosquillas que sentía empecé a reírme.

-Basta, Matt. No quiero tener marcas mañana.- levantó la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué, nena?- sonreí.

-Mañana iré al panteón con mi familia, no quiero que me vean así.

Sin hacerme mucho caso y en un movimiento rápido atrapó mis dos manos y las levantó sobre mí, bajando la cabeza para hacerme otra marca en el cuello.

-¡Matt, no!

Pero fue inútil, cuando se trataba de cosas serias él siempre se portaba como un chiquillo. Me agité en el sillón en un intento por hacerlo caer, fue inútil.

Hasta que fui salvada por el timbre. La cena había llegado.

* * *

**Kari**

Hoy se cumplían 10 años desde que mamá partió con Dios. Como de costumbre, cada año, me alistaba para ir al panteón a visitar su tumba.

La extrañaba, aunque su ausencia ya no me dolía como los primeros meses.

-Kari, date prisa.- escuché gritar a mi padre.

Con un ligero suspiro dejé el cepillo sobre el peinador. Miré una última vez mi reflejo. Había cambiado tanto. Estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años. Mi cuerpo, evidentemente, ya no era el de una chiquilla. Mi cabello había crecido mucho, pero éste siguió igual de lacio. No importaba cuántos tratamientos me hiciese para que quedara rizado, era imposible.

Había decidido vestirme formal para la ocasión. Me puse una falda negra que me llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de botones y encima un suéter con cuello V en color negro.

Aunque los odiaba con toda mi alma, me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón que pertenecían a mamá. Dejando caer unos mechones de cabello sobre mi rostro, me puse de pie. Agarré mi bolsa, ¡vaya! No recuerdo en qué momento empecé a usarla. De niña siempre me quejaba de que mamá no pudiera cargarme o tomarme la mano porque tenía que cuidar su bolso. No entendía para qué necesitaba llevar uno a todos lados. Pero ahora era más que obvio. Definitivamente es un objeto indispensable para cada mujer.

Salí del cuarto, el espacioso lugar que adoraba, que había sido remodelado cuando cumplí 15 años. Ahora ya no tenía esas repisas llenas de juguetes de peluche ni el papel tapiz floreado que me provocaba nauseas. Había pintado dos paredes de color crema y la otra, en donde estaba una ventana, la pinté de color cereza. El techo era blanco, había un abanico rehilete colgando. Tenía cuadros, uno que me hicieron cuando cumplí 15 años, con mi vestido rosa, otro en donde salía junto a Tai cuando fuimos a Disneylandia. Me encanta esa foto, por eso es que la mandé enmarcar. Ambos usábamos orejas de Mickey Mouse y traíamos algodones de azúcar en las manos.

Había un póster del guapísimo de Leonardo DiCaprio. Y un par de pinturas abstractas que la tía Ana me había regalado.

Había quitado la alfombra del piso y en su lugar pedí que, al igual que el resto de la casa, lo pusieran de madera. Todos los juguetes, parte de mi ropa y mi cama los doné a un orfanato. Al entrar a la preparatoria, a los 15 años, me hice el hábito de ir cada domingo a la iglesia. Fue ahí en donde descubrí que ésta se encargaba de mantener un orfanato y todas las ofrendas que se recogían iban para allá. Había 13 niños en total. Todos abandonados por sus padres, quienes si no padecían una seria adicción a las drogas estaban psicológicamente enfermos. Justo cuando supe de ello era que mi cuarto estaba siendo remodelado. Sin pensármelo dos veces le pedí a papá que me dejara donar mis cosas y personalmente fui a entregarlas. Creo que jamás podré olvidar las sonrisas de los pequeños al recibir tanto juguete y las lágrimas con que la encargada me agradeció por el acto que estaba haciendo.

Me sentí tan bien al haber ayudado de esa manera que ahora, cada semana que papá me daba dinero, separaba cierta cantidad para comprar comida, ropa o juguetes y llevárselos. Incluso me ofrecí de voluntaria los fines de semana para ir a limpiar y cuidar a los niños y una vez al mes me dejaban sacar a uno para llevarlo al cine, a una feria o traerlo a casa.

Papá me había expresado lo orgulloso que se sentía por esto y de vez en cuando, si su trabajo se lo permitía, iba conmigo a ayudar.

Al llegar a la sala me topé con el rostro desesperado de él. Entre más crecía más problemas tenía con mi puntualidad, hice de todo para poder cambiar ese fastidioso hábito pero me fue imposible, hasta que decidí aceptarme por eso y disfrutarlo.

Noté que ellos también iban de vestir. Papá con uno de sus trajes negros. Tai con uno similar, excepto que en color gris y Dolores traía su uniforme, un vestido negro con un delantal blanco.

-Vámonos.- sonreí.

Sin recibir respuesta y una preocupada mirada de mi nana, me encaminé junto con mi familia a la cochera. Papá llevó su camioneta negra, una _Suburban_ automática. Tai se fue de copiloto y Dolores y yo en la parte de atrás.

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, yo sabía que, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, a papá le seguía doliendo la muerte de mami. Poco antes de llegar mi hermano empezó a hablar con él sobre los costos de conversión y algo sobre inversiones.

Odiaba esos temas. Me desagradaba mucho la contaduría y administración. Por eso es que ahora pasaba este tiempo en casa y no me había matriculado a una universidad. No tenía idea de qué era lo que quería hacer. Bueno sí la tenía. Pero papá no me apoyaba. Yo quería ser escritora y poder publicar alguna de las tantas historias de romance que me encantaba escribir y con el dinero de ello ayudar a tantos pequeños, como los del orfanato, que habían pasado por momentos difíciles y sus vidas habían sido marcadas con algún trauma. Pero el señor "de eso te morirás de hambre" no me había dejado e incluso me había sentenciado que si no elegía entre Contador público, la cual era su profesión, Administrador de empresas o alguna Ingeniería, él no me pagaría la universidad.

Era de mente cerrada, ya que llevaba años ejerciendo la contaduría y le había funcionado de maravilla, quería que sus hijos lo hiciéramos también. Tai decidió hacerle caso, no tanto porque le gustara sino porque veía que algún día el negocio de papá pasaría a ser de él y eso era generar dinero fácil. Se metió a estudiar Contador público y sorprendentemente, se recibió con honores.

Yo por mi parte pasé toda la preparatoria discutiendo con él, en verdad quería ser escritora y según me había educado, me enseñó que luchara por mis sueños. Pero siendo él el obstáculo me resultaba imposible.

Por eso es que dejé pasar un semestre sin inscribirme. Sabía que yo las llevaba de perder y que finalmente, como Dolores me decía, iba a terminar cediendo. Pero es que en verdad odiaba todo lo que a hacer cuentas se refería, me parecía un trabajo muy aburrido y monótono.

Y la ingeniería, bueno, no era exactamente una profesión en la que se reconociera bien a una mujer en Odaiba.

Llegamos al cementerio. Dolores me acompañó a comprar un ramo de flores mientras papá y Tai se nos adelantaban a la tumba.

Ya que sólo íbamos una vez al año, estaba muy descuidada. Mucha tierra la cubría y ramas de árboles. Mi nana me ayudó a limpiarla un poco para que al menos el nombre de mamá pudiera ser visto. Dejé el arreglo floral a un lado de la lápida. Con movimientos algo torpes, me puse de pie y me paré junto a mi familia. Percatándome de las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro de mi padre. Caminé a su lado y le rodee la espalda con mis brazos, él tomó una de mis manos y la besó.

-La extrañó demasiado.- susurró. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Todos, papi. Todos la extrañamos.- Tai se acercó a abrazarlo también, Dolores, tan reservada como siempre, mantuvo su distancia atrás de nosotros.

-Es increíble que a pesar de los años, aún siento como si estuviera aquí.- comentó mi hermano.

-Es el recuerdo, hijo. Es lo que hace que se mantenga viva.

-Te amo, mami.- susurré mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Cariñosamente Tai las limpió con sus nudillos.

-¿Quieren comprar algo?- preguntó papá. Sabía que diría eso, cada año desde que la tradición de ir ahí comenzó, nos pedía que fuéramos por pan, elotes o cualquier otra cosa o si no, simplemente le pedía a Dolores que nos alejara para quedarse un momento solo junto a la tumba. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué hacía pero nunca fui capaz de preguntárselo.

-Claro, vamos Kari. Se me antoja un pan de elote con miel...- dijo Tai, tomándome de la mano. Dolores caminó tras nosotros.

-Nana...- comencé a decir, ambos estábamos frente a un puesto esperando a que nos entregaran el pan.

-¿Sí, mi niña?

-¿Qué hace papá cuando se queda solo?- Tai me miró sorprendido.

-Habla con su madre, por supuesto.

-Pero ella ya no puede escucharlo.- sonrió.

-Sí cariño, pero a veces el consuelo que siente su señor padre al querer creer que ella lo escucha le basta para aliviar el dolor.- sólo asentí. El encargado nos entregó cuatro platos desechables con el pan, olía delicioso. Tai tomó el suyo, yo el mío y Dolores el de mi padre y el de ella. Lentamente regresamos hacia la tumba.

-Esto está delicioso.- habló mi hermano con la boca llena. Yo sólo rodé los ojos. Pese a sus 23 años, aún se portaba como un cabezota. Dolores se rió.- ¿Irás hoy al orfanato?- me preguntó.

-Es cierto.- recordé de pronto.- Es domingo.- la miré.- No compré nada.

-Podemos ir mañana.- me dijo ella.- Estoy segura que ahí entenderán si falta.- me mordí el labio inferior.

-Le había prometido a Sammy que lo llevaría al cine. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Por qué todo se me olvida?- me quejé. Dolores sonrió.

-Es parte de la juventud, mi niña. No se preocupe, mañana vamos y se disculpa con el pequeño.- asentí.

Sammy era un niño de 6 años, de nacionalidad inglesa, su madre era una prostituta que lo abandonó a las dos semanas de nacido con su padre, un drogadicto prófugo de la ley. Aquél hombre sólo lo tuvo por dos semanas, de hecho el niño fue su pasaporte para venir a Odaiba, ilegalmente, asegurando que tenía que ver a su madre para devolvérselo. No duró con él más tiempo, apenas llegó a la ciudad lo dejó afuera de la iglesia, una noche.

Gracias a Dios el niño recibió los cuidados que necesitaba, tanto médica como psicológicamente y aunque nunca se le había ocultado la verdad, el hecho de no conocer a sus padres parecía no afectarle tanto como a otros, quienes sí tuvieron la dicha de conocerlos y sentir, conscientemente, el rechazo de éstos.

Apenas lo conocí me encariñé con él. Era un niño muy platicador, muy inquieto e inteligente. Como mucha de la gente inglesa, era de piel pálida, mejillas rosadas, cabello rubio dorado y ojos grandes y azules. Tengo que admitir que siento cierta obsesión por las personas que poseen éste físico, he aquí el por qué tengo un póster de Leonardo DiCaprio en mi cuarto.

Pero eso se lo debo a aquél hombre... cuya mirada no dejo de recordar y me persigue en sueños. Aquél que me hizo sonreír y sentir _feliz_ en el funeral de mi madre... mi ángel.

A lo lejos vi a Sora acercarse. Me sorprendió, ya que me había dicho que no podría acompañarnos porque iría con su novio.

-Hola, familia.- saludó, tan sonriente como siempre. Fue inevitable notar una marca entre roja y morada en su cuello, que supuse quiso disimular con el collar de perlas que traía.

-Hola, prima.- saludó mi hermano.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- sus ojos marrones se clavaron en mí, como pidiéndome que no hablara de más. Sonreí.- Pero me alegra que hayas podido llegar.- suspiró.

-Pues, no me perdonaría perderme un domingo familiar.- abrazó a Tai quien traía la boca llena.- Dame un poco.- arrancó un pedazo de pan.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el tonto. Dolores sonrió.

-Pide uno.- dije alegre.

-Veré si papá se ha desocupado.- dijo mi hermano.

-Lo acompaño, joven.- dijo mi nana, guiñándome un ojo. Se adelantaron aún más y Sora y yo regresamos al puesto de comida.

Desde pequeña, Dolores se había convertido en mi segunda madre, siempre cuidaba de mí, me aconsejaba, me reprendía y por sobre todas las cosas, me demostraba cuánto amor me tenía, y no sólo a mí, a toda mi familia. Yo simplemente la adoraba.

-Te hacía en casa de tu novio.- comenté mientras mi prima agarraba el plato con pan que el vendedor le extendía. Sonrió.- Veo que tuviste una noche _salvaje_.- hice hincapié en la última palabra señalando con mi vista la marca en su cuello. Sora inmediatamente se puso roja.

-¡Shh! ¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó casi en un susurró. Me reí.

-Dudo que papá y Tai lo noten si es lo que te preocupa.- suspiró.- ¿Me vas a contar...?- me encantaba tener esas charlas con ella, saber que mi prima hacía lo que quería con quien quería sin sentir remordimiento me causaba algo de celos. Muchas veces deseaba poder ser como ella y renunciar a la vida _educada_ en la que había estado por años.

-¿Recuerdas que te platiqué de Matt?- comenzó a decir. Asentí.- Anoche me quedé con él y pues...- se puso más roja que un tomate.- ¡Sí, Yagami! Tuvimos sexo.- ambas soltamos una carcajada, empezamos a caminar lentamente a donde mi familia estaba.

-¡Ay prima!- negué con la cabeza, y no porque estuviera en contra, es que aún seguía pensando que aquello no era del todo _correcto_.

-Es muy lindo, a pesar de toda su actitud ruda y grosera, en la cama se porta como todo un caballero.- me codeó.- Un día te lo presentaré.- la miré, estaba tan sonriente, con un destello en sus ojos y no precisamente por el delicioso manjar que se iba comiendo.

-¿Estás enamorada?- aquello fue más afirmación y no me quedó duda al verla casi atragantarse con el pan.

-No... bueno.- se mordió el labio inferior y me miró, conocía esa expresión, estaba confundida.- Me gusta demasiado.

-Sora...

Silencio.

-Llevas ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho meses saliendo con él? Mira, sabes que no soy una experta en éste tema pero veo muchas novelas y creo que estás enamorada.- ella bajó la cabeza algo apenada y medio sonrió.

-Quizás sí, Kari... pero Matt.- sonrió, con algo de ironía.- Él no es el chico del que _deba_ enamorarme.

-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño.

Tragó saliva antes de responder, sus ojos me escrutaban con pena. Maldición, quizás no debía mencionar aquello porque era evidente que le lastimaba.

-Porque Matt no está dispuesto a compartir sus sentimientos con nadie. Él sólo se ama a sí mismo y estoy segura, siempre será así...

* * *

**Matt**

Sentí el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibrar. Mi celular, de nuevo. Lo saqué para ver quién era... _ella_ otra vez. ¿Qué acaso no se rendía? Era obvio, luego de 17 llamadas perdidas, que no quería contestarle. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? Fastidiado, apenas terminó de sonar lo apagué. No estaba de ánimos para hablar ni con ella ni con nadie.

Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros frente a la mesa que tenía. Tomé uno, el último, y lo encendí.

Para mí, pasar un domingo encerrado, sin hacer algo más que fumar o ver una película de terror, era la gloria. Toda la semana me la pasaba ajetreado en la oficina, chequeando cuentas, revisando nóminas, corrigiendo facturas... era demasiado estresante, abrumador, pero debo recalcar que me gustaba.

Convertirme en administrador de empresas nunca fue mi sueño. De hecho jamás me pasó por la mente que yo fuera a dedicarme a algo así. Pero qué más daba, al menos ganaba mucho dinero, tenía una espaciosa casa, un deportivo por el que muchos matarían y podía viajar a donde quisiera cuando quisiera. Aunque eso no alejaba el hecho de que me encontraba solo.

A mis 26 años se podía decir que había probado de todo, había conocido el mundo y todo lo que podía ofrecerme pero nada me había hecho sentir _lleno_. Siempre el hueco que tenía, esa sensación de vacío y soledad me embriagaban al terminar de drogarme, de tener sexo con cualquier mujer o de ver pornografía. Incluso en las estúpidas reuniones de navidad, en donde veía a toda mi familia, me sentía tan solo y desdichado.

Ésta vez, fue el teléfono de casa el que sonó. Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y eso, lo empeoraba más. ¿Qué rayos quería? Había hablado con ella, con mi madre, hacía un par de días.

Al irme de casa, a los 16, di por sentado que entendería que jamás quería volver a tener una relación madre-hijo. La vi llorar muchas veces y expresarme lo decepcionada que se sentía de mí, pero me venía valiendo. Ella cometió errores, también me decepcionó y aunque yo se lo dije, se justificó haciéndome ver que yo era un inmaduro que no la entendía.

Quizás, si hubiera reconocido que me lastimó en vez de hacerme ver que estaba _mal_, de acuerdo a su punto de vista, la hubiera aceptado de nuevo en mi vida. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Su soberbia nunca le permitió ver que todos necesitamos cambiar, inclusive ella.

Después de seis timbres, entró un mensaje en la contestadora. Genial, ahora sí podría saber qué fregados quería.

-_Matt, ¿por qué rayos no contestas? Sabes que odio que te desaparezcas como ermitaño. Por favor si estás ahí responde, necesito saber si puedes recoger a TK al aeropuerto, llega a las 6:00pm. No olvides que me dijiste que podía quedarse en tu casa y espero lo cumplas. Damián está de viaje y yo con la bebé, no podré atenderlo como merece_.- así que eso era, lo olvidé por completo. Mi hermano venía de Francia. Se había decidido a estudiar la universidad aquí. Suspiré, supongo que mi plan de quedarme encerrado ese domingo estaba frustrado.- _Por favor cariño, avísame en cuanto escuches éste mensaje. Te quiero._

Qué falso sonó aquello, tan falso como el pretexto que ponía de "tengo que cuidar a la bebé". Estúpida niña, la odiaba. Mi mamá se había vuelto a casar y ya que su esposo quería tener hijos y ella no podía darle, decidieron adoptar. Hacía un par de años que lo habían hecho. Era una niña, debo admitir que algo tierna, pero endemoniada. Algo le había hecho a mi madre que ella se olvidó por completo de que TK y yo éramos sus hijos _de verdad_. Toda su atención estaba en ese monstruo de apenas 4 años de edad. Y para colmo, la gente pensaba que era mi _hermana_. Rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Por lo poco que presté de atención cuando mamá me contó de ella, es que era de una familia francesa. Hasta eso, tenía la misma nacionalidad que yo.

Me giré en el sillón de piel para ver hacia la pared, eran las 3:40pm. Aún tenía tiempo de comer, bañarme y salir temprano de casa. Supuse habría mucho tráfico, reí, como si esquivar el tráfico fuera tan difícil para mí...

La muchacha que me ayudaba a limpiar la casa no había ido ese día, aunque le comenté que mi hermano pasaría tiempo ahí, no supe si le habría preparado una habitación.

Demonios, tendría que hacerlo yo mismo.

Con mucha pesadez me levanté, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesa. Estiré mis brazos y piernas, aún traía mi pijama de franela. Subí la escalera de caracol, haciendo crujir la madera en cada paso. Noté que la estancia, en donde estaba la televisión de plasma, una pequeña sala y el estéreo estaba limpia. Entré a mi cuarto. La cama seguía destendida como la dejé, olía a pies, tenía que sacar esos viejos tenis que ya no usaba. Me miré al espejo, Dios, tenía mal aspecto y aún así, sonreí, seguía viéndome atractivo.

El cabello todo alborotado, unas ojeras enmarcaban mis ojos, un notable rastro de saliva por la comisura de mis labios y unas marcas, debí suponer que hizo Sora la noche anterior, de chupetones en mi cuello. Me pregunté en ese momento a qué hora se habría marchado, no la escuché salir.

Qué tonto, dejaría a mi pequeño hermanito vivir aquí, le daba una hora para que se convirtiera en un pervertido o se asustara y corriera con mamá.

Pero qué más daba, él ya tenía 18 años.

Sin mucho ánimo y muchas ganas, empecé a desvestirme para tomar un baño. Debía quitarme el olor a tabaco y alcohol como me fuera posible.

Al principio me daba mucha flojera bañarme. Y es que pensar en que tenía que desvestirme, sentir frío, tallarme, secarme y volver a vestirme, sólo para estar limpio, era un fastidio. Pero una vez sintiendo el agua caliente caer por mi rostro eso se pasaba.

Me puse una playera negra que compré en el concierto de _The strokes_. Unos jeans gastados y mis fieles y acompañantes, tenis _Adidas_. Noté que estaba soleado pero siendo noviembre, no se podía confiar en el clima. Tomé un suéter negro _Aeropostal_. Salí de mi cuarto, dejando las toallas y pijama sobre la cama.

Antes de bajar fui a chequear a una de las tres recámaras que tenía. Estaba limpia, de hecho aún conservaba el olor del aromatizante que se usa para limpiar el piso. La cama estaba bien hecha y las sábanas en orden. Sonreí, entonces Michaela sí la había alistado para TK.

Bajé de nuevo, pasando a la cocina. El refrigerador estaba vacío, exceptuando un par de latas de cerveza. Tendría que pasar al súper por algo de despensa para mi hermano. Pero la sola idea me provocaba una flojera tremenda, sería mejor pedirle a Michaela que ella fuera por lo necesario, dándole el dinero y por esa noche, pedir algo de cenar.

Encendí el televisor pero sin hallar algo entretenido que ver. Finalmente le dejé en un canal de vídeos, eran las 4:15pm. Muy temprano para salir de casa. Me acosté hecho un ovillo en el sofá y poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron sintiendo pesados y un profundo sueño me invadió.

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

5:23pm, fue lo primero que vi. Rayos, tenía que darme prisa para llegar a tiempo. Aunque era casi seguro que el vuelo de mi hermano fuera a retrasarse.

Perezosamente me senté, dando una largo bostezo. Me tallé los ojos, que aún sentía como si fueran a cerrarse. Apagué la televisión y fui al baño.

Luego de descargar mi vejiga y lavarme las manos, tomé las llaves del Volvo y salí de casa. Sólo me detuve en un súper para comprar una cajetilla de cigarros y de ahí manejé directo al aeropuerto.

No había tráfico, de hecho la carretera estaba sola, por lo que me di el lujo de subir la velocidad a 120 km/h. Traía la capota del coche abajo y me puse los lentes oscuros, pese a que ya no había mucho sol. Puse uno de mis CD's favoritos, _The killers_. Y empecé a cantar mientras sentía el viento despeinar mi cabello.

Llegué minutos antes de las 6:00pm y no batallé en encontrar lugar en el estacionamiento. Bajé del coche, activando la alarma y me dispuse a entrar.

Casi no había mucha gente, lo que agradecí a montones. Por una extraña razón no me agradaban las personas.

Recordé que debía avisarle a mi madre que ya estaba ahí, de seguro se la pasó mortificada toda la tarde. Encendí el celular y de inmediato empezaron a llegar mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Antes de leerlos le marqué, no timbró más de dos veces cuando respondió.

-Matt, ¿estás bien?

-Eh, sí mamá.- respondí.

-Hijo me tenías muy preocupada, ¿por qué apagaste el celular?- no quise dar explicaciones, menos a ella que ya nada tenía que saber de mi vida personal.

-Sólo te aviso que estoy en el aeropuerto, esperando a TK.

-Ah, ya veo.- obviamente noté el cambio de su voz cuando no respondí a su pregunta.- Bueno, tu hermano llegará por el pasillo 11. Espéralo ahí.

-Ok.- estaba por colgar cuando escuché la escuché decirme algo.

-Matt...

-¿Sí?- un largo suspiro se dejó escuchar por el auricular.

-Gracias por avisarme. Y gracias por hacer esto, te pagaré todo los gastos de TK...

-Mamá.- la detuve.- No es necesario.- casi podría jurar que sonrió al escucharme.

-Por favor pídele a tu hermano que venga a cenar, tú también estás invitado si quieres.- hubo un silencio. En ese momento vi al rubio cruzar el pasillo con un par de maletas arrastrando y una mochila en la espalda. Aparentemente me estaba buscando.

-Gracias. Tengo que irme, TK ya llegó.- sin esperar más, colgué la llamada y me acerqué al enano, debía cambiar ese apodo pues ya no era digno de su estatura.

-¡Matty!- chilló al verme, soltó sus maletas y me abrazó con fuerza. Odiaba que me llamara así, por más que le había pedido que no lo hiciera, no me hacía caso.

-Hey...- dije intentando sonreír.- ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

-Aburrido, como todos los que no son en primera clase.- sonrió, era casi tan arrogante como yo excepto que él siempre estaba de tan buen ánimo que me enfermaba.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu vida?- me guiñó un ojo al preguntar esto.

-Eh, bueno. Ya sabes. Normal, aburrida. Lo mismo de siempre.- arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya, Matty. Esperaba que me tuvieras noticias buenas. Como que ya te has comprometido con Sora o que decidiste volver a tocar en una banda.- negué con la cabeza. Tomé una maleta y la arrastré por el pasillo, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-No enano.- rompí el silencio una vez en el estacionamiento.- Tú sabes que no me gustan los compromisos y que lo de la banda no es más que pérdida de tiempo. La oficina me consume totalmente, el haber adquirido el puesto de gerente en aquella cadena de hoteles es una responsabilidad que requiere todo de mí.

-Sí, lo entiendo.- dijo con pena, entrando al carro.- Pero acuérdate que no todo en la vida es trabajo, date tiempo para ti.

-_¿Más del que ya tengo?_- pensé. Volví a ponerme los lentes y arranqué el coche rumbo a casa de mi madre.

* * *

**Canción: **If I could see you again – Yiruma.

**Reto: **Si algo no sale como lo pensé, no preocuparme, sino ocuparme de buscar la forma de retomar un nuevo camino para llegar a lo que me he propuesto.

**Acuerdo: **No basta con saber, es necesario HACER.

**Versículo: **"No se contenten sólo con escuchar la palabra, pues así se engañan a ustedes mismos. Llévenla a la práctica." Santiago 1:22.


	3. Salidas

**He vuelto a la escuela y ¿saben qué? Estoy cargada de tarea T_T de hecho pensé en no subir este capi porque no lo había terminado pero gracias a Dios tuve tiempo ayer y aunque casi me da un resfriado por estar en una banquita con mi laptop y sin chaqueta, lo he hecho! :D jajaja para que vean cuánto los quiero ^^**

**Anyways, disfruten de éste precioso fin de semana! :D y pues a echarle ganas, la vida es maravillosa, ¿no creen? :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Salidas.**

"_La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir."_

_Alphonse de Lamartine_

**TK**

_-Este libro es excelente.- exclamé, sintiendo la presencia del abuelo en mi espalda._

_-Lo sé, es por eso que te lo he obsequiado.- puse el separador en la página que iba y lo cerré dejándolo en mis piernas._

_-¿Hace mucho que lo leíste?_

_-Hace un par de años.- se sentó en el sillón de junto._

_-Es que la manera de narrar, la trama... jamás me había llamado la atención una historia de fantasía.- y era verdad, en mi poco tiempo de vida apenas y había leído cosas que me ordenaban en la escuela._

_-Cuando comencé a leerlo, Laura Gallego se convirtió en mi autora favorita._

_-Creo que será la mía también.- sonreí._

_Se trataba de una saga, cuatro libros llamados Crónicas de la torre, hacía una semana el abuelo me los dio y ya había terminado los primeros dos e iba a mitad del tercero. No podía parar, casi no dormía y al despertar todo lo que hacía era seguir leyendo._

_En ese momento una brillante o alocada idea cruzó por mi mente: quería ser escritor._

**¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤-•-¤**

El día estaba de lo más aburrido. No tenía absolutamente nada qué hacer.

En lo que iba de esa semana había terminado de ver todas las películas de mi hermano y todos sus videojuegos. Deseaba ya entrar a la escuela y poder entretenerme en algo.

Matt no se había dignado a tomarse tiempo de platicar conmigo. Digo, no es que lo necesitara, pero como hermano me hallaba algo ansioso por contarle sobre mis futuros proyectos y escuchar su opinión.

Cuando me encontraba en Francia pasé por una terrible presión al no saber qué sería de mi vida, a qué me dedicaría y es que se me antojaba estudiar un montón de cosas. Por un momento pensé en Arquitectura pero al ser tan mal dibujante desistí de ello. Además, el verme encerrado en una oficina como mi hermano hacía, usar ropa elegante todo el tiempo y codearme con gente importante no era mi pasión.

Yo quería un trabajo _práctico_. En donde pudiera mostrarle a las personas quién soy. Mis creencias, mis costumbres, pensamientos, en fin. Siento que tengo mucho que expresar y sólo a través de la escritura puedo hacerlo, por lo que así decidí: Licenciatura en letras.

Busqué en cada universidad esa carrera y sólo estaba en la universidad de Tokio y de Odaiba. En la primera, me agradaba la idea pero si me iba allá tendría que quedarme en un dormitorio y probablemente compartirlo con algún perdedor con el que saldría en bronca. No. Me gustaba ser independiente y que la gente no se metiera tanto en mi vida o me cuestionara por qué hago las cosas a mi manera.

Opté por la segunda y le pedí a mamá que me dejara regresar a casa. Después de todo me llevaba bien con su esposo Damián y Sophie, la niña que adoptó.

No sé qué fue lo que la llevó a negarme la oferta.

Creo que, al revivir su vida amorosa, mamá no quería entrometidos para, al igual que Matt y yo, hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin ser cuestionada.

No es que yo lo hiciera, pero dado el parecido que mostraba con mi hermano supuse ella temía que fuera a reaccionar como él.

En fin, en lugar de ofrecerme su casa le pidió a Matt que me dejase estar ahí y éste aceptó sin discusión.

Ahora aquí estaba yo, hacía una semana que había llegado y mi vida se estaba volviendo monótona como la de él, quien llevaba horas pegado a su laptop trabajando.

Desee tanto tener un miserable amigo a mi lado o una novia.

Sonreí.

Como si conseguir novia fuera difícil para mí.

Si estaba solo en ese momento era porque las mujeres con las que había salido terminaban siendo unas interesadas o usándome para levantar su estatus social.

Me harté de ello. Quería algo diferente, una relación seria.

Y un propósito que tenía para cuando entrara a la universidad sería buscar a una señorita con quien valiera la pena estar.

Caminé por todo el cuarto, dándole vueltas. Me moría de desesperación. Fui a la estancia y encendí la televisión, nada interesante.

Entré al cuarto de mi hermano buscando algo que me entretuviera por un rato pero no había nada. Nada excepto un montón de ropa regada y un fatídico olor a pies.

Ahora entendía por qué Matt no quería que Michaela recogiera esa habitación. Le daba vergüenza.

Sin más qué hacer bajé a fastidiarlo. Lo convencería de ir al cine y usaría la mejor arma que poseo. Chantaje.

Lo vi sentado en el sofá. Llevaba horas ahí. ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba? Yo sí, con sólo verlo.

-Hermano. Vamos al cine.- me senté a su lado. Como si fuera un zombie lentamente volteó la mirada hacia mí. Estaba serio, tanto que me asustó.

-No puedo, TK. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Aigri*.- murmuré en francés, sabiendo que él no lo entendía.- ¡Por favor! Toda la semana te la has pasado metido en la oficina, mereces un descanso.- sonreí. Y aquí venía, mi táctica que nunca falla. Súplica.- Ándale vamos.- haciendo algo de drama me puse de pie y empecé a jalarle un brazo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- gritó, alejando mis manos con fuerza.- Si quieres ve tú.- suspiré.

-No seas ridículo, no iré solo al cine.- ¿cómo se le ocurría?

-Entonces invita a alguien.- ¡Ja! Ahora sí que era un tonto, ¿a quién? No conocía a nadie. Levanté una ceja, gesto que copié de él cuando quería hacerme ver que mis palabras no tenían sentido, pero no resultó.

-Tonto, no conozco a nadie aquí. Al menos hasta enero que entre a la universidad no conoceré a alguien.

-Mala suerte.- murmuró, volviéndose a la laptop.

-Por favor, Matt. No seas malo y acompáñame al cine.- usé un tono de voz que me había copiado de él. Y creo, ahora sí estaba resultando. Se quedó mirando la pantalla un momento antes de hablar. Sabía que había dado en el clavo. Puse mis ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Bien, tú ganas.- sí, sonreí, sabía que lo haría. Para chantaje y súplica nadie mejor que Takaishi. Cerró su laptop y se puso de pie para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Me dejas conducir?- pregunté. Aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

-No.- gritó desde arriba.- No tienes licencia.

-Pero tú vas conmigo.- obvié.

-Aún así, no.

Salimos de casa. Apenas subimos al Volvo encendió el estéreo. Conocía bien a Matt y sabía que no le gustaba mucho platicar, principalmente porque no tenía un tema de conversación para hacerlo. Suspiré resignado. Otro propósito sería ayudarlo a desarrollar sus habilidades sociales.

-¿No me preguntarás qué pienso estudiar?- rompí el silencio.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento es que...

-El trabajo.- acerté. Su excusa favorita. Tan sólo asintió.- Estudiaré Literatura.

-¿Qué?- empezó a reírse, o mejor dicho, burlarse.

-No te burles.- bramé.- En Francia he leído obras maravillosas.

-Entonces estudia otra cosa.- indicó, haciéndome sentir como tonto. Me reí.

-No quiero, Matt. Prefiero ser yo quien esté plasmando mis ideas en cientos de hojas para que en algún futuro alguien que las lea, las adopte y cambie su forma de ser y luego las transmita y de alguna manera, ser contribuyente a mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas.- noté que me miró de reojo.

-Vaya... pues... ¿qué clase de Licenciatura escogerás?- y aquí venía, me sentía tan emocionado con tan sólo pensar en mi futura carrera que sonreí aún más.

-Licenciado en letras.

-¿Qué!- se echó a reír. Sé que era una carrera poco conocida, el número de alumnos que ingresaban a ella por semestre no rebasaba los 20. Pero eso no era pretexto para burlarse.- ¿Eso qué es?- le golpee el hombro para hacer que se callara.

-Pues por lo que vi en el plan de materias, veré los géneros literarios, la composición de textos, latín, etc. Empiezo con textos clásicos e introducción a la filosofía.- sentía emoción con sólo nombrarlo. Imaginarlo. Él asintió.

-Pues buena suerte.- dijo sin más.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegamos al cine. Estaba lleno. Vi la expresión de desagrado de Matt al buscar un lugar dónde estacionarse. No le gustaba la gente o la idea de socializar con ella. Era un ermitaño.

Se bajó del auto al igual que yo y entramos. Lo escuché suspirar al ver una larga fila en las taquillas y dulcería.

-Mejor vamos a otro.- empezó a quejarse.

-Claro que no, yo hago fila en la dulcería y tú compra los boletos.- sabía que si salíamos de ahí el único lugar al que iríamos sería a casa de vuelta.

-Bien.- renegó.- ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Emm...- miré la pantalla que anunciaba las funciones. No se me apetecía ver una en específico.- No sé, tú elige la que quieras. Pero sólo que no sea comedia romántica.- me desagradaban a montones esas películas. Él asintió.

Se quedó haciendo fila mientras yo iba a la dulcería. Había muchos niños corriendo, adorables. Recuerdo lo inquieto que yo era a esa edad. Es lo mejor, disfrutar sin ser regañado.

-¿Me puede dar el combo 3 y aparte un hot-dog?- pedí, una vez llegó mi turno. La señorita de cabello rojizo prácticamente tiró baba al verme.

-¿Eh? Sí claro.- al darse cuenta de la vergüenza que había pasado se puso toda roja y se volteó para servir lo que le pedía.

Sonreí. Estaba acostumbrado a causar ese tipo de cosas en las mujeres. Lo traía en los genes.

-Aquí tiene.- me entregó una charola que tenía unas palomitas grandes, unos nachos, dos refrescos y el hot-dog.- Son $12 dólares.

-Gracias.- sonreí provocando que la chica volviera a sonrojarse.

Me acerqué a la barra de condimentos para llenar las palomitas con salsa y preparar el hot-dog. Había una persona delante de mí, esperé a que terminara y seguí.

Me encantaba el olor de la mantequilla líquida cayendo sobre los nachos. Vaya, tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio apenas entrara a clases para bajar todo el peso que Michaela, con sus deliciosas comidas, me había hecho subir.

Terminando esto me voltee y sin darme cuenta casi tropiezo con una... una dulzura.

La joven que tenía en frente mío estaba preciosa. Pequeña, blanca, ojos grandes, cabello largo... divina. Casi provocó en mí el mismo efecto que yo causo en las mujeres. Casi.

Se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta. Bingo. Yo había conseguido deslumbrarla.

-Lo siento.- me disculpé sonriendo.- No me fijé...

-Está bien, fue mi culpa.- interrumpió. Sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas y bajó la cabeza, supongo para que yo no me diera cuenta.

Sonreí. Ella se acercó a la barra y yo caminé hasta la entrada de la sala en donde ya estaba Matt esperándome. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía dichoso. Feliz. Entusiasmado. Con mil ganas de brincar. Es el efecto que causa el poder femenino en un hombre.

-¿Por qué traes esa estúpida sonrisa?- preguntó mi hermano, entre divertido y amargado.

-Relájate, hombre. Es que acabo de ver a una niña divina.- rodó los ojos, seguro pensando en lo idiota que soné.

* * *

**Kari**

Tranquilamente pasó esa semana, dejando que la normalidad volviera a nuestra vida. Papá regresó a su rutina diaria en el trabajo, con Tai como su acompañante y yo a mi búsqueda por la carrera perfecta para poder iniciar la universidad en enero.

Dos días seguidos fui al orfanato, llevando comida de más y ropa. Dolores me había acompañado a comprarla. Hacía años papá me había puesto un chofer para lo que necesitara. Debo admitir que no me gustaba tenerlo, sabía que más que manejar para mí, él se encargaba de decirle a dónde iba y cuánto tiempo tardaba.

Por lo general siempre se lo contaba yo, pero al llegar un tiempo en el que no quise dar muchas explicaciones de lo que hacía, mi padre se preocupó y supongo yo, por eso decidió dejarme a James.

Era sábado, uno muy aburrido debo añadir. Mi tía Ana se había ido de segunda luna de miel con su esposo a París y no volvería hasta navidad. Dolores me había pedido permiso de faltar ese día pues tenía un pariente enfermo en Tokio y quería ir a verlo.

Papá y Tai en el despacho y yo, en la enorme casa, sin nada qué hacer.

En la televisión no había algo que me entretuviera, no quería ir a rentar películas ni mucho menos ir al cine sola. Ayer había ido de compras por lo que nada me hacía falta.

Me sentí desesperada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las ganas de tener un novio me consumieron. Si lo tuviera ahora mismo le pediría que viniera a hacerme compañía o saldría a donde fuera con él.

Pero claro, al ser la hija de Yuuko Yagami, ningún muchacho se sentía a mi altura. Antes de verme lo miraban a él y mejor se alejaban.

Se me ocurrió hablarle a Yolei, hacía semanas que no sabía de ella. Era mi mejor amiga, pero a diferencia mía, ella sí se había matriculado en la universidad y estudiaba Arquitectura. Era su primer semestre por lo que sí la afectó mucho. Ahora se la pasaba despierta por horas para poder terminar sus láminas y tareas. Cuando la llamaba me pedía que fuera breve porque tenía que estudiar o se encontraba en la biblioteca y no podía hacer ruido.

Reconozco que me molesté al principio porque sentía celos de su carrera. Tonto, lo sé. Pero es que sentía como si algo me robara a mi mejor amiga, la atención que siempre me mostraba.

Fue una vez que me pidió que la ayudara a terminar una maqueta que entendí lo agotador que es ese trabajo. Es que todo debía estar perfecto, cada detalle en orden y sin manchas. Yo jamás había sido buena para los trabajos manuales y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque todo saliera bonito.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué.

-¿Hola?- respondió ella.

-¡Yolei! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hey, Kari.- saludó.- Muy cansada.- soltó una risita.- ¡Al fin he terminado exámenes!

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces, estás libre?- esperaba que así fuera.

-Pues, sólo estoy terminando un ensayo que debo entregar el lunes. Pero no me falta mucho.

-Entonces, ¿es un sí?- escuché se rió.

-Sí, Yagami. Estoy libre, ¿qué tienes en mente?- solté un grito de la emoción.

-Estoy totalmente sola en casa, ¿quieres venir? ¿O prefieres que salgamos?

-En tu casa está bien, sirve que nos ponemos al corriente. Tengo mucho que contarte, amiga.- sonreí.

-Claro que sí, yo también. Entonces aquí te espero, Yo.- colgué el celular y me levanté de la cama.

Fui a mi escritorio y encendí la laptop. Puse música, esa clase de música entretenida y que hacen a las piernas moverse automáticamente.

Después abrí mi closet. ¿Qué iba a ponerme? Siempre era un delirio cuando tenía que decidir. Opté por unos jeans claros, una blusa rosa con manga ¾ y mis tenis rosas. Entré al baño y aún escuchando la música, me di una ducha.

Tallé bien mi cabello, siempre me gustaba que oliera a limpio, a fresas, como mi champú. Me vestí rápidamente y me lo desenredé bien, dejándolo suelto como de costumbre.

Me puse un poco de rubor, rímel y gloss en los labios. Pasaron 20 minutos más hasta que escuché el timbre sonar. Una emoción me llenó por dentro y bajando de dos en dos las escaleras, fui a abrir.

-¡Amiga!- exclamó Yolei dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Yo! Awww ¡cuánto tiempo!- sonreí al verla.- Estás súper cambiada.- y sí, llevaba el cabello más corto, un poco abajo de los hombros, lo había teñido de un color morado, el armazón de sus lentes era nuevo y había bajado de peso.

-¡Ni me digas! Me veo horrible, ¿verdad?- reí.

-Claro que no, te ves tan linda como siempre.- ambas entramos a la casa y fuimos a mi cuarto.- A ver, ¡cuéntame todo!- me senté sobre la cama y ella se tiró en un puff color rosa.

-Gracias a Dios, ya pasé todo. No tienes idea de lo estresante que fue ésta semana. Mis compañeros de equipo no fueron nada cooperativos y casi tuve que hacer toda la maqueta yo sola. No dormí tres días seguidos, me sentía como zombie.- rodó los ojos en un gracioso gesto y me reí.- Tuve que cambiar mis lentes porque me subió el aumento.- señaló.- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?- suspiré antes de responder.

-Excelente. Bueno no es cierto, estoy bien.- ambas reímos.- La semana pasada fui al panteón a visitar la tumba de mi mami y ésta semana fui dos veces al orfanato.

-Oh, es cierto. ¿Cómo están todos?- durante un tiempo, Yolei me había acompañado y conocía bien a los pequeños.

-Están muy bien.- respondí.- Ya están todos muy grandes y Sammy siempre me pregunta por ti.

-¡Awww, Sammy! Los extraño tanto. Espero poder ir la otra semana.- sonreí.

-Sí, sí. Le dará mucho gusto verte. Pues papá está como siempre, encargándose de que haya dinero para comer.- reí.- Y Tai anda con él a todos lados.

-¿Y Dolores?

-Se fue a Tokio a visitar a un pariente que está enfermo. Regresa hasta el lunes.

-Ya veo.- nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.- Conocí a un muchacho.- voltee la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?- me acosté boca abajo, sujetando el rostro con mis manos y meneando los pies en el aire, esperando que contestara.

-Se llama Ken Ichijouji, estudia Arquitectura también, pero va en cuarto semestre. Fue una noche en que me frustré tanto porque no podía hacer una fuente y me eché a llorar sobre el material en el restirador. En el Arizona.- éste era el edificio en donde todos los estudiantes de Arquitectura y Diseño Industrial iban a hacer sus trabajos cuando requerían quedarse y trabajar en equipo.

-¿Te vio llorando?- un color carmín llenó sus mejillas y me eché a reír.- No lo creo, Yolei, ¿qué te dijo?

-Se acercó a mí y amablemente me preguntó si necesitaba algo, ¡ay Kari! No pensé en ese momento y le conté lo desesperada que me sentía y lo frustrada porque el tiempo se iba y no podía terminar. Me dijo que estaba acostumbrado, era parte de la vida de un Arquitecto y que no me preocupara. Me ayudó con la fuente, de hecho la terminó en un dos por tres y no sólo eso, trajo sus cosas a una mesa junto a la mía y me hizo compañía toda la noche.

-¡Awww qué lindo!

-¡Lo sé!- se mordió el labio inferior.- Está súper guapo, en serio.- su mirada se perdió en la ventana y no quitaba esa boba sonrisa de chiquilla enamorada.- Tiene 20 años.

-¡Oye qué bien! ¿Le pediste su número o su mail?

-Ah sí, me dio su mail y me lo he topado un par de veces y siempre lo saludo.

-¡Ay amiga, qué padre!- suspiré.- Yo tengo muchas ganas de tener un novio, ¡en serio! Precisamente ahorita me sentía tan sola y dije: "quiero un novio ¡ya!"- ambas reímos ante mis exagerados gestos.

-¿Y Davis? Se veía que le gustabas a ese chico.

-¡Puff! Apenas mi papá empezó a interrogarle una vez que me invitó al cine y se enteró que estudia Psicología, no supe más de él. Además, no estaba guapo.- Yolei rodó los ojos.

-No me digas, no puedes dejar de pensar en tu rubio perfecto. ¿Cómo lo llamas?- sonreí.

-Mi ángel.- afirmé.- Y sí, te digo que no dejo de pensar en él.

-¡Tenías ocho años!

-Sí, pero estaba súper guapo. Awww quisiera verlo de nuevo...- mi amiga negó con la cabeza, sabía que no le gustaba que viviera atada al recuerdo de un perfecto extraño al que sólo había visto una vez y que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si seguía con vida. Pero me era imposible hacerlo. Estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo.

-Pues aquí encerrada no vas a encontrarlo.- rompió el silencio.- Vamos al cine.- una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ok. Vamos.- acepté.

Tomé mi bolsa y salí de casa con Yolei.

-¿Traes tu carro?- le pregunté.

-Síp.

-Genial.- en ese momento, como lo suponía, James se acercó a mí.

-Señorita...- sabía que iba a decirme que no podía salir, al menos no sin su compañía.

-James.- le corté.- Iré al cine con mi amiga. Ella trae su carro. Tómate el resto de la tarde libre, yo le diré a papá.- el hombre me miró seriamente.

-Usted sabe cuáles fueron las órdenes del señor Yagami, no puedo dejarla ir sola.

-¡Pero no voy sola! Yolei me acompaña.- la señalé y mi amiga sólo sonrió antes de entrar a su Bettle rojo.- Por favor, James. Te prometo que si papá se enoja la culpa caerá sobre mí y le diré que te he obligado a hacerlo.- me miró preocupado un momento.

-Está bien, señorita.- sonrió.- Diviertase.

Le agradecí su comprensión y me dispuse a ir al cine con mi amiga. Encendí el estéreo. Traía uno de nuestros CD's favoritos puesto. _The pippetes_. Comenzó la primer canción, _Your kisses are wasted on me_. Ambas empezamos a cantar a todo volumen, dejando que el viento que se colaba por la ventana nos despeinara por completo.

-Awww ya te extrañaba.- me dijo.

-Yo también, amiga. Bastante.- sonreí.

Continuamos cantando hasta llegar al lugar. Había mucha gente, el estacionamiento estaba casi lleno.

Al bajarme, noté un Volvo, convertible, color gris muy bonito.

-Quiero éste carro.- lo señalé, ambas caminábamos a la entrada.

-Está precioso, pero ¿no crees que es muy masculino?

-Quizás por eso me gusta...- sonreí.- Porque soy muy masculina.- hice un ademán que provocó que Yolei se partiera de risa.

Entramos al lugar. La taquilla y dulcería estaban llenas.

-Yo hago fila y tú compra las palomitas.- me dijo.- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Cualquier comedia romántica.- sonreí.- Quiero reírme y llorar contigo.

-Hecho, tú compra unas palomitas y nachos.

Me dirigí a hacer fila. Había unas diez personas delante de mí.

Noté a varios niños corriendo por el lugar y haciendo mucho escándalo. La verdad, me desagradaba que las mamás le permitieran a sus hijos hacer eso. Era una falta de educación.

No pude evitar el prestar mi atención a un niño, de unos cuatro años, que gritaba muy fuerte y hacía un berrinche, jalando el pantalón de su madre. Una señora joven que platicaba animadamente con otra mujer mientras se comía unos nachos.

Ugh. Desee tanto ir a encararla y reclamarle su actitud. ¿Para qué traía hijos al mundo si no les daba la atención que necesitaban? Me enterneció mucho el pequeño.

Finalmente llegó mi turno en la fila.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- me atendió amablemente un joven, pasaba de los 20, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Sonreí.

-Me das el combo 3, por favor.- pedí.- Y un chocolate.

-Claro que sí, ¿algo más?

-No, nada más.

-¿De qué sabor sus refrescos?- no dejaba de sonreírme, me sentí algo intimidada.

-Manzana, por favor.- enseguida puso mi orden en una charola y me lo entregó.

-Son $10 dólares.- le di el dinero.

-Gracias.

A paso torpe caminé hacia el niño, se quedó mirándome. Estaba precioso, tenía el rostro manchado por las lágrimas ya secas, sus enormes ojos color avellana estaban enrojecidos y su labio se movía en un puchero. A como pude me incliné, dejé la charola en el piso y le entregué el chocolate.

-Aquí tienes.- sonreí. Dudó antes de agarrarlo. Pero una vez sus manos tocaron la envoltura dejó ver un hueco que tenía en la dentadura con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gra...cias.- le acaricié el cabello. Adoraba a los niños. Su madre, quien se había percatado ya de lo que hice, se aclaró la garganta, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Me puse de pie, tomé la bandeja y sin sentir miedo o vergüenza, la encaré.

-Su hijo pedía un poco de su atención, señora.- reprendí amablemente.- Dísculpeme si estoy siendo entrometida pero si hay algo que no tolero es ver cuando un niño reclama atención y no se le es dada.- los amielados ojos de la mujer se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que pase una linda tarde.- sonreí.

Me di media vuelta para ir a la barra donde estaban los condimentos para las palomitas.

-Muchacha insolente.- escuché que murmuró, pero no hice caso y seguí caminando.

Estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas así. Era una cualidad que saqué de mamá. Siempre que se me presentaba la oportunidad de hacer algo _bueno _lo hacía.

Gracias a Dios aprendí a disfrutar la vida sin sentir vergüenza por mis acciones. Si la gente hablaba de mí, para bien o para mal, era su problema. Era lo que ellos pensaban de mí y no me afectaba.

Me conozco bastante bien, sé quien soy y los motivos por los que hago lo que hago, ¿para qué darle importancia a comentarios de gente que no conoce eso?

Sin darme cuenta pisé un chicle, ¿a quién se le ocurría tirar un chicle en la alfombra? Levanté mi pie pero éste sólo se estiró más. Sin alcanzar a notar quién estaba delante de mí, pensando que se había movido di un paso pero me topé con alguien.

Y entonces lo vi. Era idéntico a mi ángel. Un chico rubio, de piel blanca, ojos grandes y azules. Un Adonis.

-Lo siento.- me dijo sonriendo. Dios, qué sonrisa tan más linda.- No me fijé...

-Está bien, fue mi culpa.- lo interrumpí. Sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Agaché la cabeza en un estúpido intento de esconderlo y me acerqué a la barra. Llenando de salsa mis palomitas. El rubio se alejó hacia el pasillo.

-¿Y esa cara de tomate?- se burló Yolei, acercándose a mí. Sonreí.

-Acabo de ver a mi ángel.- frunció el ceño.- Bueno, no era él. Pero se parecía bastante, en serio ¡estaba igualito!- mi amiga comenzó a tocarme las mejillas y la frente, inspeccionando mi temperatura.

-¿Segura no estás enferma, Yagami?- le golpee el hombro y ambas reímos.

-De verdad estaba muy guapo.

-Le hubieras pedido su teléfono o algo.- la miré seriamente, pensé que bromeaba pero no era así.

-Seguramente, como no. Bonita me vería llegando: "hola amigo, ¿sabes? Estás muy guapo, ¿me das tu teléfono?" no seas ridícula.- mi amiga se burló una vez más y, tomando un puño de palomitas en las manos, caminó al pasillo donde le entregó los boletos al encargado.

* * *

**Matt**

Ese día estaba más ocupado de lo habitual. El estúpido contador había echado a perder el trabajo de meses al no hacer respaldo y ahora tenía que capturar todo yo solo. Ya que el muy idiota renunció antes de que lo descubriera.

Por eso odiaba a los contadores, no saben hacer nada bien. No era justo que me hubiera fregado durante años para poder conseguir un puesto en donde no tuviera que volver a teclear cifras enumerativas para que de un día a otro, fuera lo que me tocaba hacer.

Apenas iba en marzo y ya tenía los dedos hinchados. Me ardían los ojos, sabía que debía usar mis lentes pero me desesperaban.

Miré las grandes carpetas que tenían las facturas y nóminas de cada mes, de cada persona en el hotel. No, definitivamente no terminaría.

Di un suspiro y me recargué en el sillón, perdiendo la vista en el techo. El televisor estaba encendido pero no prestaba atención a la película transmitida.

-Hermano.- escuché bajar a TK.- Vamos al cine.- se sentó a mi lado. Lentamente voltee la vista hacia él. Mi expresión era seria. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tentarme con esa idea cuando yo estaba ahogado en trabajo? Idiota.

-No puedo, TK. Tengo mucho que hacer.- rodó los ojos mientras exclamaba algo que no alcancé a entender.

-¡Por favor! Toda la semana te la has pasado metido en la oficina, mereces un descanso.- sonrió. Tenía la misma encantadora sonrisa que mamá.- Ándale vamos.- se puso de pie y me jaló de un brazo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- levanté la voz, zafándome de sus manos.- Si quieres ve tú.- bufó.

-No seas ridículo, no iré solo al cine.

-Entonces invita a alguien.- levantó una ceja.

-Tonto, no conozco a nadie aquí. Al menos hasta enero que entre a la universidad no conoceré a alguien.

-Mala suerte.- murmuré, volviéndome a la laptop.

-Por favor, Matt. No seas malo y acompáñame al cine.- usó ese tono de voz suplicante que yo, desgraciadamente, le había enseñado para que consiguiera lo que quería. Me quedé mirando la pantalla un momento sin decir más. Él tenía razón, siendo yo el gerente no tenía por qué hacer eso, en todo caso mi trabajo debía ser buscar a otro contador y que lo hiciera. Lo miré. Tenía esa mirada de borrego a medio morir.

-Bien, tú ganas.- lo vi sonreír de oreja a oreja y me puse de pie, debía cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Me dejas conducir?- escuché que preguntó desde abajo.

-No.- respondí, quitándome la camisa.- No tienes licencia.

-Pero tú vas conmigo.

-Aún así, no.

Sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por abandonar el trabajo, salí de casa junto a mi hermano. Quien parecía un chiquillo chiflado al que se le otorga el permiso de comer chocolates y dulces a montones.

Encendí el estéreo, prefería escuchar música antes de entablar una conversación con él. No tenía ánimos de platicar ni un buen tema de conversación.

-¿No me preguntarás qué pienso estudiar?- su mirada se fijó en mí. Es cierto, desde que llegó no había tocado ese tema con él.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento es que...

-El trabajo.- balbuceó. Yo me limité a asentir.- Estudiaré Literatura.

-¿Qué?- me reí. Siempre había pensado que TK estudiaría algo relacionado a los deportes. Después de todo era muy bueno en eso, en cada equipo al que se unía terminaban nombrándolo capitán. ¿Literatura? ¿Qué mosco le había picado al chiquitín?

-No te burles.- dijo.- En Francia he leído obras maravillosas.

-Entonces estudia otra cosa.- señalé, como si fuera algo obvio. Él se rió.

-No quiero, Matt. Prefiero ser yo quien esté plasmando mis ideas en cientos de hojas para, que en algún futuro alguien que las lea, las adopte y cambie su forma de ser y luego las transmita y de alguna manera, ser contribuyente a mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas.- lo miré de reojo. Parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

-Vaya... pues... ¿qué clase de Licenciatura escogerás?- sonrió aún más.

-Licenciado en letras.

-¿Qué!- me reí. Jamás había escuchado algo así.- ¿Eso qué es?- él me golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado al ver que me burlaba.

-Pues por lo que vi en el plan de materias, veré los géneros literarios, la composición de textos, latín, etc. Empiezo con textos clásicos e introducción a la filosofía.- asentí. Así que eso era, ¿eh? Sonaba algo loco.

-Pues buena suerte.- dije sin más.

Minutos luego llegamos al cine. Estaba lleno. Debía haber recordado que por ser sábado en la tarde la gente iría ahí.

Me bajé del auto, al igual que TK y entramos. Había una larga fila en las taquillas y dulcería.

-Mejor vamos a otro.- me quejé.

-Claro que no, yo hago fila en la dulcería y tú compra los boletos.

-Bien.- renegué.- ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Emm...- se quedó viendo a la pantalla que anunciaba las funciones. La verdad a mí me daba igual si era una de acción o de terror.- No sé, tú elige la que quieras. Pero sólo que no sea comedia romántica.- hizo un gesto de desagrado. Yo asentí.

Me formé en la fila, había al menos unas veinte personas adelante de mí y sólo tres taquillas estaban abiertas. Había niños corriendo por todo el lugar. Dios. Odiaba, no a los niños, sino a las madres que los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran. Había uno que llamó mi atención, haciendo un berrinche porque, creo yo, no quisieron comprarle palomitas. Sentí ganas de ir y comprarle una caja con tal de que se callara y después darle una bofetada a su madre. La muy tonta se reía con una amiga y se comía unos nachos sin prestarle la más mínima atención al pequeño, quien le jalaba el pantalón desesperado. Y entonces algo llamó mi atención. Una joven, no alcancé a ver su rostro, de cabello largo color chocolate y una figura de ensueño se acercó al pequeño. Se inclinó dejando la bandeja a su lado y le entregó un chocolate. El pequeño sonrió complacido. La idiota de su madre miraba a la chica con algo de coraje. Vi que la joven se levantó y le dijo algo a la señora que no debió haber sido muy amable porque sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó muda. Bien, se lo merecía. Graciosamente la chica se alejó de ellos, dejando al niño encantado comiendo su golosina. Maldición. ¿Por qué no fui yo quien hizo eso? Odiaba ver que la gente hacía lo que quería, lo que le aplacía sin sentir vergüenza por ser juzgada. Supongo que por mi posición en el trabajo había adquirido la manía que todos los demás gerentes y las apariencias eran algo que cuidaba bastante. Quizás por eso no dejaba a nadie entrar a mi vida.

Yo no quería tener hijos. La sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta. Sora una vez me insinuó que le gustaría formalizar la relación que llevábamos y formar una familia. Obviamente se retractó al ver que la abandoné por semanas.

Yo no necesitaba eso. Estaba bien conmigo mismo. Tenía la casa, el carro y trabajo que cualquiera anhelaba. Estaba, hasta cierto punto, satisfecho con eso. Más no feliz. Sabía que la dicha y felicidad no estaban hechas para mí y por eso hacía muchos años que me cansé de buscarlas.

Por sorprendente que parezca la fila avanzó rápido. Voltee hacia la dulcería, TK ya estaba poniéndole salsa a las palomitas. Fui hacia la sala y le esperé a que llegara para entrar.

Vanidosamente caminó hacia mí con una idiota expresión de felicidad.

-¿Por qué traes esa estúpida sonrisa?

-Relájate, hombre.- me dijo.- Es que acabo de ver a una niña divina.- rodé los ojos, seguro estaba exagerando.

* * *

**_Aigri_ en español significa _Amargado_.**

**Canción: **The moment – Yiruma.

**Reto: **Dar gracias hasta por las cosas más sencillas que me rodean, como una mosca.

**Acuerdo: **En vez de cuestionar por qué tengo, hago o me pasan ciertas cosas, simplemente agradecerlas y disfrutar.

**Versículo: **"Dedíquense a la oración: perseveren en ella con agradecimiento." Colosenses 4:2.


	4. Casualidades

**Mi semana ha sido, resumida en una palabra: Interesante. ¿Y la suya? ^^**

**Éste no es el capítulo que originalmente tenía planeado y lo borré todo xD o casi todo, gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Intenté hacer un mmm... lemmon en el capi pero xDD sinceramente yo reconozco que no soy nada buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas jajaja así que les pido me hagan saber si les gustó o no y qué creen que debería mejorar ^^**

**Btw cheuqueen entre semana mi canal en youtube: paola959 subiré un video para que mi prima Aussy-chan se burle de mi acento mexicano ¬¬' jajajajajajajajaja... y pues más delante les tendré una sorpresita ahí 8D**

**Excelente fin de semana! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Casualidades.**

_"La casualidad es quizá el seudónimo de Dios, cuando no quiere firmar."_

_Jaques Anatole._

**Matt**

El despertador seguía sonando: 6:00am. Ugh. No quería levantarme, no tenía que hacerlo... bueno sí tenía. Luego de haber holgazaneado todo el fin de semana, era mi deber cumplir con los mil pendientes que dejé.

Perezosamente lo apagué. La cama me tentaba a seguir ahí, el edredón parecía posesionarse de mi cuerpo y atraparme en su suavidad y calor no dejándome despejar el sueño que aún sentía.

Disciplina.

Fue lo que vino a mi mente al casi caer preso de Morfeo otra vez.

Ese año especialmente estaba trabajando en mi disciplina personal, tenía reglas, que yo mismo me establecí para cumplir con algunas metas y una de ellas era: hacer ejercicio.

Sin ya pensármelo dos veces me levanté, me sentía cansado, mareado y con dolor de cuerpo. Pero era mi responsabilidad, me había desvelado anoche y me lo merecía por no respetar la hora que me había asignado para dormir.

Entrando al closet, agarré un pantalón y sudadera deportiva y dejando la playera blanca que llevaba, salí a correr.

Hacía ya tiempo que no lo hacía en el vecindario, casi siempre me iba a un parque o al club deportivo. Había olvidado lo bien que se siente andar escuchando _No longer fun_ mientras saludo a algunos vecinos, cuyo nombre no recuerdo al pasar por sus casas.

Di varias vueltas a la cuadra hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar. Supe entonces que era hora de volver.

TK aún seguía durmiendo y mi sirvienta ya había llegado y estaba por aspirar la sala.

-Buenos días, joven Ishida.- me saludó. Fui a la cocina por algo para beber.

-Buenos días, Michaela. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:12am.

-Genial. Voy a bañarme.- dejando el vaso de agua sobre la barra, me dirigí a las escaleras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará el joven Ishida?- preguntó curiosa.

-Takaishi.- aclaré, pero sin más.- Por tiempo indefinido.- me miró sorprendida.- No te preocupes, Michaela. Te doblaré la paga por encargarte de la cocina.- sonrió.

-No es necesario, joven. Lo hago encantada.

-Bien. Recuérdame darte dinero para que vayas por comida antes de irme.

-Claro.

Subí las escaleras a toda marcha, aunque mi hora de entrada era a las 8:00am, quería llegar antes y poder hablar con mi secretaria para pedirle que buscara algún contador.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. No me gustaba andar formal, pero siendo un ejecutivo, mi trabajo lo requería. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de TK por todo el pasillo.

Bajé haciendo mucho ruido al chocar los zapatos con la madera. Entré a mi despacho, ordené unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio y los guardé en el portafolio.

-¿Le preparo algo de desayunar?- preguntó Michaela al verme salir. Miré el reloj, las 7:43am.

-No, gracias. Toma.- le entregué $100 dólares.- Compra lo que creas es necesario.

-Sí, señor.

-Si mi hermano se pone fastidioso puedes correrlo.- dije seriamente, la mujer, obviamente, pensó estaba bromeando y se rió.- Aunque sabe que no debe darte lata.

-No se preocupe, más. Vaya que se la hará tarde para el trabajo.- me regaló una dulce mirada y sin decir más, salí de mi casa.

Llegué a la empresa, era un despacho fiscal en donde varios administradores trabajábamos. Cada uno tenía a su cargo un hotel, restaurante o tienda departamental. Yo me encargaba de la administración de los hoteles Riu. Empecé siendo asistente del contador, hacía ya más de cuatro años y con mucho esfuerzo logré alcanzar la gerencia.

Debo decir que fue un gran sacrificio.

-Buenos días, señor Ishida.- me saludó Clare. Pasaba de los 30, piel aperlada, ojos marrones y cabello negro. Era secretaria.

-Buenos días. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-No, ninguna. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

-Sí por favor, un café. Tú sabes cómo me gusta. Cuando me lo lleves quiero pedirte un favor.- sonreí.

-Enseguida se lo tengo.- dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Entré a mi oficina. No muy grande pero al menos era privada. Tenía un escritorio con mi computadora. Un sillón de piel en color rojo y dos archiveros.

Dejé el portafolio sobre el escritorio y encendí la computadora. Empecé a sacar unos papeles de una cajonera cuando Clare entró. Traía una bandeja plateada en las manos, donde estaba la taza de café y unas servilletas. Lo dejó todo sobre el escritorio. Yo regresé a mi silla.

-Toma asiento.- le pedí.- Necesito que busques al mejor contador de Odaiba.- dije seriamente. Ella asintió.- Como sabes, Robert renunció dejando todo el trabajo inconcluso. El fin de semana intenté avanzar pero es demasiado. Si no tengo esas nóminas traspasadas no podrá salir la de Diciembre y entonces estaré en problemas.- ella sonrió.

-Ya veo.

-Por favor, Clare, le pido que sea discreta con esto, no quiero que los otros administradores se enteren.- asintió.- Apenas encuentre a alguien avíseme para programar una cita.

-Cuente con eso, señor Ishida.- me sonrió. Yo asentí, dando por terminada aquella pequeña junta.

Salió de mi oficina y yo me dispuse a seguir con lo que dejé el fin de semana.

Pasó más de una hora sin que pudiera sentirla. Lo que me llevó a salir del ensimismamiento fue el golpeteo de la puerta. Sin responder miré el reloj, 9:31am. Y aún seguía llenando las nóminas del mes de marzo. Parecía como si el trabajo no hubiera avanzado. Volví a escuchar el golpeteo.

-Pase.- dije. Clare entró, traía una hoja en las manos.- ¿Sí?- se acercó al escritorio.

-Señor, he encontrado a un contador. Tiene las mejores referencias. Al parecer lleva años ejerciendo y tiene su propio despacho.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sorprendido.- ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Yuuko Yagami. Trabaja aquí mismo en Odaiba.- me entregó el papel con la dirección.

-Gracias, Clare.

-Me he tomado la molestia de anotar otros dos que aunque no tan buenas, también tienen referencias aceptables.- sonreí.

-Gracias de nuevo.- se dio la media vuelta y me dejó solo.

Antes de marcar, busqué en la computadora a ese tal Yuuko. Había una página, supuse era la de su despacho. Era contador pero trabajaba como administrador. Sonreí. Quizás, él podría ser más que una ayuda para mí. Fui hacia la pestaña que desplegaba la biografía del hombre. La empecé a leer pero sin realmente prestar atención a lo que se decía. Y entonces, hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Una foto que cautivó mi mirada. Estaba él, un joven de cabello castaño y piel morena y una linda muchacha, de cabello lacio y ojos almendrados. Unos ojos que estaba seguro había visto en algún lado. Los tres estaban puestos como para un retrato familiar, con ropa formal y muy sonrientes. No decía el nombre de ellos, sólo que eran hijos de Yuuko. Sonreí aún más, quizás el conocerlo me llevaría más sorpresas de las que esperaba.

Marqué el teléfono que ahí venía señalado. Timbró tres veces antes de que atendieran.

-Despacho de Contaduría Pública, buenos días.- me atendió una voz femenina.

-Eh, buenos días. Me llamo Yamato Ishida y me gustaría solicitar una cita con el licenciado Yuuko Yagami.

-Espere un momento, por favor.- pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que atendiera de nuevo al teléfono.- ¿Bueno?

-Sí, aquí sigo.- dije torpemente.

-Bien, verá señor Ishida, mi jefe se encuentra algo ocupado. Pero dice que puede hacer espacio para verlo hoy a las 11:00am aquí en la oficina.

-Perfecto. Yo paso a esa hora, puntual. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, señor. Que pase un buen día.

Colgué el teléfono y estiré los brazos dando un largo bostezo. Sonreí, al fin podría deshacerme de ese fastidioso trabajo.

Me entretuve escuchando música mientras seguía, ya sin tanto apuro, llenando las nóminas. Sólo me detuve una vez para ir al baño y otra para pedirle a Clare que me preparara otro café.

10:30am. Sin más paciencia, decidí que ya era hora, aunque sabía que no tardaría ni diez minutos en llegar. Le marqué a TK, esperando estuviera despierto.

-¿Hola?- contestó. Se escuchaba la televisión.

-Veo que te has levantado, enano.- bromee.- ¿Qué tal va tu día?

-Aburrido.- se quejó.- ¿Por qué no vienes y vamos a pasear?

-No puedo. Ahora mismo voy a una cita de trabajo. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

-Mmm no, todo tranquilo.

-Genial. ¿Sabes si Michaela ya compró la comida?

-Sí, justo ahora está cocinando. ¿Quieres que le pase algún recado?

-No, no.- suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo, Matt?

-Nada especial. Es sólo que me siento culpable por tenerte abandonado.

-No exageres. Estoy bien. Tú haz tus cosas ya veré cómo me entretengo.

-Gracias, pequeño. Te veo en la tarde.- colgué la llamada.

Me puse el saco y salí rápidamente de la oficina. Le avisé a Clare que regresaría más tarde a lo que ella sólo asintió.

Conduje despacio hasta llegar al lugar. Era una oficina muy bonita. El techo estaba sujeto por vigas de madera resinada y tenía columnas de mármol. Había un escritorio, supuse era de la secretaria que me contestó, pero ella no estaba ahí. Por el contrario, un chico moreno de cabello castaño estaba chequeando algo en la computadora.

-Buenos días.- saludé.

-Buenos días.- me miró con recelo.

-Soy Yamato Ishida, ¿eres tú el señor Yagami?- sonrió.

-Sí, bueno mi nombre es Tai Yagami. Vienes a ver a mi padre, ¿verdad?- asentí.- Ven, sígueme.

Entramos a una oficina muy amplia. Había un tapete de leopardo, la famosa pintura de _El grito_ y varios portarretratos sobre una mesita. Había dos archiveros, parecidos a los de mi oficina. Y un escritorio.

Y entonces lo reconocí de inmediato. Hombre alto, moreno, rasgos toscos y porte elegante. El mismo que vi hace años afuera de una capilla funeraria. Todo empezó a quedarme claro, ahora entendía por qué reconocí esos ojos en la foto de la computadora, ¡era ella! La pequeña que estaba a su lado. Pero claro, era una niña cuando la vi y ahora se había puesto tan bonita.

-¿Señor, Ishida?- preguntó Yuuko, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, así es. Buenos días, señor Yagami.- el hombre me extendió su mano y correspondí al saludo. Pero qué locura, ¿cómo es que el destino me había llevado hacia ellos nuevamente?

-Tome asiento.- ofreció amablemente.

-Su oficina es muy bonita.- él sonrió ante el cumplido. La verdad, no esperaba que un hombre como él hiciera el trabajo de capturar.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su venida?

-Claro.- desabotoné el saco.- Verá, trabajo como administrador de empresas. Estoy encargado de la administración de los hoteles Riu.- sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esto.

-Ha hecho un excelente trabajo en ello, señor Ishida.- asentí.

-Hace una semana, el contador que trabajaba para mí renunció.- él cruzó sus manos apoyándolas sobre el escritorio. Gesto que me puso algo nervioso.- Por imprudencia de mi parte no noté que dejó el trabajo de llenar nóminas inconcluso.

-¿Inconcluso?

-Sí. Por desgracia su computadora fue formateada y olvidó hacer un respaldo de todas las nóminas del hotel situado en Cancún, México.

-Ah, ya veo...- se recargó sobre la silla, agradecí que habláramos el mismo idioma.

-Él me aseguró que había terminado de pasarlo todo de nuevo pero al darle una chequeada al archivo me di cuenta que no es así, ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir la empresa en el sistema y a dar de alta a los empleados. Me la he pasado haciéndolo pero es demasiado y dudo mucho poder terminar.

-Sí, entiendo.- se quedó pensando un minuto.- Y ha venido aquí porque...- sonreí.

-Porque leí referencias suyas. Es, hasta donde supe, el mejor contador de la ciudad y necesito su ayuda para poder pasar las nóminas de manera rápida y sencilla.

-Comprendo. Bien, señor Ishida...

-Matt.- le interrumpí.- Llámeme, Matt.

-Bueno, Matt, espero esté enterado que no hay otra manera de hacerlo más que a mano.- suspiré, eso me temía.- Pero, sin embargo... puedo ayudarle.- sonrió.- ¿Qué tanto le falta?

-Aún voy en marzo.- dije.

-Ah, entonces no es mucho para cuatro manos.

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí, Tai trabaja como mi asistente y tengo a otro muchacho encargado. Yo también me pongo a su disposición.- un alivio me invadió.

-¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, señor Yagami...

-Yuuko, llámame Yuuko.- sonreí.

Hablamos durante un rato más, sobre cómo nos repartiríamos el trabajo y cuánto le pagaría. Él amablemente me dijo que lo haría por el hecho de ayudarme, sin cobrarme algo a cambio. Pero lo justo es justo y trabajo es trabajo, así que no se lo permití. Le ofrecí cierta cantidad, que para él pareció ser mucho, pero al verme tan obstinado aceptó.

Incluso me invitó a un proyecto que estaba por probar sobre facturas electrónicas, pero quedamos en hacer otra cita para que me hablara sobre esto.

-Mire la hora, le he quitado mucho tiempo.- dije apenado.

-Para nada, ha sido un placer tenerlo aquí.- sonrió amablemente.

-Entonces así quedamos, mañana a primera hora le traigo las carpetas para que comiencen.

-Así es.- Tai sonrió.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, señor...- él levantó una ceja.- Yuuko.

* * *

**Kari**

He tenido la semana más loca, divertida e interesante del año, aún no puedo reponerme de tantas sorpresas que me he llevado.

Y es que todo comenzó el domingo en la noche. Yo me había decidido a estudiar Literatura en letras en la universidad de Odaiba. No me importaba ya si tenía que irme de casa como Sora para cumplir mis sueños, eso era lo que quería.

Durante el fin de semana estuve pensando en cómo se lo diría a mi padre. Él siempre terminaba convenciéndome de que eso no me convenía pero ésta vez era distinto, ésta vez debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

En la cena del domingo aproveché la oportunidad.

-Cariño, me he informado que ésta semana son las inscripciones para la universidad, ¿ya te has decidido?- preguntó él mientras cortaba un pedazo de su carne.

Tomé aire profundamente y asentí.

-Sí, papá, ya sé lo que quiero.

-¿Y bien?- sonrió, instándome a seguir. Voltee a ver a Tai quien se llevó un vaso con su refresco a la boca.

-Voy a estudiar Licenciado en letras.- una carcajada se le escapó, fruncí el ceño, me molestaba que actuara de esa manera en cuando a mis gustos se refería.

-¿Creí que ya había dejado más que claro eso, cariño?

-Y así fue, papi. Pero si no estudio lo que me gusta difícilmente podré adaptarme a otra carrera.

-Cariño...- sonreí.

-He tomado una decisión y me apoyes o no, eso es lo que haré.- piqué un poco de betabel con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca, él no me quitó los ojos de encima.

-Eres igual de terca que tu madre.- susurró.

-Algo tenía que heredar.

-Papá...- interrumpió mi hermano.- Kari tiene razón, si no estudia algo que le guste jamás podrá desarrollar sus habilidades al cien por ciento.- mi padre levantó una ceja al ver que Tai me secundaba. Negó con la cabeza y exhaló.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres, mi amor?- se volvió a mí, de pronto su semblante cambió.

-Completamente segura.- respondí.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. Aunque sabes que no me agrada para nada, te apoyaré. Después de todo eres mi hija y ver que realizas tus sueños es lo que me hace sentir feliz y orgulloso.

¿Pero qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Mi padre aceptaba que fuera escritora? ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se venía un Apocalipsis! De pronto sentí el estómago revolverse y no necesariamente por la comida sino de emoción, de nervios, de sorpresa. Es que me era casi imposible creer lo que me estaba pasando, durante mucho tiempo le rogué que me dejara estudiar eso y ¿ahora? ¡Bingo!

Luego un poco de coraje empezó a brotar en mi mente, si él estaba dispuesto a dejarme cumplir mis sueños, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué me hizo esperar casi medio año? ¡Argh! Ya de nada servía que me enojara, después de todo dicen que las cosas pasan por algo y ese algo siempre es bueno...

Con ello empezó mi semana, lo siguiente fue que llevé a Sammy al cine, un día antes de ir a inscribirme decidí salir con él y darle la noticia de cómo si de verdad nos lo proponemos, nuestros sueños se hacen realidad...

-¿De verdad tu papi te dejó hacer eso?- preguntó el rubio entusiasmado, estábamos esperando las palomitas.

-Así es, Sammy.- sonreí.

-¡Qué bueno!- me abrazó la pierna. Adoraba a éste niño.

-Aquí tiene.- el encargado me extendió una charola con el bote de palomitas y dos refrescos.

-Gracias.

Caminé junto a Sammy para ponerles salsa.

-No mucha porque me pica.- dijo él moviendo su dedo índice como si fuera una orden.

-Ya sé.- balbucee.- ¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?- posó sus enormes ojos azules en mí, supuse o que no me había entendido o que lo estaba pensando, me fui por la segunda opción.

Caminamos hacia la sala, él se mantuvo en silencio. La ventaja de que fuera una película para niños es que no había mucha gente y podíamos sentarnos en donde quisiéramos. Escogí en el centro ya que es donde mejor se ve la pantalla.

Aún estaban los cortos que pasan antes de que inicie y las luces no estaban apagadas del todo. Voltee a ver a Sammy, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla y jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

-¿Pequeño? ¿Estás bien?- asintió.

-Es que...- volteó sus ojitos hacia mí.

-¿Sí?

-Ya sé cuál es mi sueño.- hablaba en voz baja como si le diera vergüenza decirlo.

-¿Cuál es?- sonreí.

-Quiero que tú seas mi mamá.

Y con eso, me sentí la peor persona en el mundo. Preocupada por cosas tan vanas como mi futuro, y digo vanas porque ni siquiera sé si estaré viva para entonces.

El niño anhelaba amor, él quería sentir cariño materno ¿y yo? Tener una licenciatura en letras.

Es increíble como momentos así llegan a cambiar ideas, pensamientos e incluso algunas veces, decisiones.

Durante toda la semana me quedé pensando en lo que Sammy dijo. En mis planes estaba el adoptar, es cierto pero... para cuando lo hiciera él ya estaría demasiado grande, mi pequeñito, ¿qué podría hacer por él?

Y bueno, para ventaja y distracción mía, volví a ver ese par de ojos azules con los que me topé en el cine. Su nombre, Takeru Takaishi. Acababa de llegar de Francia, vivía con su hermano y, mejor aún, sería uno de mis compañeros en casi todas las clases.

Fue el jueves, le pedí a Sora que me acompañara a las inscripciones. Mientras estaba en la fila esperando me entregaran el horario a ella se le ocurrió ir al baño, Dorota se había quedado en casa ayudando con los quehaceres ya que mi padre se había hecho socio de un administrador muy importante y tendrían una reunión esa tarde.

-Señorita, se le ha caído...- escuché una voz masculina hablarme. Me voltee y ¡oh sorpresa! Era él, llevaba un papel en las manos.

-Gracias.- se lo quité, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nos volvemos a ver. Ya sabía yo que estábamos destinados a conocernos.

¿Qué? ¡Lo que me faltaba! Un engreído.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero puedes decirme TK.- dijo sin dejar de mostrar esa endemoniada sonrisa que podía derretir hasta un corazón de acero.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué, por qué? Sentí muchos deseos de ceder y caer en su "juego", una abrumadora confianza se plantaba en aquella atmósfera y de pronto quería contarle todo sobre mí, ¿qué tenía éste tipo?

-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Hikari Yagami.- respondí.- Pero puedes decirme Kari.

Y así sucedió, cuando caí en cuenta ya le había contado todo desde que salí de preparatoria, el por qué dejé de estudiar un tiempo y la reacción de mi padre días antes. Algo vi en TK, algo que me pareció familiar, sentí como si ya lo conociera desde hace años, emanaba tanto encanto que simplemente me dejé seducir.

Y casi podría apostar que él sintió lo mismo. Me contó que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él apenas era un niño, que por mucho tiempo vivió en Francia con su abuelo y los motivos por los cuales quería ser escritor.

Me parecía increíble que en mi vida se atravesara un chico así. El tiempo voló en nuestra plática, a ambos nos entregaron el horario, el listado de libros que requeríamos comprar y un par de cosas más y como si fuera verdad lo que dijo y estábamos destinados a estar juntos, quedamos en las mismas clases. Lo vería a diario. Increíble ¿no?

-Tengo que irme.- me despedí, guardando la papelería en un legajo.

-Te veré en dos semanas, Kari.- dijo él sonriendo.- Definitivamente va a ser un semestre muy interesante.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos vemos, TK.

Caminé hacia el baño y antes de entrar vi a Sora salir del de hombres, se iba arreglando la blusa.

-¿Sora?

-Kari, ¿cómo te fue?- sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías saliendo del baño de hombres?- volteó la cabeza para confirmar lo que yo decía y nerviosamente se echó a reír.

-¡Qué tonta! No me di cuenta que entré ahí.- dijo. Levanté una ceja, ésta chica me estaba ocultando algo.

-Suéltalo.- seriamente dije.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, Kari! ¡Relájate! ¿Acaso nunca te ha pasado algo así? Ven.- me tomó del brazo y fuimos hacia el coche donde James nos esperaba.- Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

* * *

**Sora**

La alarma no dejó de sonar por lo que me parecieron horas. Sentía mucho frío y mucho sueño. Me destapé un poco el rostro, 6:30am. Era demasiado temprano, me cubrí nuevamente y me acurruqué bajo la colcha. Cerré los ojos y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue ese par de ojos azules que mi cuerpo pedía ver. ¡Ay Dios! Extrañaba mucho a Matt, desde que su hermano llegó de Francia no había podido ir a verlo.

Me parecieron segundos los que estuve así hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe y enseguida el pesado cuerpo de mi prima caer sobre mí.

-¡Levántate, floja! Quiero que me acompañes a inscribirme para la universidad.

-Mmm...- me di la vuelta, sin destaparme y haciendo caso omiso a lo que escuchaba.

Anoche me había quedado a dormir con ella, nos pusimos a ver películas, perdí la noción del tiempo y mi tío insistió en que era muy tarde para que regresara a mi casa.

-¡Vamos, Sora!- empezó a brincar sobre mí, estrujando mis costillas. Luego una onda fría recorrió mi espalda, abrí los ojos. Kari estaba de pie y me había quitado la cobija.

-¡Déjame dormir!- grité. En ese momento Dolores entró al cuarto.- Dolores, dile a la cabezota que me deje en paz, por favor.- supliqué como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Me temo que no puedo, señorita. Debe hacer caso. Su prima espera que se aliste para que la acompañe.- abrió las cortinas, dejándome cegada por la luz matutina.

-No quiero.- balbucee.

-Usted lo prometió anoche.- Kari sonrió de oreja a oreja, lanzó el cobertor sobre mí y salió, aún en pijamas, del cuarto.

-¿Por qué quiere que vaya?

-No lo sé, sólo me ha pedido que venga a despertarla.- me senté en la cama, aún intentado despejarme de la pereza.

Dolores iba y venía sacando algo de ropa y preparándola en una silla. Me puse de pie y me metí al baño.

-Mejor que se dé prisa.- dijo antes de que me encerrara.

Me metí a bañar, intentando no tardarme mucho. Salí en mi bata rosa, la cama ya estaba tendida y mis zapatos guardados en el closet. La ropa, que yo había dejado de la noche anterior sobre el escritorio, estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Una ventaja de ser pariente de los Yagami es que su casa era mi segundo hogar y aún conservaban mi antigua habitación y parte de mis cosas.

Dolores había elegido un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, ligeramente entubado. Una blusa de tirantes color verde aguacate y un suéter de estambre negro con botones. Vestí también unos converse verdes. Ese día no iba a trabajar así que también descansaría de la formalidad y los tacones. Me puse algo de perfume antes de salir del cuarto.

Kari y Tai ya estaban desayunando, eran las 7:36am. Mi tío siempre salía de casa a las 8:00am.

-Buenos días, prima.- dijo Tai, me acerqué a darle un beso.- Lamento que hayas tenido que despertarte tan temprano pero requiero tu presencia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, sentándome a un lado de él y en frente de mi prima. Dolores vino enseguida y puso un plato con unos tres hot-cakes.

-Papá tendrá una aburrida reunión de ejecutivos y por un rato quiere la casa sola así que serás mi niñera.- dijo Kari.- Antes de que digas algo, te pagaré.- sonrió.

-Bien, te ayudaré.

Desayunamos tranquilamente.

Salimos de casa poco antes de la hora acordada y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegamos a la universidad. En el estacionamiento me pareció ver el carro de Matt, aunque era imposible, ¿qué estaría él haciendo ahí a esa hora?

Kari fue a pagar primeramente la colegiatura y luego se formó para que le entregaran su horario y demás. Había una enorme fila, unos 20 muchachos aproximadamente adelante de ella.

Bostecé, seguía sintiendo sueño.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- exclamó.- De verdad por un momento me pareció imposible que papá me dejara estudiar escritura.- sonreí.

-En la vida no hay límites, sólo los que tú misma creas.- frase de Matt, lo había escuchado por no exagerar unas cien veces decírmelo.- Kari, eh... voy al baño.

-Sip.

En realidad no tenía ganas, sólo quería caminar por el campus y pensar. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y para colmo la única que me venía a la mente era esa: Matt.

Regresé al estacionamiento, James no estaba en el carro, supuse habría ido a comprar un refresco o algo y al posar mi vista en ese Volvo gris lo vi. El estómago empezó a revolverse, las manos a temblar y el corazón a palpitar descontrolado. Respiré profundamente y a pasos lentos me acerqué. Estaba recargado contra la puerta fumando.

-Hola...- saludé. Fue golpeado por el asombro al verme y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Sora... qué... ¿qué haces aquí?- le dio un último toque al cigarro y lo apagó. Sonreí.

-Vine a acompañar a mi prima a que se inscribiera, ¿y tú?

-Traje a mi hermano a inscribirse también.- dijo.

Y entonces se formó ese mágico silencio que siempre nos acompañaba. Me acerqué y le acaricié una mejilla. Estaba helado.

-Te extrañé...- susurré. Poniéndome de puntitas me acerqué a besarlo.

-Cuando te vi pensé que me estabas acosando.- dijo engreídamente.

-Ni que fueras tan importante.- mentí, la verdad sí lo era.

Se inclinó para besarme con demasiada pasión y desesperación que me mordió el labio.

-¡Oye!- me quejé. Lo noté ansioso.

-Lo siento.- se sonrojó.- Es que...

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño, tenía una mirada traviesa que no me daba confianza.

-Mientras esperamos deberíamos...- comenzó a acariciarme el brazo, el cuello, la cintura... ¡iba a ceder! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía cómo tentarme para que hiciera lo que quería.

-Matt...

-Vamos, no creo que haya gente en el baño.- sin darme tiempo de protestar me jaló de la mano y me condujo hasta el baño de hombres, efectivamente estaba vacío.

Aquello era una locura. Una completa y total mala idea pero qué más daba, vale la pena arriesgarse por las cosas que queremos y estar con Matt era lo que yo más quería en ese momento. Así que me dejé llevar por la adrenalina, la emoción que sentía al pensar que podía ser atrapada en cualquier momento.

Tiré hacia atrás la cabeza, disfrutando. Introduje las manos bajo la camisa y la camiseta que él llevaba puestas y me aferré a su espalda, apretándolo más contra mi cuerpo.

Matt desabrochó mi pantalón, rozando mis muslos, separándome las piernas, poniéndose entre ellas. Quería tenerme entre sus brazos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, quería demostrarme ¿que me amaba? No lo sé, él sólo quería ser dulce conmigo y acariciarme y besarme hasta que su cuerpo le ordenara ir al grano de una vez por todas, hasta que el más insignificante tacto se volviera una tortura agridulce de placer.

Me acarició íntimamente, con la mano bien apretada en la entrepierna, pero sin quitarme la ropa interior. Eso hizo que encloqueciera.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y, lentamente, fue hundiéndose en mi interior. Era uno de los instantes que más disfrutaba de hacerle el amor: cuando se escurría dentro de mí de una manera calculada y perezosa, mientras veía como yo me aferraba a lo que tuviera a mano, deshaciéndome de placer. Tan lento que era eterno... soltando el primer gemido ahogado.

Sólo de dos o tres veces de repetir ese movimiento, Matt comenzaba a hacerlo más y más rápido, hasta que sentía como las paredes, el lugar entero temblaban a nuestro alrededor.

Y entonces soltó algo que no me esperaba... algo que creí jamás, jamás en la realidad escucharía.

-Sora... te amo. Te amo, te amo tanto... Sora...- gimió él, cuando estábamos ya alcanzando una plenitud asombrosa, entre temblores y caricias.

Yo ya no era capaz de articular palabra. Solo atiné a abrazarlo más estrechamente, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron violentamente durante el clímax.

* * *

**Canción: **Every rose has its thorn – Poison.

**Reto: **Ponerme en el lugar de otros antes de criticar.

**Acuerdo: **No hacer suposiciones.

**Versículo: **"No juzguen, y no se les juzgará. No condenen, y no se les condenará. Perdonen, y se les perdonará." Lucas 6:37.


	5. Encrucijadas

**Capítulo ****4: Encrucijadas.**

_"El beso es un movimiento delicioso que la naturaleza ha inventado para cerrar las charlas cuando las palabras se vuelven inútiles."  
Ingrid Bergman._

**TK**

¿A qué hora pensaba llegar? ¡Mujeres! Siempre se dan el lujo de llegar tarde pero cuando un hombre lo hace se ponen a hacer un berrinche que de ahí nadie las saca. Jamás voy a entenderlas.

¿Quién se cree que es ésta niña? Acordamos a las 5:00pm y ya pasó más de media hora...

Y para colmo Matt y Sora no han salido de la habitación. Llevan más de dos horas ahí encerrados, ¿qué acaso no piensan salir?

Ni para qué me preocupo, nada saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado. Creo que es ley de vida.

-Joven Takaishi.- escuché que llamó Michaela.

-Pasa.- cuidadosamente abrió la puerta.

-La joven Hikari ha llegado, lo espera en la sala.

-¡Al fin! Gracias Michaela, avísale que enseguida bajo.

-Como usted diga.

La mujer salió sigilosamente de ahí.

-_Muy bien, Yagami, es hora de que pagues._- pensé.

Salí de mi cuarto y lentamente bajé las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido al pisar. La vi de espaldas, curiosa como siempre, observaba unas fotos que puse de mi viaje a Francia ya que a mi odioso hermano no le gustaba tener fotos de él.

Sin hacer ruido me acerqué a ella quien es tan despistada que no había notado mi presencia.

-Hola, bonita.- se estremeció al escuchar mi voz.

-¡Tonto! Casi me matas de un susto.- rió.

-Y no funcionó.- frunciendo el ceño me dio un golpe en el hombro que apenas y sentí.- Llegas tarde.- me acomodé en el sillón.

-Ah sí...- bajó la mirada.- Es que estuve con Sammy, ya sabes, desde que comenzó éste semestre no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para ir a verlo y quise aprovechar.

-¡Es el colmo! Ahora me cambias por un mocoso de 6 años.- me quejé, jugando obviamente.

-¡Grosero!- vino hacia mí con intención de golpearme pero la detuve antes de que pasara, la tomé por las muñecas y accidentalmente cayó sobre mí en el sillón.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente mirándonos. Dios, era tan bonita. Me encantaba verla a diario y molestarla, cada uno de sus gestos al enojarse, simplemente me parecía divina.

Y sin darle cabida al miedo aproveché la oportunidad que había estado esperando y la besé, acto que la agarró totalmente desprevenida. Por primera vez pude sentir sus suaves labios, sabían a chocolate.

-TK...- se sonrojó toda, aflojé mis manos y poco a poco se fue separando de mí hasta quedar sentada a un lado.

-Shh...- me acerqué a ella y tomándola del mentón la atraje hacia mí para besarla de nuevo, ésta vez con más pasión.

¡Esta chiquilla me había vuelto loco! Cuatro meses conviviendo con ella a diario y ya era una constante en mi vida. En cada clase, en cada equipo estábamos juntos y bueno, ¿cómo no gustarme Kari? Es todo lo que un hombre, como yo, quiere en una mujer: guapa, inocente, inteligente, amable, risueña, ordenada... creo que no terminaría de enumerar adjetivos para ella.

No sé si era mi imaginación o sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal, tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisita vergonzosa.

-Kari...- había llegado el momento, tenía que hablar ahora o callar hasta la tumba.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Creo que aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba para ella. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Empezó a temblar ligeramente y detrás de sus dedos no pudo seguir escondiendo la enorme sonrisa que insistía en ser revelada.

-Yo...- le tembló la voz.- Sí quiero.

Me mordí el labio inferior, por un momento pensé que me diría que no. Me quedé ante ella, sonriendo como idiota, de hecho los dos sonreíamos así. Inclinándome un poco, volví a besarla. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Pero el "mágico" momento se deshizo gracias al idiota de Matt. Un estruendoso sonido acompañado de gemidos se escuchó tan fuerte que hasta Michaela se asomó creyendo que éramos nosotros.

Kari me miró dudosa.

-Es mi hermano, está con su novia desde hace horas.- abrió su boca para decir algo pero no profirió palabra por el contrario se echó a reír.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- revolví su cabello, ella odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¡Basta!- exclamó sin dejar de reír.- Es que, me parece una imprudencia que me hayas invitado a hacer tarea cuando tu hermano está haciendo, bueno, ya sabes... eso con su novia.

-¿La imprudencia te causa risa?

-¡No, tonto!- nuevamente golpeó mi hombro.- Me da risa el hecho de que seas tan bobo que cada vez cometes imprudencias mayores.- soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, cuando estaba con ella algo me pasaba, era como si mis sentidos no funcionaran al 100 y hacía muchas ridiculeces.

-Como sea, Yagami. Mejor vámonos antes de que Matt salga y nos castigue a los dos por andar escuchando su intimidad.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A donde sea.- dije, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

**Sora**

¡Pero qué día! ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan irresponsable? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Si Matt no me hubiera hablado y traído hasta acá ya habría terminado la tarea y estaría lista para ir al trabajo, cosa que dudo mucho poder hacer.

¡Ese idiota tan sexy! Como no tenía trabajo hoy quiso gastarse el día conmigo. Está bien, no me quejo, me encanta estar con él pero me molesta que no entienda que yo tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó, saliendo del baño. Tenía una preciosa sonrisa que no había quitado desde que nos vimos y ¡su abdomen! ¡Qué cuerpo!

-Claro, Matt.- dije con sarcasmo, no hacía ni dos minutos que se había levantado de la cama.

Se acostó boca abajo a mi lado pidiéndome que le diera un masaje en la espalda. Sentía muchas ganas de preguntarle si lo que me dijo hace meses era verdad. Después de esa ocasión no había vuelto a decirlo y lo cierto es que me moría de curiosidad por saber si de verdad lo sentía o había sido un impulso de pasión.

Pero aquél momento era perfecto para mí y el provocar esa plática implicaba que debía correr los riesgos de que él se molestara y me corriera.

-¿No te molesta esto?- su pregunta rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El hecho de... bueno, nuestra "relación".- enmarcó esa palabra con sus dedos.

-No.- mentí.

-Vaya, de verdad eres genial.- sentí mis mejillas calientes ante su cumplido.- Cualquier chica ya se hubiera hartado de mí y se habría largado.

-Supongo que no soy cualquiera.- levantó su mirada y me sonrió.

-Lo cierto es...- dijo, tomando la postura anterior.- Que no me siento listo para una relación formal.- suspiré, el mismo tema de siempre.

-Matt, tú nunca te vas a sentir listo.- lo interrumpí, se volteó quedándose recargado sobre su brazo derecho para mirarme de frente.- Admítelo, cuando se trata de formalidades tú siempre tienes una excusa porque te da miedo el compromiso.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo es.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Si he estado contigo tanto tiempo es porque, bueno porque te he agarrado cariño y te quiero y...

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Me quedé callada. Era el final, había pronunciado las palabras equivocadas.

-¿Me quieres? ¿Encariñada? ¡No, Sora!- se levantó hasta quedar sentado, extendió su mano hasta coger un cigarrillo de su buró y lo encendió.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir.

-¿Ya olvidaste nuestro acuerdo?- suspiré, iba a hablar pero me cayó.- Me prometiste que no te enamorarías de mí.

-¡Y no estoy enamorada!- ok, eso no sonó convincente.

-¿Entonces? No te encariñes conmigo, Sora, ya te he dicho que...

-¡Demonios, Matt! ¡Basta! Estoy harta de escucharte decir lo mismo una y otra vez, ya sé, ya sé que enamorarme de ti es un error porque tú eres un egoísta que no sabes amar más que a ti mismo, ¡ya lo sé!

-¿Entonces?- dijo muy quitado de la pena.

¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Sentí unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo y echarme a llorar pero no podía ser tan débil, no frente a él. Lo único que hice fue tragarme el coraje y alejar la mirada. Su indiferencia estaba matándome.

-Hey...- apagó el cigarrillo e invadió mi espacio acercándose a besarme.

Y ahí estaba, la tonta de mí cayendo presa en sus técnicas de seducción. En parte no debería quejarme tanto ya que yo era responsable de que esa relación no progresara.

Haciendo a un lado el drama, lo dejé posesionarse de mí oprimiendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, rozando nuestra piel, provocando un cosquilleo interno.

Deslizó sus labios por mi cuello, pecho, abdomen y...

-¡Ah, Matt!- exclamé al sentirme excitada.

Sus manos acariciaban lentamente mis piernas poniéndome desesperada.

-¡Basta!- pedí, quería que terminara de una vez pero a él le encantaba divertirse así conmigo.- ¡Matt!

En un intento desesperado de querer atraerlo a mí y besarlo golpeé una lámpara con mi mano haciéndola estrellarse en el piso.

-Tranquila, guapa, ¿o quieres ponerte salvaje?

* * *

**Un capítulo súper cortito, lo escribí en media hora! Son las 9:00am y no he dormido en toda la noche, culpen a la tarea.**

**Luego le doy una chequeadita así bien y corrijo algunas cosas jajaja, mientras tanto háganme muy feliz dejándome un review ^^**


	6. Encuentros I

**Para éste capi les voy a pedir que cuando mencione la canción **_**Kiss the rain - Yiruma**_** la escuchen, en serio! Está súper linda y me ha inspirado mucho a hacer esto. Está cortito, ya lo sé, pero es la primer parte... enseguida subo la siguiente! :D**

**Btw he grabado un vídeo del laboratorio donde estoy haciendo mis prácticas, si alguien quiere verlo páseme su nombre de usuario en youtube para mandarles la invitación; lo grabé exclusivamente para Aussy-chan pero igual quiero compartirlo con ustedes aunque por razones de seguridad lo tengo privado! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Enc****uentros.**

_"__El que no posee el don de maravillarse ni de entusiasmarse más le valdría estar muerto, porque sus ojos están cerrados."_

_Albert Einstein._

**Kari**

-¡No puedo creerlo! Y pensar que hace meses te quejabas de estar soltera y te la pasabas llorando y ¡mírate ahora!- dijo Yolei.

-¡Lo sé! O sea es un milagro, estoy ¡feliz!- no evité el sonreír como llevaba haciendo hacía dos semanas desde que TK me pidió que fuese su novia.

Y es que aquello me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Es verdad que desde la primer semana de clases hemos sido inseparables y en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y ¡ahora mi novio! Me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

No me había dado el tiempo de contarle a Yolei ya que tanto su agenda como la mía estaban llenas pero ese fin de semana decidimos dejar a un lado quehaceres y hacer una pijamada en mi casa para poder ponernos al corriente.

-Yo quisiera que algo así me pasara con Ken.- chilló emocionada mientras se llevaba un puño de palomitas a la boca.

-Ya llegará tu momento, amiga. De verdad, sólo confía, cree y ten paciencia.

-Decirlo suena fácil.- me arrojó un maíz a la frente.

-¡Oye!- le regresé el acto y enseguida iniciamos una guerra de palomitas y almohadazos.

-¡Niñas!- entró Dolores con nuestra caja de pizza y una botella grande de refresco. Yolei y yo nos echamos a reír.- Aquí está su cena.- dejó todo sobre mi escritorio.

-¡Huele delicioso!- exclamó Yolei.

Ambas nos levantamos y agarramos una rebanada de pizza recién hecha, Dolores se puso a recoger las palomitas y acomodar de vuelta las almohadas.

-Así déjalo.- le pedí.- Nosotras recogeremos todo mañana.- frunció el ceño y torció el labio, gesto que siempre hacía cuando algo no le parecía.

-Sí, no te preocupes Dolores, Kari recogerá todo mañana.- dijo Yolei entre dientes, le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Kari? ¡Nosotras!- se atacó de la risa y Dolores esbozó una sonrisita.- ¿Ya regresó papá?

-No, aún no.- me guiñó un ojo.- Creo que ese joven Ishida ha sido un excelente socio para su padre.

-¡Y que lo digas! No deja de hablar de él.

-¿Quién es el joven Ishida?- preguntó mi amiga.

-Un tipo con el que mi papá se asoció hace meses, desde entonces le ha ido de maravilla y le ha salido mucho trabajo. Se la pasa hablando de él pero hasta ahora no lo he conocido.

-Ya será mañana, señorita.- dijo Dolores, tomando los recipientes con las pocas palomitas que quedaban para ponerlos sobre el buró. Bufé de molestia, no quería que me lo recordara. Yolei nos miró a ambas esperando una explicación, sonreía como idiota.

-Papá me pidió que lo acompañara mañana a una cena en casa de un socio de Matt, al parecer quiere convencerlos a ambos de invertir en un negocio que, según Tai, resolvería todos nuestros problemas de por vida.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú?

Dolores soltó un pequeño sonido de emoción, volteamos a verla, estaba ansiosa porque yo continuara hablando.

-¿Eh?- mi amiga seguía esperando una explicación. Suspiré.

-Papá piensa que si voy y me "acerco" a Ishida él quedará tan deslumbrado por mí que no podrá negarse a hacer el trato.- Yolei estalló a carcajadas.- ¡No te burles!- levemente la aventé del hombro.

-Lo siento es que...- siguió riendo.- Jamás había escuchado algo así, sólo en las películas que sus padres usan a sus hijas para obtener algo que quieren pero siempre termina mal.

-¿Mal?- preguntó Dolores.

-Sí, ya sabes, al final la muchacha se enamora del tipo, se da cuenta de que fue utilizada, piensa que él también la engañó y termina sola en otro país.- ahora yo me ataqué de la risa.

-Pues eso no va a pasarme.- aseguré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ahora existe TK en mi vida, no hay lugar en mi corazón para alguien más.

* * *

Aquella no podía ser peor forma de gastar un sábado en la noche. Metida en una casa llena de gente ricachona, escuchando sobre la bolsa de valores, política, gobierno, administración y demás era simplemente aburrido.

¿Por qué fue que accedí a ir?

Y para colmo no había ni una sola persona de mi edad. El más joven parecía ser Tai quien se había enrolado en una plática con unos inversionistas. Mientras papá estaba contando sobre nuestras vacaciones pasadas a un matrimonio que eran viejos amigos de la familia.

-Señorita, Yagami, ¡pero qué grande está!- escuché la voz de un ancianito a mis espaldas.- ¡Y qué bonita!

-Gracias.- respondí. Esa noche elegí ponerme un vestido casual en color gris oscuro que se sujetaba por unos delgados tirantes y se ajustaba en mi abdomen cayendo con algo de vuelo hasta poco arriba de mis rodillas y unas zapatillas, sin tacón, en color negro.

-¿Aún se acuerda de éste viejo?- sonreí.

-Claro que me acuerdo, señor Spencer.

-La última vez que la vi usted era una niña, cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?- sonreí. El señor Spencer había sido un fiel cliente de mi papá por más de 10 años y efectivamente creo que la última ocasión en que nos vimos yo tenía 12 años.- ¿Sigue usted tocando el piano?

-Sí, aunque es ocasionalmente ya que los estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre.

-Oh, ya veo.- bebió un poco de su whiskey.- ¿Le gustaría tocar algo para mí?- sentí que la sangre se me subió a las mejillas. No había vuelto a tocar frente a tanta gente desde el funeral de mi madre y con todo lo que había cenado probablemente terminaría vomitando de nervios.

-Eh... yo...

-¡Perfecto!- me jaló del brazo conduciéndome hacia la otra estancia en donde se encontraba un precioso piano de cola en color negro.

Me quedé quita mirándolo, estaba tan sonriente y animado como siempre, mi papá decía que el señor Spencer era un joven atrapado en el cuerpo de un anciano. Ugh, ¿cómo negarme ante esa sonrisa?

Tragué saliva, aquello no me convencía del todo. Me senté con suma lentitud cuidando que mi vestido no se arrugara y me troné los dedos; eché mi cabello atrás de los hombros y suspiré. No estaba preparada y no sabía qué tocar, voltee hacia un lado y vi sobre una silla la bolsa de alguna mujer en color negro y con plateado llevaba escrita la palabra _Kiss_, entonces recordé una canción que me encantaba pero pocas veces había tocado: _Kiss the rain_.

De principio me equivoqué un par de veces pero el hombre pareció no notarlo, con los ojos cerrados, meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. En ese instante me sentí flotando, tan relajada, tan inspirada, tan dichosa, tan agradecida, tan feliz... que siguiendo el mismo patrón, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi alma se expresara a través de cada nota y mis dedos se movieran conforme la melodía fluía en mis pensamientos.

Para cuando terminé la canción vi un montón de gente alrededor mío observándome con asombro. Empezaron a aplaudir apenas solté el teclado. ¡Me puse toda roja! Hacía años que no sentía aquello. Y entonces, buscando a mi padre me giré y mis ojos se toparon con algo que durante mucho tiempo ansiaron ver, seguía idéntico a como mi recuerdo me lo presentaba, era él, estaba segura... era mi ángel.

* * *

**Tu actitud es la llave que cierra o que abre las puertas de tu destino. Tú decides cuál es tu actitud HOY.**

**"Your attitude is more important that your aptitude." Zig Ziglar.  
**


	7. Encuentros II

**Capítulo 6: Enc****uentros.**

_"__El que no posee el don de maravillarse ni de entusiasmarse más le valdría estar muerto, porque sus ojos están cerrados."_

_Albert Einstein._

**Matt**

La noche se había puesto monótona y aburrida. Era la cuarta fiesta a la que asistía en esa semana y ya no creía soportarlo más. Tener que aparentar que todo iba bien, sonreír con hipocresía y mentir sobre mi vida personal, ¡bah! Todo lo que quería era salir de aquél terrible encierro e ir a emborracharme.

Yuuko no había dejado de hablar con Marcus sobre lo fantástica que era su vida. Pese a que era un buen hombre muchas veces pecaba de presuntuoso y solía caerle mal a las personas, pero supongo él no se daba cuenta de eso. Ahora mismo intenta convencer al pobre de Marcus que invierta en algo. Con tantas veces que ha perdido dinero de esa forma dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo.

De pronto toda la gente empezó a ir hacia la estancia, ¿qué estaba pasando? Usando aquello como excusa para escapar de una fastidiosa conversación con dos compañeros seguí a las personas y me topé con una maravillosa escena.

La chica más bonita que había visto en toda mi vida se encontraba sentada tocando una exquisita melodía. Era un ángel. Cada fino movimiento de sus manos, el balance de su cabello y una silueta de ensueño la hacían verse divina.

¿De dónde había salido esa preciosura?

Me quedé contemplándola lo que duró la canción. Definitivamente tenía que conocerla, saber su nombre al menos.

Con una increíble gracia se volteó buscando a alguien pero sus ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda que vi hace años se toparon con los míos y no pudo ni quise cortar el contacto visual. Parecía que estaba viendo a una modelo.

-Eh, Ishida.- escuché que me llamaron pero no voltee. La chica igual parecía sorprendida.- ¿Hija?

Aquellas palabras me sacaron del trance. A mi derecha estaba Yuuko, con una copa de vino en las manos, mirando al ángel que estaba frente a nosotros. La joven sonrió y se nos acercó. ¿Él la había llamado hija?

-Papá.- murmuró algo sonrojada.

-Quiero presentarte al señor Yamato Ishida.- dijo Yagami.- Yamato, ella es mi hija, Hikari.

-Mucho gusto.- saludó ella extendiendo su mano.

Sonreí. Y no fue por hipocresía.

-El gusto es mío, señorita.- apreté su mano y sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

-Hija, le he comentado al señor Ishida sobre la cadena de restaurantes que me sugeriste abrir.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí...- sacudió graciosamente su cabeza. Yuuko sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vas a beber algo y le comentas las ideas que me diste?- Yagami le guiñó un ojo y ella asintió.

Titubeando volvió a levantar su mirada y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa, la misma que hacía 8 años me había dado...

Caminé junto con ella hasta la mesa de bocadillos, agarró un vaso con ponche de frutas.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó.

-No, gracias.- señalé mi copa aún llena de vino.

-Ah, claro.- bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y bien...?- le dio un gran trago a su bebida antes de hablar.

-Pues hace poco se me ocurrió la idea de invertir en una cadena de restaurantes, le decía a mi padre que...- Dios, estaba lindísima al hablar, se le hacían oyuelos al sonreír, sus mejillas se sonrojaban apenas me miraba a los ojos y su timbre de voz era... encantador.

-Yagami...- la interrumpí.

-¿Si?

-Sé por qué estás haciendo esto.- sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.- Tu padre en verdad quiere que se haga ese trato y está mandando la armadura pesada.

-Tú sí que eres listo.- sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Dudo que sea el tema más interesante que tengas para compartir.

-¿Eh? Pues...

-Cuéntame sobre ti. Deja los negocios a un lado y que tu padre se encargue de ellos.- titubeó.

-Pero es que, me matará si sabe que no hice mi "trabajo".- sonreí.

-Vamos afuera.- rocé su espalda con mis manos empujándola hacia el porche. La brisa fresca nos golpeó al instante.

Hubo silencio. Ella se recargó sobre una barda mirando al cielo.

-Es bellísimo, ¿no?- comentó pero sin voltear a verme. Me acomodé a su lado a contemplar el firmamento.

-No se compara con la melodía que tocaste hace un rato.- su rostro se puso totalmente rojo ante el cumplido y no supo qué decir.- ¡Vaya! No estás acostumbrada a que te halaguen, ¿verdad?- voltee intentando atraer su atención.

-Así es. Y te agradecería que no lo hicieras.- dijo sonriendo. Dio un largo suspiro antes de mirarme.

-¿Vas a contarme sobre ti?- se mojó los labios.

-¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente?

Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-¿Edad?- sonrió.

-18 años.

-¡Vaya! Te ves más chica.

-Sí, siempre me lo dicen. ¿Y tú?

-Adivina.

-Mmm...- me miró como inspeccionándome bien.- ¿21?- me reí.

-No.

-¿20?- me reí aún más.

-No, estás muy lejos.- frunció el ceño.

-¿23?- negué.- ¡Ay, no sé! Me rindo.- se empezó a reír.

-Vamos, adivina.

-¿26?- dijo dudosa. Sonreí.- ¿Sí? ¿adiviné?

-Así es, mi estimada.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Te ves súper joven!

-Sí, siempre me lo dicen.- usé su misma frase, me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Era divertida, me gustaba eso.- ¿Comida favorita?

-¡Uy! Esa está difícil.- torció el labio mientras pensaba... esperen, ¿qué me está pasando? Viendo cada detalle de Hikari... eso no es normal.- Espagueti con queso.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es mi comida favorita.

-Ah sí...- me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, Dios, de pronto sentí como si la realidad me hubiese golpeado, estaba ahí afuera con la hija de mi socio en lugar de estar adentro con los míos.

-¿Pasa algo?- voltee la mirada y me encontré nuevamente con su sonrisa.

-No nada.- tragué saliva.

-Ah, aquí están.- dijo Tai apareciendo de pronto.- Papá quiere irse.- le dijo a Hikari.

-Ok. Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Ishida.- sonreí.

-Como dije antes, el placer ha sido mío, señorita.

Entró a la casa seguida por Tai quien sólo me guiñó un ojo. Demonios, ¿exactamente qué me había pasado?

* * *

**Chan chan chan! El primer encuentro después de años :O ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué Kari anda con TK? ¿Qué dirá Sora cuando sepa que su amado ha quedado flechado por su prima? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán muajaja... :p**

**No subiré hasta entre semana ^^ así que dejen review por favor! :D**


	8. Alimentación

**Capítulo ****7: Alimentación.**

_"Lo que no mata, engorda."_

_Anónimo__._

**Sora**

-¡Vaya, prima! Aún sigo sin creer que hayas visto a un hombre que conociste hace ocho años.- dije, dándole un sorbo a mi café.

-¡Estoy igual! Pero te lo prometo Sora, era él, el mismo que vi afuera del funeral de mi madre y ahora trabaja con papá.- Yolei empezó a reírse.- ¿Qué es tan chistoso?- preguntó Kari.

-Es que me parecen increíbles las jugadas del destino, ¿a ti no?- comentó la chica de lentes.

Kari nos había insistido muy temprano que fuéramos por un café después de la iglesia, era un cálido domingo y ahí estábamos, sentadas en una pequeña mesita afuera de la cafetería.

-Y que lo digas.- murmuró mi prima, dándole una mordida a su muffin.

-¿Qué sentiste al verlo?- pregunté de pronto, sus grandes ojos me miraron con un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos.

-Pues...- se detuvo para pensar.- No lo sé, hubo una mezcla de emociones, entre los nervios de haber tocado, la vergüenza por los cumplidos que me hizo y la emoción de...

-Espera.- la detuvo Yolei.- ¿Te hizo cumplidos?- Kari sonrió.

-Sí, comentó que la forma en que toqué el piano era mucho más hermosa que el cielo estrellado.- ambas, Yolei y yo, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Hikari.- ¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tú le gustas!- exclamé emocionada, y es que era verdad, ¿a poco mi prima era tan ingenua que no se había dado cuenta?

-¡Ay no empiecen!- dijo ella, aventando su cuerpo hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sora tiene razón, Kari. ¿Por qué otra razón te diría algo así? Los hombres no halagan algo que no les gusta.

-Hey, calma. Estás hablando como si yo fuera un objeto.

-No, no, no. Yo sólo digo que si él lo hizo fue porque le gustaste.

Kari se mordió el labio inferior mientras nos veía. Seguramente estaba procesando aquello. Mientras, seguí comiendo mi delicioso pastel de zanahoria cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje.

_**De Matt, **__**mensaje de texto, 4:45pm: **__Lo siento, Sora. Tengo un compromiso hoy. Luego te veo._

-¿Pasa algo, prima?

-¿Eh? Ah no, nada.- sonreí.

¿Qué le sucedía a Matt? Unos días estaba demasiado cariñoso y otros ¡ni siquiera quería verme! Ya, eso me pasaba por enamorarme de él. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería terminar vuelta loca como una dependiente de ese rubio.

-Ah todo esto, Kari no nos has dicho cómo se llama el "ángel".- preguntó Yolei.

-Cierto. Se llama Yamato Ishida.

-Mmm ¿volverás a verlo?

Kari sonrió como boba.

-No lo sé, dejemos que el destino lo decida.

* * *

**Kari**

Regresé a casa cerca de las 6:00pm con una sonrisa que no había querido irse de mi rostro. Dolores estaba horneando panquecitos, olían delicioso.

-Oh, señorita, qué bueno que llega.- me recibió al entrar, fui a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Está papá en casa o Tai?

-No, su padre se ha reunido con el señor Ishida y su hermano salió hace un par de horas sin decir a dónde iba.

-Genial.- murmuré sarcásticamente. No me gustaba que me abandonaran de esa manera y menos en un domingo que se supone debía ser familiar.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un café? Estoy haciendo sus panquecitos de chocolate favoritos.- sonreí, mi nana sí que sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo.

-Gracias pero acabo de comer hace rato. Quiás más tarde.

-Bien, si no se le ofrece algo más estaré en la cocina.

-Sí.- sonreí.

Dolores se fue y me tiré en el sillón mirando al techo. TK se había ido el fin de semana con unos primos, ¡y pensar que yo quería novio para no estar sola!

De reojo vi el piano. Me acerqué y levanté la tapa, las teclas tenían algo de polvo, hacía tiempo que no lo usaba. Me senté y empecé a tocar, nuevamente _Kiss the rain_ era un de mis piezas favoritas. La toqué una, otra y otra vez sin hartarme de la melodía. Escuché que el timbre sonó pero no me quise levantar. Dolores fue a abrir y en menos de dos segundos vi a mi padre y a Yamato parados frente a mí.

-Kari, qué bueno que estás aquí.- dijo papá. Me levanté a saludarlos.

-Buenas tardes.- extendí mi mano para saludar a Ishida y un chispazo saltó al rozar nuestros dedos.- Lo siento.- dije apenada, él sonrió divinamente.

-Hija, agarra tus cosas que Yamato quiere llevarnos a un club de nutrición para cenar.

-¿Eh?- me quedé perpleja.

-Sí...- comenzó a decir él.- Casi todas las noches voy a cenar una malteada, es nutritiva y comentándole a tu padre me ha dicho que quiere ir.

-Tengo que hacer desaparecer estos kilos.- dijo papá apuntando a su barriga. Me reí.

-Bien, vamos.

Agarré mi bolsa y salimos en el carro de Yamato que para mi sorpresa era un Volvo color gris y convertible, ¿simple coincidencia o jugada del destino? Era exactamente el auto que yo quería. Iba sentada en la parte trasera, por el espejo retrovisor miraba a Ishida de vez en cuando, tenía rasgos exageradamente parecidos a TK. No metería mis manos al fuego pero podría apostar en que eran parientes pero eso también sería demasiada casualidad además que tenían distintos apellidos.

Llegamos al lugar, era un local en el que cabían unas 30 personas. Tenía sillas colocadas alrededor de la pared y sobre ésta pósters con las reglas de nutrición, las calorías de cada comida y algunas frases motivadoras. Había unas 10 personas al menos, casi todas mujeres y tres niños armando un rompecabezas en el piso. Ishida pasó de largo saludando con la mano a todos, mi padre y yo lo seguimos. La señora que atendía el lugar le dio un fuerte abrazo al saludarlo, era una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes que tenía una simpática sonrisa.

-Señora Alice, él es uno de mis socios, Yuuko Yagami y ella es su hija.- noté que sonrió al mirarme.- Hikari Yagami.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo la señora saludándome.- ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de la nutrición celular?

-No.- sonrió mi padre.

-Bueno, tomen asiento y enseguida les explico.

Ishida se sentó en una esquina, mi padre a su lado derecho y yo enseguida de él. La señora Alice de inmediato nos entregó un aloe con sabor a mango y nos explicó los beneficios que tenía, mi padre estaba encantado de la vida haciéndole preguntas. Luego nos preparó dos tés y finalmente una malteada, la mía era de chocolate con galletas y nuez, sabía deliciosa.

Mi padre se levantó para hacerle más preguntas a la señora Alice ya que por el ruido de la licuadora y la gente ahí tenían que gritarse, literalmente. Ishida se corrió un asiento quedando a mi lado, él casi se terminaba su malteada de frutas tropicales.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó.

-Sabe bien.- sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a los niños pelearse por una pieza del juego. Estaban haciendo un escándalo espantoso al gritarse y golpearse entre los tres.

-¿Sabes qué me molesta?- dije en voz baja para no ser escuchada por nadie más que por él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que los niños hagan esa clase de berrinches en un lugar público y sus madres ni siquiera se dignen a callarlos.- el rubio se quedó mirándome como asustado sin proferir palabra.- Ya sé que pensarás que estoy loca pero...

-A mí también me molesta mucho.- dijo.- Y que encima de todo los premien por lo que hacen.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Por eso no pienso tener hijos.- murmuró dándole el último sorbo a su bebida.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-No me gustan los niños, no me gusta pensar en la responsabilidad que es criar a uno ya mucho tengo conmigo mismo.- sonrió. Fruncí el ceño, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Siempre fui mala detectando el sarcasmo o cuando alguien me jugaba una broma.- ¿A ti te gustan?

-Sí.- terminé mi malteada.- Aunque yo prefiero adoptar.

-¿Y eso?- sonreí.

-Voy como voluntaria a un orfanato y cuido de los pequeños. Me parte el corazón ver a algunos llorar porque extrañan a los desgraciados de sus padres. Si yo tengo la posibilidad de darles el amor, cuidado y atención que necesitan, ¿por qué no he de hacerlo?

-Vaya...- Ishida se quedó mirándome fijamente como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, fue tanto así que me sonrojé.- Me encanta tu forma de pensar, no cualquier muchacha a tu edad anda preocupándose por esas cosas.- sonreí.

-Es que no soy cualquiera.

Él iba a decir algo pero mi padre interrumpió.

-Listo, ¡me ha fascinado esto!- Yamato y yo sonreímos.

-Entonces vámonos.- dijo él.

Nos despedimos de la señora Alice y los demás clientes y regresamos a mi casa. Papá fue tentado por el olor de los panquecitos pero parte de la nutrición era no cenar después de la malteada para no subir de peso.

Tengo que admitir que desde que mi papá empezó a juntarse con Ishida se le veía más relajado y de buen ánimo, quizás le hacía falta algo de compañía juvenil. Por ejemplo ahorita, en vez de llevar un traje o ropa formal como siempre acostumbraba, traía unos jeans, tenis y camiseta polo. Cosa rarísima en él.

-Se hace tarde, mejor los dejo descansar.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo mi padre, dándole un abrazo como los hombres hacen.- ¿Entonces mañana también irás al club?

-A las 7:30am ahí estoy.

-Perfecto. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño.- anunció papá entrando apuradamente a la casa. Yamato y yo nos reímos.

-¿Qué le hiciste, eh?- pregunté.

-Tu padre es fácil de influenciar y necesitaba tomarse las cosas más relajadamente.

-¿Fácil de influenciar?- me reí.- Si supieras todo lo que me cuesta convencerlo de que me compre un carro.

-¡Ay, Hikari! Tienes un chofer, ¿por qué habrías de querer semejante cosa?

-Ah pues déjame pensar, quizás porque quiera algo de li-ber-tad.- hice mucho énfasis en la última palabra y él se echó a reír.

-Eres la chica más libre que conozco. En serio.- se acercó a mí y me puso algo nerviosa. Acarició suavemente mi mejilla y rosó mi párpado con sus dedos.- Pide un deseo.- dijo señalando una pestaña que me había quitado.

-Mmm...- me quedé pensando, aquello era un juego de niños y, sin embargo, ahí estábamos los dos.- Listo.- soplé a la pestaña y ésta voló de inmediato.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos mirábamos, había algo en él que me encantaba, ¿sería su parecido con TK? ¡Oh no! Pensar en mi novio en esos momentos me hacía sentir culpable pero ¿de qué?

-Será mejor que me vaya.- rompió el silencio.

-S... sí.- bajé la mirada.- Nos vemos, Ishida.

-Adiós, Yagami.- se acercó y me dio lo que pareció ser el beso más lento en la mejilla al despedirse.

Me quedé mirando cuando subía a su coche y se iba. Dios, me sentía atraída hacia él como un imán. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi pantalón. Era un mensaje.

_**De **__**TK, mensaje de texto, 10:47pm:**__ Te extraño mucho, mi cielo. Espero con ansia que llegue mañana para verte, te quiero demasiado! :D_

Y al leerlo supe que requería aclarar mis pensamientos y al menos, por esa noche, no dormiría.

* * *

**"I'm tough, I'm ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay." Madonna.**


	9. Pensamientos

**Capítulo ****8: Pensamientos.**

_"Siente el pensamiento, piensa el sentimiento."_

_Miguel de Unamuno._

**Kari**

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?- refunfuñé por enésima vez ante la actitud de mi novio.

-Porque así nací.- intentó molestarme con su comentario añadiendo una pícara sonrisa.- Anda preciosa, no te cuesta nada aceptar.

Suspiré. Toda aquella discusión se debía prácticamente a que TK quería ir a patinar y yo no. Pero es que mañana tendríamos un examen importantísimo y no me sentiría a gusto perder el tiempo de estudio de esa forma.

Me quedé pensando en mis pensamientos, ¿les ha pasado? A mí sí, muy a menudo. La causa real por la que quería regresar a casa de inmediato era Yamato, oh vaya que eso era. Él se había puesto de acuerdo con Tai de que pasaría a recogerlo para que fueran juntos al gimnasio y por razones confusas mi ser entero anhelaba verlo nuevamente.

-Kari, ¿estás escuchándome?- de pronto las palabras de Takeru provocaron que me saliera del maravilloso mundo que es mi mente.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí.- lo noté quejarse y negar con la cabeza.

-Has estado muy distraída últimamente, ¿sucede algo que quieras contarme?

Lo miré detenidamente. En efecto era un hombre guapísimo y me gustaba, no lo niego, pero... en mi cabeza se había metido alguien más, fue como un intruso que llegó a robarse el lugar de TK... ¿o será que nunca le di un lugar en mi mundo? ¡Dios! Esta clase de drama es el que me fastidia y lo peor del caso es que no hallo la forma de manejarlo.

-No, nada.- sonreí.- Será mejor que me vaya.

-Eso quiere decir que no irás a patinar.- se cruzó de brazos, enfadándose de inmediato.

-Lo lamento.- me acerqué a acariciar su mejilla.- No deseo reprobar mañana y sí requiero el tiempo para estudiar.

Soltando un largo suspiró, dejó caer los brazos.

-Preciosa, eres la chica más inteligente de todo el universo, conoces a la perfección cada regla gramatical, es obvio que no reprobarás.

-No supongas el futuro que es incierto.- apliqué una frase de mi abuelo.

-Pero...

-Estaré estudiando en casa por si quieres ir de rato.- me paré de puntitas y sin dejarlo reaccionar le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Espera.- me detuvo del brazo antes de irme.

-¿Qué?

Acto seguido, me jaló de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él para besarme con más pasión. Sentí mis mejillas arder al separarnos.

-Te quiero mucho.- susurró en mi oído mientras me repartía caricias por la frente con su nariz.

Me aferré de su cuerpo y lo abracé como queriendo fuera interminable. Aspiré su adorado aroma a masculinidad y sin quererlo vino Yamato a mi mente...

* * *

**Matt**

Llegué minutos antes de lo acordado pero la desesperación de querer verla no me dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué diablos esa chiquilla se me había metido en la cabeza?

Hikari Yagami podía ser todo menos un ángel. Con su encantadora sonrisa, su brillante cabello y ese cuerpo de modelo había revolucionado mi mundo entero. Ahora el despertar lo único que quería era verla. Pasaba más tiempo a diario de lo normal con Yuuko para poder acercarme pero siempre se encontraba en la universidad.

¿En qué momento permití que esto sucediera?

Y sin dejar de quejarme aquí estoy, ansioso por respirar su dulce aroma, por perderme en sus brillantes ojos color avellana y conocerla.

Dolores abrió amablemente la puerta y me invitó a esperar a Tai en la sala.

La casa estaba en total silencio, quizás Hikari aún no regresaba y todo mi apuro había sido en vano.

Cuando la esperanza empezó a venirse abajo escuché que alguien saltaba por las escaleras, sin levantarme esperé encontrarme con Tai pero ¡vaya sorpresa la que me llevé! Cuando el primer rostro que mis ojos captaron era el que más anhelaban ver.

-Buenas tardes, Ishida.- con algo de gracia se paró detrás del sillón que estaba en frente mío.

-¿Cómo estás Yagami?

-Excelente.- sonrió.- He tenido un día perfecto.

-La perfección no existe.

-No para ti.

Silencio. No supe qué decir.

-Dime una cosa, ¿quién ha dicho que la perfección no existe? Y ¿qué es eso, de todos modos? Para mí el hablar de perfección implica disfrutar cada segundo de mi existencia.

Rayos, no sólo resplandecía de una belleza única sino que además ahondaba en temas tan profundos como la relatividad y misterios de la vida. Oficialmente, Hikari Yagami me encantaba, es el tipo de chica que me vuelve loco y mejor aún, es mucho menor que yo, lo cual conquistarla sería todo un reto que ni de loco dejaría pasar.

-Eres una soñadora.

-Lo sé.- afirmó jactándose de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía mostrar tanta seguridad sin sentir pena?- ¿Por qué llegaste antes, Yamato?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Disculpa?

Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mí, en un acto por inercia me puse de pie rompiendo la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Viniste 20 minutos antes de lo acordado.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?- sonreí. Empecé a sentir como sus brazos se movían con el temblor de sus manos, ¿acaso estaba nerviosa? ¡Ja! Sólo hay una forma de saber.

-Eh... tanto así como molestarme no pero...

-Quería verte.- bajó los brazos y abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que pudo articular.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Tú me...

-¡Ishida!- escuché la gruesa de voz de Tai y ambos nos giramos para verlo, recién bañado y con el cabello aún escurriendo, entrar a la sala.- Llegaste antes, eh.- me guiñó un ojo.- Bien, estoy listo, vámonos.

-Tú también puedes venir, Hikari.- la chica permanecía inmóvil frente de mí.- En el gimnasio hay una sección para mujeres que...

-Oh, no.- interrumpió Tai.- Ella tiene que esperar a su novio, ¿verdad, hermanita?- vi como el rostro de la chica se desencajó totalmente y sus ojos se aferraron a los míos. ¿Novio? ¡Pero claro! ¡Qué idiota soy! Una muchacha así de linda no iba a estar sola.

-S... sí.- tartamudeó y bajó la mirada.

Me limité a asentir y salí junto con Yagami de la casa, sintiéndome como el rey de los tontos. Una sola pregunta permanecía en mi cabeza: ¿quién era el maldito bastardo que gozaba el privilegio de tener a Hikari como novia?

* * *

**Capítulo corto, escrito en una hora más o menos xD espero que les guste, dejen review por favor ^^**


	10. Enfermedad

**Capítulo ****9: Enfermedad.**

_"De noventa enfermedades, cincuenta las produce la culpa y cuarenta la ignorancia."_

_Paolo Mantegazza._

**Sora**

Ya no lo soportaba más, creí que me daría un colapso y caería de bruces al suelo. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y sentía una terrible punzada en la cabeza, como si un taladro estuviera perforándome el cerebro.

Pude detenerme de una pared antes de caer, las piernas me fallaban de tanto temblar y un espantoso escalofrío recorría mi espalda haciéndome tiritar. Me tiré de rodillas junto a un contenedor de basura en algún callejón del centro e inclinando un poco mi cabeza vomité. Todo lo que había almorzado y más.

Sentía muchas nauseas y una acidez quemándome la garganta. Débilmente jalé mi bolsa y saqué un pañuelo para limpiarme la boca. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero me parecieron horas en las que sólo inhalé y exhalé hasta que el malestar se fue. Hacía varios días que me sentía así y eso me pasaba, yo supuse que habían sido unas langostas que comí en casa de Kari, ¿qué más si no eso?

Una vez que mi cuerpo se estabilizó pude ponerme de pie. Rebusqué el celular entre el montón de cosas que llevaba y le marqué a mi prima.

Timbró tres veces antes de escucharla.

-¿Hola?

-Kari.- me aclaré la garganta, cosa que fue un error porque volví a sentir la acidez.

-Sora ¿cómo estás?

-Mal.

-¿Y eso?

-Acabo de vomitar.- una fina carcajada fue todo lo que escuché, en otro momento la hubiera acompañado pero no me sentía bien para bromear.- Kari no estoy jugando, en serio me siento muy mal.

Silencio del otro lado.

-Desde hace varios días traigo un malestar estomacal y prácticamente todo lo que como lo devuelvo.

-¿Ya fuiste con un doctor?

-No.

-¿Y qué esperas?

La pregunta fue precisa y concisa. Dios, ésta chica se volvía cada vez más sincera.

-Sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.

Empecé a caminar a paso lento sin dirección alguna.

-Ve a un consultorio privado.

-No tengo dinero.

-¡Sora, basta! ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-¡Tranquila! Perdóname si te molesté.- ¡pero qué insoportable estaba! Escuché que suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar más calmada.

-Lo siento, prima. Pero es que es lógico que si te sientes mal vayas a consultar, no te preocupes por el dinero yo te doy.

-Gracias, Kari, ¿estás en tu casa?

-Así es.

-Entonces voy para allá.

-Anda, te espero.- tras colgar el celular y volverlo a guardar en la bolsa paré el primer taxi que encontré.

Me parece raro enfermarme por comer langostas, digo, llevo toda la vida haciéndolo y nunca me han hecho daño. Quizás era una advertencia del universo para cuidar lo que ingiero, últimamente me había mal pasado en eso.

¡Y todo por culpa de Matt! Bueno, vale, es por mí. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, el último mensaje que recibí fue de hace tres semanas, no respondía cuando le marcaba ni me devolvía las llamadas, ¿qué hice mal para que me evitara? Justo cuando todo parecía ir evolucionando se detenía y retrocedía.

Estaba harta y, sin embargo, sabía que con una sola mirada de esos ojos azules me derretiría y el pasado sería olvidado. Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y esperar a que me hablara, digo, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Llegué a casa de los Yagami más pronto de lo previsto. Le pagué al chofer del taxi y caminé hasta la entrada.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.- me recibió Dolores, con su encantadora sonrisa como siempre.

-Buenas tardes, Dolores, ¿está Kari?

-En su habitación.

Abriendo más la puerta para dejarme entrar me indicó las escaleras. Por supuesto conocía el lugar como si fuera la palma de mi mano. Entré al cuarto de mi prima, ella estaba recostaba boca abajo tecleando algo en su mini laptop.

-¡Sora!- efusivamente se levantó a abrazarme.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya mejor.- sonreí.

-Ven, siéntate.- jaló de mi muñeca hasta hacerme sentar a su lado en la cama.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó?

-Yo pienso que fueron las langostas que comimos hace, ¿qué será? ¿una o dos semanas? Desde entonces empecé con el malestar.

-Ya veo.- se quedó mirándome con seriedad.- Deberías ir a chequearte cuanto antes.

-Iré mañana, la verdad lo único que quiero hoy es dormir.

Voltee hacia el closet, que estaba abierto, y vi una maleta acostada en el piso con ropa dentro.

-¿Vas a viajar?- pregunté, indicando con mi vista el objeto.

-Ah sí...- se mordió el labio inferior y torció la sonrisa.- Papá me pidió que fuera a una conferencia sobre Administración en España.

-¿De verdad?- ¡pero qué suerte tenía la chiquilla!- ¿Y por qué tú?

-Él está muy ocupado atendiendo un negocio que me aseguró no puede dejar por nada del mundo y Tai lo está ayudando pero la conferencia es importante también, creo que le darán un reconocimiento e iré en su lugar a recibirlo.

-¿Dolores va contigo?

-Nop.

-¿Irás sola?

-Nop.

Fruncí el ceño esperando una explicación. Ella sonrió, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente coloradas.

* * *

**Aún más corto que el anterior, lo escribí en veinte minutos aproximadamente :D estoy dispuesta a terminar la historia ésta semana, ando más que inspirada, más que feliz, más que bendecida y dichosa, ¿se imaginan? Todo cuando anhelo he visto cumplirse y aún me faltan más cosas, pero con tiempo, perseverancia y paciencia sé que llegarán! :D**

**Los quiero, chicos, en serio! Gracias por su motivación, sus comentarios y su ansiedad por querer saber qué pasa, entre más reviews leo más inspiración recibo! :D**


	11. Turistas

**Capítulo 9: ****Turistas.**

_"__He descubierto que no hay forma más segura de saber si amas u odias a alguien que hacer un viaje con él.__"_

_Mark Twain__._

**Matt**

-Sora, ahora no, ¿si? Me encuentro ocupado.- sonreí al mirar a Hikari batallando en sacar una maleta, observé como un tipo encantado de la vida se acercó a ayudarla.

-¡Es que no es justo!- chilló ella por enésima vez.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

-Porque no tengo que hacerlo.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea, luego un leve suspiro acompañado de un sollozo fue lo que escuché.

-Ok, vale ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- Hikari se quedó a pasos unos pasos de distancia esperándome.

-Es demasiado importante como para decirlo por teléfono, mejor cuando regreses.

Sin más, escuché el tono de línea al cortar la llamada. Guardé el celular en mi suéter y me acerqué a la adorable chiquilla.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó al verme.

-Excelente.- sonreí.- ¿Te parece si vamos al hotel a dejar nuestras cosas y enseguida a comer y pasearnos?

-Perfecto.

Caminamos hacia la entrada en donde un auto negro enviado por la compañía que daría la conferencia a la cual asistiríamos al día siguiente nos estaba esperando, el chofer llevaba un letrero con nuestros nombres en él.

Nos presentamos, le mostramos identificaciones y acto seguido, nos llevó hacia el, debo reconocer, precioso hotel de cinco estrellas en la ciudad de Santiago de Compostela.

Durante el trayecto Hikari iba emocionada mirando cada detalle por la ventana, de vez en cuando se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus dedos, supongo se encontraba ansiosa por recorrer cada lugar del paraíso que se nos extendía al frente.

Y bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? España es una de las ciudad más bellas del mundo, en mi opinión y Santiago de Compostela es una ciudad radiante.

Finalmente llegamos al estimado hotel Palacio del Carmen, enseguida un empleado trajo un carro para transportar nuestras maletas mientras confirmábamos la reservación.

-Muy buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- nos atendió amablemente una señorita.

-Verá, nosotros venimos a la conferencia que se impartirá el día de mañana por la noche.

-¿La de negocios?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Así es.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yamato Ishida.- dije, buscó entre una larga lista hasta que me encontró.

-Ah sí. ¿Yamato Ishida y Hikari Ishida?- sonrió volteando hacia Yagami quien abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso roja.

-No, soy Hikari Yagami.- dijo ella, reprimí una risa ante aquella escena, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y aún así seguía viéndose encantadora.

-Lo lamento, señorita. Me parece que ha habido un error y se encuentra registrada como Hikari Ishida.- la aludida volteó a mirarme como diciendo "me las vas a pagar" y sí, yo había arreglado aquél "error" para poder quedarme con ella en la misma habitación.

-Bien, ¿podría sólo darme un cuarto aparte?

-No será posible, el hotel se encuentra lleno en estos momentos y no contamos con habitaciones disponibles.- comentó apenada la señorita.

-Descuida, Hikari y yo podemos compartir el lugar, ¿verdad, bonita?- le guiñé un ojo a lo que ella soltó un leve quejido y asintió.

Firmamos nuestro registro hasta ser conducidos a la lujosa habitación matrimonial.

* * *

**Kari**

Aquello me había parecido una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Ishida que compartiríamos cuarto? ¿Cómo si quiera llegó a pensar que dormiríamos en la misma cama? ¡Argh! ¡Es el socio de mi papá! Y peor aún, ¡mucho mayor que yo!

De todos modos sabía, muy en el fondo, que disfrutaría la estancia y al final terminaría agradeciéndole por eso.

Añado que las instalaciones son de muy buena calidad. La habitación era más que espaciosa, lujosa. Una enorme cama matrimonial se encontraba al centro, tanto el piso como el techo eran de madera había una pequeña sala, un precioso baño, en fin; era la primera vez que estaba en España y no pensaba arruinar mi viaje por las ocurrencias de Yamato.

-¿Qué lado de la cama escoges?- preguntó él, dejando sus maletas junto a los pequeños sillones.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que está de más decirte que yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el piso.- sonrió bajando la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a mí. Sentí mis piernas temblar y el calor emitido por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a hipnotizarme sacándome de la realidad.

-Oye, bonita, no pensarás que he viajado hasta acá para dormir en el suelo, ¿o si? La cama es enorme y bien podemos compartirla.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para poder rechazarla, pero ¿si la aceptaba no me estaría viendo como una fácil? ¡Qué dilema! Me mordía el labio tan fuerte que me dolió, había una guerra en mi interior entre hacer lo que creía correcto y lo que quería.

-Prometo que no te tocaré.- susurró tan seductoramente en mi oído que no me quedó de otra mas que aceptar.

-Bien, duermo de lado izquierdo.- sonrió, victorioso y triunfante.

-No se diga más, agarra tus cosas y vamos a comer.

Tomé mi bolsa en la que guardé la cámara y el celular. Fuimos a un restaurante llamado El olivo, pedí una pechuga de pollo bañada en salsa verde con verduras cocidas, Yamato ordenó lo mismo.

Platicamos básicamente del itinerario, él me explicó algunas cosas relevantes que debía entender para la conferencia, me contó sobre personas que conocería, básicamente las de mayor importancia.

Al terminar dimos un recorrido al centro de la ciudad, vimos las preciosas catedrales, el museo de arte sacra, en fin. Tomé demasiadas fotos, aprendí muchas cosas y es que Yamato es sin duda alguna un conocedor de la historia española y el guía de turistas más guapo que he tenido.

Anochecía cuando nos detuvimos en un mirador, el cielo estaba en sus tonalidades rojizas pasando al azul, el viento era fresco pero agradable, la ciudad ya se encontraba iluminada por los faros, todo me pareció terriblemente romántico.

Me recargué sobre una barda mirando hacia el horizonte, pensando en qué estarían haciendo mi papá, Tai y Dolores en ese momento.

Sentí la bolsa vibrar y saqué el celular.

_**De Sora, mensaje de texto, 8:17pm: **__Prima, resulta que no estoy enferma sino embarazada. Siento mucho miedo y no sé qué hacer, Matt está de viaje y no tengo dinero. Te extraño a montones y quiero que regreses pronto :'(_

Me quedé pasmada leyendo nuevamente aquello, ¿embarazada? Pero si ella había sido muy cuidadosa con eso siempre. Pobrecilla, me sentí terrible por lo que le estaba pasando e impotente de no poder ayudarla.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- la voz de Ishida me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo miré dudosa unos segundos, ¿sería prudente contarle? No lo conocía tanto como para saber su reacción.- ¿Hikari?

-No... es nada.- sonreí.

-¿No vas a contarme?- suspiré resignada.

-Es mi prima, acaba de avisarme que está embarazada.

-¡Vaya! Pues eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

-No para ella. Apenas y puede mantenerse sola. El padre de su hijo está de viaje así que se siente desesperada.

-Pobre.

-Lo sé. Lo peor es que el tipo sólo está jugando con ella.

-Pues qué desgraciado, inconsciente, tu prima debería ir a encararlo y exigirle ayuda, después de todo la responsabilidad es de los dos.- asentí. Yamato tenía razón.- Hey, no te me deprimas ¿quieres? ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo? No vas a poder resolver su problema y aún cuando regreses dudo mucho que puedas ayudar en algo. Como te digo, la responsabilidad es de los dos y aunque suena egoísta, ellos son quienes deben enfrentar su realidad, no tú.

-Sí. Es cierto.- sonrió.

-Olvídate del asunto por éste viaje, ya hablarás con ella cuando regresemos.- sonreí. Como idiota, como estúpida, como chiquilla ilusionada que sueña con su príncipe azul.

Yamato se acercó más hacia mí, rompiendo casi todo el espacio entre los dos. Posó sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome estremecer y acto seguido, nos encontramos besándonos desesperadamente bajo la radiante luz de la luna llena.

* * *

**Aww capítulo escrito en una hora, espero que les guste y dejen review!**

**Estoy más que excelente, súper feliz y bendecida, hacer prácticas, estudiar, conocer gente, ¡maravilloso! Espero que ustedes también se encuentren así, cuéntenme sobre sus vidas! :)**

**"Lo que hoy somos descansa en lo que ayer pensamos, y nuestros actuales pensamientos forjan nuestra vida futura." Buda Gautama.  
**


	12. Confesiones

**Capítulo ****10: Confesiones.**

"_Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas."_

_Proverbio árabe._

**Kari**

Regresamos al hotel en silencio, ni uno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la boca para comentar lo que había sucedido. Luego del beso, Yamato me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y me tomó de la mano trayéndome hacia acá.

Apenas pisamos el lobby un par de hombres se nos acercaron. Amablemente me saludaron y poniéndose a entablar conversación con Ishida, indirectamente fueron haciéndome a un lado. Pasaron poco más de 15 minutos para cuando él me indicó que volviera a la habitación ya que se tardaría.

Pasaban de las 11:00pm y sentía algo de sueño. Me recosté recordando la memorable escena de hacía menos una hora. Besé a Yamato, lo besé sin pena ni miedo, lo besé sabiendo que tengo novio y creo lo más importante, lo besé sabiendo que lo deseaba.

¿Ahora sí me convertí en una zorra? No, tan sólo fue un beso y ya, además... TK nunca se enteraría, no al menos que yo se lo dijera.

Es el colmo, mi mente quiere torturarme haciéndome sentir mal por lo sucedido pero... no puedo sentirme así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ishida me gusta, sí me encanta, pero es el socio de mi papá y además ocho años más grande, no creo que tenga interés en una chiquilla como yo. Lo del beso no fue sino una reacción al paisaje que se nos presentó: juntos, en una noche romántica, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Mis ojos se empezaron a poner pesados y los cerré para descansar un rato, sin percatarme que caí en un profundo sueño. Mi acompañante regresó una hora después.

* * *

Me sentía especialmente bonita esa noche. Gracias a que seguí el consejo de Dolores fue que escogí ese vestido. De cocktel, negro, ajustado... perfecto.

Pasaban de las 9:00pm y Yamato no llegaba. Decidió salir desde temprano para ir a comprarse un traje y darme tiempo y espacio para arreglarme, después de todo soy mujer y él sabe cuánto me lleva hacerlo.

Suspiré mirando el reloj una vez más, se suponía que a las 10:00pm servirían la cena y poco antes de eso me entregarían el tan nombrado premio de mi padre. ¿Dónde se había metido aquél rubio? Apenas y el pensamiento cruzó mi mente se abrió la puerta de golpe haciéndome estremecer.

Y lo que vi a continuación me dejó con la boca bien abierta. Ishida no sólo se veía guapo, ¡radiaba elegancia! Llevaba un traje en color negro, camisa blanca... a pesar de parecer tan normal se veía extremadamente sexy. Tengo que admitirlo, provocó en mí cosas que ningún otro hombre, excepto Leonardo DiCaprio, habían provocado.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.- con una brillante sonrisa se acercó a donde mí y el tacto de sus manos me jaló a la realidad.

-Bue... buenas noches.- balbucee poniéndome colorada, no lo veía pero lo sentía. Sin esperarlo me rodeó entre sus brazos y me besó, no como la primera vez, quizás duró menos pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso. Sonreí como boba al separarnos.- Yamato...

-Me gustas, Hikari, me gustas mucho.- lo miré sorprendida y pensé en TK, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle que él también me volvía loca y aventurarme en un romance "prohibido" o actuar correctamente poniéndole un alto y siendo fiel a mi novio?

-Tú también me gustas...- decidí ser sincera.- Pero hay una cosa.- me miró entre curioso y divertido esperando a que siguiera.- Tengo novio y no puedo hacerle esto...

-Pero...

-¡Dios, qué difícil!- cruzándome de brazos di media vuelta para no verlo, me hacía sentir débil.

-Bonita...- sentí su cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda y lentamente me acarició los hombros pero sin voltearme.- Yo también estuve saliendo con alguien.- comenzó a explicar.- La chica es encantadora y hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo pero...- me giré para verle de frente.

-¿Pero?

-Apenas te vi hiciste un click en mí, algo. Me gustas demasiado Yagami, más que cualquier otra chica que me ha gustado antes, tanto así que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por estar contigo. Sé que soy mucho mayor y además trabajo con tu padre...

-Ishida.- sonreí al detenerle, y es que estaba nervioso y se veía adorable diciéndome todo aquello. Suspiré, quizás me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero qué más da, vida solo hay una y si no la disfruto como quiero, ¿de qué me sirve?- Yo también quiero estar contigo; tal vez es muy pronto pero quiero conocerte más, quiero...- se inclinó para besarme los labios, ¡vaya forma de cerrarme la boca!

-No se hable más, preciosa. Disfrutemos juntos ésta oportunidad y ya veremos qué hacer regresando.

Lo abracé fuertemente y me aferré a él como cual chiquilla se aferra a su oso de felpa. El universo me había enviado el perfecto regalo.

* * *

**Sora**

No pude localizar a Matt, cada vez que le marcaba su celular me mandaba a buzón y no me había respondido ni uno de los casi 20 mails que le envié. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso si no sabía algo de él pronto. ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué de pronto empezó a evitarme?

Necesitaba verlo, hablarle de frente y decirle que no dejaría que me abandonara así, oh no, y menos con éste bebé en camino.

¡Soy una idiota! ¿Por qué me dejé confiar? ¿En qué momento le creí que nada pasaría? No estoy lista para ser mamá, nadie me ha dicho cómo hacerlo y no soporto el miedo, o mejor dicho, el pánico que siento al pensar en esto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para calmarme y esa era ir a su casa y hablar con su hermano. Pedirle ayuda, un consejo... necesito a alguien, me siento tan sola.

Dolores y Kari eran las únicas enteradas de mi condición, pero una andaba de viaje y la otra no tenía experiencia como madre así que no podía aconsejarme debidamente. Con mi tío y mi primo ni contaba, sé que apenas y se enteren me darán la espalda, como lo hicieron cuando elegí mi carrera.

Pasaban de las 11:00pm, algo tarde para andar visitando gente pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomé un taxi que no tardó ni diez minutos en llevarme a casa de Matt. La luz del porche estaba encendida lo que indicaba que ahí estaba su hermano.

Toqué la puerta tres veces antes de ser recibida.

-Buenas noches.- saludé al joven rubio que se asomó.

-Buenas noches, Sora.- sonrió al reconocerme, sólo nos habíamos visto una vez, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.- Matt está de viaje...

-Lo sé. De hecho vine porque quiero platicar contigo.

Me miró dudando unos segundos y enseguida abrió la puerta dejándome entrar.

-¿Quieres agua, refresco o algo?- preguntó amablemente en lo que caminamos a la sala.

-No gracias.- me acomodé en el sofá mediano y él en el pequeño frente a mí.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- inquirió de la forma más atenta. Suspiré, acomodé mi bolsa a un lado y me crucé de piernas.

-Estoy embarazada.- solté de pronto la información haciendo que el joven abriera sus orbes azules en asombro.- Apenas y me enteré hace unos días.

-Ah...

-Sé que no te corresponde meterte en los asuntos entre tu hermano y yo pero... tengo mucho miedo.- el rubio frunció el ceño sin entender.- Hace semanas que Matt ha estado evitándome, no me llama, no responde mis mensajes ni e-mails. No sé qué hacer.

-Ya veo.- murmuró apenado.- ¿Quieres que yo hable con él?- empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta, estaba a punto de quebrarme de la desesperación y soledad.

-No sé si es buena idea, pero tú que lo conoces mejor, dime una cosa.- me limpié las pocas lagrimas que se me salieron.- Si le pido a Matt que se case conmigo, ¿crees que acepte?

El rubio bajó la mirada y torció la sonrisa. Estaba idéntico a su hermano, cada gesto era muy similar.

-Voy a ser honesto contigo, Sora. A mi hermano nunca le ha gustado comprometerse y siempre ha dicho que el matrimonio no es cosa suya. Puedes pedírselo, claro que sí pero hay mucha probabilidad de que no acepte.

-Lo supuse.- bajé la cabeza para que no me viera llorar, ahora sí me metí en un lío.

-Pero...- continuó.- Sé que es noble y no te dejará sola con el bebé, eso te lo aseguro y claro que se hará cargo del asunto.

Sonrió intentando animarme, si tan sólo él supiera lo difícil que es esto. A modo de agradecimiento le sonreí también pero sin decir más. De pronto un precioso portarretrato capturó mi atención, estaba sobre la mesa del centro y en la foto estaba el rubio que tenía en frente y ¿Kari?

-Ella es mi novia.- afirmó jactancioso al verme tomar su retrato.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Kari y tú son...?

-¿La conoces?

Nos miramos un instante antes de reír nerviosamente.

-Ella es mi prima.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo! La conocí hace casi 6 meses en la universidad y desde entonces me ha gustado.

Y pensar que a mi prima le gustaba otro, me pregunté si se lo habría dicho ya a éste encantador joven, probablemente no, ya que él se veía totalmente enamorado.

* * *

**Inspiración, inspiración, inspiración (8) jajaja ya se me ocurrieron dos historias más ésta semana xDD y eso que apenas y es miércoles.**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Quiero agradecer por aquí a todos aquellos que en reviews me corrijen xD casi siempre escribo en las noches y como ya me empiezo a sentir cansada subo así el capi y hasta días después lo re-leo para corregirlo, pero gracias a todos por la atención que prestan! :D**

**Excelente mitad de semana, apenas ayer empecé el período de exámenes y me atrevo a decir que me fue excelentemente bien!**

**¡A disfrutar la vida, gente! :D**


	13. Confesiones II

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones.**

"_Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas."_

_Proverbio árabe._

**Matt**

El evento había sido muy emotivo, lleno de sorpresas, alboroto y gente hipócrita que pretende alegrarse al verte sólo para cuidar su imagen.

Pero sin duda alguna quien se llevó la noche fue mi preciosa Hikari. Con esa ternura que la caracteriza subió a recibir el reconocimiento de su padre y nos deleitó con unas cuantas palabras cargadas de agradecimiento.

Algo tenía Yagami que me enloquecía, no sabía si eran sus ojos almendrados, su suave cabello, la textura de su piel o su inocencia, entusiasmo y dulzura o quizás todo en conjunto que la hacían ser una mujer bellísima.

-Aún no tengo sueño.- comentó ella cuando abandonamos el auditorio.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- su rostro se iluminó regalándome una linda sonrisa.

-Sólo me cambio de ropa.- dijo.

Entramos a la habitación, rápidamente sacó su cambio y se metió al baño. Me quité los zapatos, la corbata y el saco, pensaba quedarme con la camisa y el pantalón que llevaba pero al ver que Hikari se tardó más de lo esperado decidí mudarme por completo de ropa.

Dejé todo sobre la cama, quedando en paños menores y revolviendo mi maleta en busca de alguna camisa y jeans cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

-¡Ups!- como por inercia Yagami se cubrió los ojos con las manos dejando caer el vestido. Tuve que reprimirme para no estallar a carcajadas, se veía muy chistosa.

-¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre en ropa interior?- me acerqué a ella, quien seguía en la misma pose.

-N...no.- tartamudeó al sentir mi presencia.

Sin mucho esfuerzo le quité las manos del rostro y la obligué a mirarme. Tenía las mejillas coloradas. Me incliné un poco para besarla, sentía una necesidad de estar con ella en todos los sentidos, me encantaba.

Me dejé llevar por el momento y olvidándome de quién era deslicé mis manos por debajo de su blusa tocando su piel, acariciándola. Se estremeció en mis brazos pero no se quitó, sin dejar de besarnos la conduje hasta la cama donde lentamente fuimos acomodándonos.

Una voz en mi interior me gritaba que no siguiera que tenía que detenerme pero una segunda voz, gritando aún más fuerte me decía que continuara.

Obedecí a ésta última hasta que, finalmente, una tercera voz me detuvo.

-Eh... Yamato.- Hikari respiraba con agitación mientras yo repartía besos sobre su cuello y hombros.- Creo que... debemos...- levanté el rostro para verla, parecía un ángel, con sus cabellos regados sobre la almohada, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes.

Asentí al comprender lo que quería decir. Y entonces caí en cuenta de la realidad, sería su primera vez y no estaba lista.

-Lo... lo siento.- me sentí como un animal guiado por sus impulsos.- Me dejé llevar...- sonrió.

-Y yo también, lo admito.- soltó una risita nerviosa.- Mejor vístete y nos vamos.

* * *

**Kari**

¡Pero qué noche! Jamás, ni con TK había vivido un momento tan intenso como con Yamato. En cuestión de segundos hizo que todo se me olvidara elevándome a un paraíso totalmente nuevo para mí.

No podía permitirme que eso volviera a suceder, tuve suerte al no llegar más lejos.

-¿Aún no tienes sueño?- la voz de Ishida me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Me voltee a él, tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios secos y levemente se estremecía de frío.

-No, pero si quieres ya regresamos.

-Es que pasan de las 4:00am... luego no querrás levantarte y el vuelo sale a las 11:00am.- sonreí. Era tan lindo, perfecto. Dejaría todo por estar a su lado siempre incluso renunciaría a mi herencia si fuera necesario.

-Vámonos.

Caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras, Yamato me agarró la mano y se apegó más a mí. Me recargué sobre su brazo y seguí así.

-Bonita, hay algo que he querido pregunte.

-Ajá.

-Verás, hace años me ocurrió algo muy curioso.- nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña plaza y nos acomodamos en una banca, al parecer la noche no terminaría pronto.- Yo había escapado de mi casa e iba...- se quedó perdido, mirando a nada.

-¿Ibas?- acaricié su mano, evidentemente se perdió en algún recuerdo. Sonrió al verme.

-El caso es que pasé por una calle en donde hay unas capillas. Esa noche estaban velando a alguien...- bien, omitió una parte que luego le preguntaré, lo importante es que sé a dónde quiere ir, quiere saber si yo soy la niña que estaba ahí.- Entre tanta gente pude distinguir a una pequeña...

-Era yo.- dije sin más rodeos, Yamato se sorprendió.- El funeral era de mi mamá.- asintió en silencio.

-¿Cómo...?

-Desde que te vi aquella vez me cautivaste, incluso me dije que el hombre perfecto para mi vida debía ser alguien como tú.- me sentí apenada al confesar tal cosa.- Después cuando volvimos a vernos no me quedó la menor duda de que eras tú.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tú crees...?- sonrió antes de seguir y apretó mi mano juguetonamente.- ¿Crees que haya sido cosa del destino?

-Totalmente, ¿qué más sino eso?- sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ishida?- suspiré melancólica.

Me miró por unos segundos sin decir algo. Tengo que admitir, siempre dije que el amor es un decisión y que no basta con los sentimientos pero... Yamato me gustaba demasiado y sin importar el poco tiempo que llevábamos tratándonos, estaba muy ilusionada, tanto que me atrevo a admitir que quizás me estoy enamorando.

* * *

**Dejen review, por favor ^^**


	14. Revelación

**Capítulo 1****2: Revelación.**

"_El que quiera seriamente disponerse a la búsqueda de la verdad, deberá preparar, en primer lugar, su mente a amarla."_

_John Locke._

**Kari**

-Bonita, pasaré mañana por la noche a cenar.- dijo Yamato. Acabábamos de regresar del aeropuerto.

-Te extrañaré.- sonrió. Cuidando que nadie nos viera me besó.

-Adiós, preciosa.- de vuelta subió al taxi. Me quedé parada mirándolo alejarse, disfrutaba la brisa fresca de la noche.

-¡A vuelto!- escuché la voz de Dolores gritar y enseguida salió a recibirme con un efusivo abrazo.- ¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo está?- sonreí.

-Excelente, no existe otra palabra que pueda describir cómo me siento.

-Me alegro tanto.- tomó una de mis maletas.- Pase, que no quiero que se vaya a resfriar.

-¿Y papá?

-Él y el joven Tai no han regresado, hace un par de horas fueron a cenar a una cita de negocios. Pero hay alguien más esperándola.- fruncí el ceño, esperando a que continuara hablando.

-¿Quién...?

Un par de ojos azules y enseguida un fuerte abrazo fue la respuesta a mi no-formulada pregunta.

-Te extrañé tanto.- TK aún no me soltaba, por increíble que parezca me sentí incómoda. Dolores llevó el equipaje a mi recámara.

-Sí...- me mordí el labio fuertemente, ¿cómo le diría a TK que ya no quería seguir con él? Era demasiado bueno que no se merecía eso.

-¿Todo en orden?- su voz me sacó de mi mundo. Asentí.

-Hay... hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¡Hay muchas cosas que decir! ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a cenar y luego...

-No, TK.- lo detuve, bajé la mirada, no quería ver su reacción, fuese la que fuese al decirle la verdad. Suspiré, era ahora o nunca.- Resulta que he conocido a alguien...- me miró tranquilo, esperando a que prosiguiera.- Es un hombre que me gusta mucho.

-Ajá.

-Y no creo que nuestra relación pueda seguir funcionando.- se cruzó de brazos, indignado.- Lo siento, TK.- voltee el rostro, todo lo que quería era que se fuera, sea que me siguiera hablando o no, ya no soportaba verlo más.

-Ya veo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Cometí el error de mirarlo, sus ojos no dejaban de escanearme con ternura.

-Sólo dime algo antes de que me vaya.- dijo.- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes durante el viaje?- asentí. Él bajó el rostro y sin decir más, caminó hasta la puerta, tardé un poco en escucharla cerrarse y cuando finalmente la oí, suspiré aliviada.

* * *

**Matt**

-Ya llegué.- dejé las maletas en el pasillo y fui hasta la sala.- ¿TK... Sora?- me extrañó verla ahí.

-¡Mi amor!- de un brinco se levantó y corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te da gusto verme?- sonrió.- Te he extrañado tanto.- se apoyó en mi pecho y no me soltaba aún.

-¿En dónde está mi hermano?- pregunté fríamente. Ella suspiró, supongo fastidiada. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el sillón para que me sentara a su lado.

-Fue a ver a su novia.- finalmente rompió el silencio. Asentí.- Matt...- levanté la mirada encontrándome casi al instante con sus radiantes ojos.- Necesitamos hablar.

Lo sabía desde hace mucho. Ya estaba enterado de que esa conversación llegaría pero... honestamente la estaba evitando. De pronto dos palabras, normales e insignificantes, crearon un terremoto en mi mente.

-Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé mudo. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Embarazada? ¡Pero qué estupidez! Eso no podía estar pasándome, no en este momento.

-Matt, di algo.- la voz de Sora comenzó a ponerse ronca. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que se echara a llorar.

Volví a bajar la mirada sintiéndome un completo imbécil.

-Sora yo...- ¿pero qué quería que dijera? No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento y mucho menos lo que quería.- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?- se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Poco más de dos semanas.- afirmó.

-¿Y estás segura...?

-¡Por Dios, Matt! No seas tonto, ¡claro que estoy segura!- estalló furiosa.- ¿Acaso crees que lo planee?- negué con la cabeza y empecé a sentir la necesidad de aire, respiré más rápido de lo normal. Yo también estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Piensas tenerlo?- me fulminó con su sola mirada. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo en un santiamén al igual que sus mejillas.

-¿Estás idiota, o qué? Claro que voy a tenerlo, VAMOS a tenerlo.- enfatizó.

-Yo no quiero.- pillé de miedo.- No estoy listo, no...

-Eso te lo hubieras pensado a la hora de hacerme el amor sin cuidarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?- me levanté del sillón, frotándome el rostro con las manos, ella también se levantó.

-Claro que es tu culpa.- afirmó.- Si no fueras un imbécil que...

-Oye a mí no me insultes.- le levanté la voz.- Esto es cosa de los dos, ¿ok?- en ese momento ella se quebró echándose a llorar. Me acerqué a abrazarla. Todo lo que anhelaba era que esa chica fuese Hikari.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar, créanme que fue por fanfiction que no me dejaba pero gracias a romulana y Aussy_chan supe cómo! Yeiii! Dejen review por favor! :D**


	15. Feria

**Capítulo 1****3: Feria.**

"_Divertido no es lo contrario de "serio". Divertido es lo contrario de "aburrido", y de nada más."_

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton._

**Kari**

¡Un día en la feria! Era una de las cosas que de mejor humor me ponía. Y qué decir si Sammy y Yamato eran mis acompañantes.

Le atribuyo mi actitud al enamoramiento. No ha habido día, desde que regresé de viaje hace tres semanas, en que me sienta deprimida, triste o fea. Es increíble el "efecto Yamato".

Y verlo ahora... junto a una de las personitas que más adoro en la tierra, es como contemplar un paraíso. Por un momento siento como si fuéramos una familia.

-¡Vamos a los caballitos!- exclamó Sammy.

-Anda, vamos.- le sonreí a Yamato. Llevaba cargando al pequeño sobre sus hombros.

Caminamos hasta el juego. Por ser fin de semana, había muchísima gente y una larga fila delante de nosotros.

-¿No prefieres otro juego, enano?- preguntó Yamato.

-No. Quiero subirme al caballo blanco.- afirmó.

-Pero hay mucha gente.

-Pues nos esperamos.

Sonreí. Ambos eran igual de testarudos.

Yamato bajó a Sammy quien se puso a juguetear con otro niño en la fila. Noté que su expresión se volvió seria y dejó salir un largo suspiro cargado de alguna emoción que desconocía.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté. Me miró fijamente en silencio.

-No.- habló por fin.- Nada malo.- sonrió.

-Estás muy serio.

-Cansado.- se justificó.- Eso es todo.

Se acercó a besarme, aprovechando que Sammy no nos veía si no, hubiese hecho un escándalo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.- lo abracé.- Y más saber que Sammy y tú se llevan bien, digo, con eso que no te agradan los niños.

-Él es adorable.- dijo. Ambos lo contemplamos jugar, el pequeño volteó y nos regaló una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba las mejillas coloradas por el calor y el cabello alborotado por el viento. Ahí, en ese momento, sentí como si fuese nuestro hijo.

-Me... me encantaría tener un hijo como él.- susurré.

-Oh, ya lo tendrás, ya lo tendrás.- dijo él, soltándome.

-Contigo.- afirmé dudosa. Me miró como asustado.

Esperaba que dijera algo, al menos un "no, Kari, no quiero" pero nada salió de su boca. Se quedó como pasmado mirándome, tanto que me incomodó.

-¿Yamato?

-Perdón... es que...- sacudió la cabeza.- No... no deseo tener hijos.- tartamudeaba como si sintiera pena de decir eso. De pronto lo sentí nervioso.

-Cariño, ¿qué sucede? De verdad estás muy raro.

-No es nada, preciosa.

Se acercó y me dio un apasionado beso, aún frente a la gente que había alrededor, haciendo que con esto me olvidara del tema.

Nos quedamos abrazados al terminar hasta que noté su cuerpo tenso y voltee a la dirección donde su mirada estaba fija. Todo lo que pude distinguir fue una cabellera pelirroja a lado de una rubia y ambas, me fueron familiares...

* * *

**Sora**

-¿La feria?

-Sí. Anda, Sora, vamos...- TK me seguía insistiendo en que lo acompañara, llevaría a su hermanita allá y quería que yo fuera también.

Pero sinceramente no sentía ganas. Todo lo que anhelo es quedarme en cama acostada y no saber del mundo. Ni si es día o noche. Sólo dormir y no pensar más.

-No te hará bien quedarte sola.- el rubio sonrió.

Matt había salido temprano sin avisar a dónde iba ni a qué hora regresaría. Quizás esa era la razón principal de mi depresión. Desde hacía dos semanas me había mudado a su casa, puesto que con lo del embarazo debía ahorrar y la renta que pagaba por mi departamento era innecesaria.

Pero haberme metido ahí salió contraproducente. En parte lo hice para pasar tiempo con Matt y hacer que nuestra relación volviera a funcionar, pero él no ponía nada de su parte. Se iba a la oficina y a propósito se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche para que, cuando regresara, me encontrara dormida.

Se la pasaba muy callado. Sólo una vez me acompañó con el ginecólogo para ver una ecografía, pero en ningún momento mencionó si se sentía emocionado por el bebé. Sé bien que él no deseaba tener hijos pero, ¿qué acaso no era hora de que lo hiciera? Digo, yo tampoco deseaba ser madre tan joven pero si el destino así lo decidió, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

-Bien, tú ganas.- sonrió victorioso.

Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome algo más cómodo y en menos de media hora salimos rumbo a la feria.

Hacía demasiado calor y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. La pequeña apenas vio un tren que recorría todo el parque se encaprichó en subirse. Dimos una vuelta y luego TK la llevó al área de niños.

Veía demasiadas familias jóvenes. Sentí tristeza con el hecho de imaginarme que Matt y yo nunca podríamos hacer algo así, al menos que él quisiera.

Pasada una hora fuimos a los caballitos. Había una fila infernal para poder subirnos pero como la pequeña ya traía la idea no quiso desistir o subirse a otro juego.

-¿Ese es Matt?- preguntó TK, enfocando su vista hacia la gente formada.

-¿Eh?- voltee hacia allá, en efecto, era Matt y ¿Kari?

-Ella es...

-Kari.- completé la frase. Ambos nos observaban, Matt parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué están...?- al acercarnos más, noté que Kari estaba siendo abrazada por el padre de mi hijo pero, ¿por qué?**  
**


	16. Verdad

**Capítulo 14: Verdad.**

"_La indecisión es un asesino de la visión y roba el gozo de la vida"_

_Anónimo._

**Matt**

Esto no podía estar pasándome. Tengo que estar soñando, ¡debe ser una pesadilla!

-Matt.- escuché firmemente la voz de Sora. Quise calmar mi respiración pero no pude, sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento.

-¿Sora? ¿TK?- fue la voz de Hikari que me estableció en la realidad.

-¿Kari, qué haces tú con mi hermano? ¿Cómo...?

-¿Yamato?- preguntó ella confundida y volteó a verme.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- bramó TK, furioso.

Los cuatro nos miramos sin entender nada. La gente a nuestro alrededor se había juntado y murmuraba sobre nosotros.

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar.- dijo Sora, sintiéndose apenada.

Todos asentimos. Al salir de la fila, caminamos hacia una banca. Una vez sentados, nos miramos sin saber cómo empezar a hablar. Sabía de sobra que era yo quien debía explicar las cosas.

-Eh...- Kari me robó la palabra.- TK, ¿Yamato y tú son hermanos?

-Sí.- afirmó.

-Oh no...- le apreté la mano con fuerza pero la verdad ni yo estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

-¿Y cómo conoces a Sora?- ¡no esa pregunta!

-¿No lo sabes, Kari?- preguntó TK. Sabía que estaba bastante molesto.- Ella y Matt...

-¡Matt!- mi adorada repitió mi nombre como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante.- Claro, tú...- me miró. Una mezcla de sentimientos cruzaron por su mirada.- ¡Tú eres el idiota que embarazó a mi prima!

-¿Qué?- y en ese momento lo recordé, la novia de mi hermano era ella, ¡Kari!

-Y tú eres la novia de TK.- le recriminé.

-Ex novia.- aclaró ella, alterada.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Sora de pronto.

-Te lo explicaré. Él es Yamato, ¿recuerdas? El socio de mi papá con quien...

-Te fuiste a España.- terminó ella la frase.- ¡Eres una zorra, Kari!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo ni siquiera sabía que él era tu novio.

-Nosotros nunca fuimos novios.- aclaré.

-¡Idiota!- Sora se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a golpearme con fuerza.

-¡Basta!- TK la apartó de inmediato.

-¡Ay!- de pronto la vi inclinarse apretándose el vientre con fuerza.- ¡Me duele!- gritó.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.- dijo Kari.

De un momento a otro pidió ayuda, rápido llegó una ambulancia y se llevaron a Sora a una clínica.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, imbécil.- espetó TK.

-Cuida cómo me hablas...

-No contento con haber embarazado a Sora, te metiste con su prima que además resultó ser ¡mi novia!

-Ex novia, TK.- aclaró Kari. Mi hermano volteó a verla furioso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Es él por quien me dejaste?- ella asintió con valentía.- Eres una...

-Basta, no te permitiré que me insultes. Además no es el lugar. Iré a dejar a Sammy al orfanato y de ahí me pasaré a la clínica.- me dijo. Y aunque no lo demostró, sabía que estaba dolida, bastante dolida por todo. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero la verdad no parecía que fuera a aguantar mucho.

-Voy contigo...- dije.

-No.- me detuvo de inmediato.- Iré sola.

* * *

**Kari**

¡Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Argh! Es que es el colmo que me haya engañado así.

Sin aguantarlo más, apenas me subí al carro pidiéndole a James que me llevara a la clínica me eché a llorar. Sintiéndome la mujer más desdichada, traicionada y herida del mundo.

Me cuesta creer que Ishida vaya a ser el padre de ¡mi sobrino! Es un imbécil.

Lloré todo el camino y creo que aún más.

Llegué al hospital, él ya estaba ahí en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté, antes aclarándome la garganta y limpiándome el rostro.

-Estable. Sólo ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa. Pero ella y el bebé están bien.- se me acercó.

Me quedé mirando sus preciosos ojos azules. No quería quebrarme de vuelta pero el dolor y la desesperación que traía me pedían a gritos salir. Sentí las lágrimas cruzar mis mejillas e incliné el rostro.

-Hey, todo estará bien, bonita...- quiso abrazarme pero no lo dejé, antes me moví y caminé hacia adelante dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunté apenas pude.

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerte esto.

-¿Y entonces?- me giré para encararlo.- ¿Por qué no me contaste que vas a ser papá?

-Kari, apenas y me acabo de enterar, aún no me cae el peso completo de la noticia.- negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.- Por favor, perdóname.- levanté el rostro para verlo. Él también estaba llorando y lo noté muy dolido, pero ¿cómo saber si no estaba fingiendo?

-Lo siento, Matt. No puedo.

-¡Pero yo te quiero! Estoy... totalmente enamorado de ti, Kari. Eso es cierto. Por favor, créeme.- negué una vez más, reprimiendo el llanto.- Bonita...

-Necesito tiempo. Necesito pensar.- se acercó a besarme pero lo aparté de inmediato.- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Lárgate! No te quiero ver.

Noté que apretó los puños con fuerza y dejó escapar más llanto.

-Llámame cuando Sora despierte.

Sin decir más, se fue.

* * *

**Perdón xD sé que no tengo perdón, creí que ya se había publicado el capi pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había subido xDD jajaja... estaba en document manager puff... pero aquí está! Aww ya mero se acerca el desenlace... me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estuve bastante inspirada para éstas escenas (viendo Laura en América y así xD) por lo que espero con gusto sus comentarios... sean los que sean! :D**


	17. Sanando heridas

**Capítulo 15: Sanando heridas.**

_"El tiempo es la mejor medicina para sanar las heridas"_

_Anónimo._

**Kari**

Por mucho tiempo estuve molesta con Matt, con Sora, con TK y conmigo misma.

Hacía dos meses desde la última vez que hablé con Yamato y ahora, el recuerdo de los momentos que pasamos juntos, se veía vago y distante.

-Puedo perdonarte, sí… pero no podemos seguir juntos.- recuerdo fue lo último que le dije. Una tarde cuando dieron de alta a Sora en el hospital y fui a casa de él a verla.

-Pero, Kari…

-Hasta luego.

Ahora no me quedaba mas que enfocarme en mi carrera, en mi vida y hacer que todo volviera a como era antes de haberme cruzado con Matt.

Por supuesto no estaba siendo sencillo y quizás las cosas no volverían a ser completamente las mismas, pero me esforzaba a diario para que así sucediera.

TK, por su parte tuvo que seguir viviendo con Yamato, sé que aprendió a perdonar y estaba en un proceso de olvidar lo que, Matt y yo, le hicimos.

Yo aún seguía sintiéndome culpable por él, a pesar de que nos perdonamos y dejamos las cosas en el pasado, no podía esperar que aceptara ser mi amigo.

Al enterarse mi padre de que Ishida era el padre del hijo de Sora, le pidió que se hiciera cargo de él; por fortuna no deshizo ningún negocio de los que tenía, pero su relación cambió mucho. Ahora cada que Matt aparecía en la casa era para firmar algún papel o hablar de trabajo y nada más.

-Quiero irme de intercambio.- le pedí a mi padre, una noche mientras cenábamos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Quiero ir a Francia o a Australia, a donde sea pero quiero irme.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Tai, sorprendido.

-Eh…- miré la comida, casi sin tocar de mi plato. La verdad no me gustaba mentirle a mi familia de la forma en que iba a hacerlo, pero de igual manera no les diría la verdad.

-Es que… muchas de mis amigas se están yendo y creo que puedo conseguir una beca.

-Investiga sobre eso y cuando tengas la información hablamos.- dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

* * *

**Sora**

-Matt, ¿podrías bañar a Haru?- pregunté desde la cocina.

-Estoy ocupado.- escuché que gritó desde arriba.

-Yo lo hago.- dijo TK, yendo hacia la sala para cargar a mi bebé.

-Gracias, TK.- sonreí.

-Será de las últimas veces en que los ayude.- espetó seriamente.- Este niño no es mi responsabilidad, ¿escuchaste eso, Matt?- gritó. Yo asentí.

Tenía razón. Él no tenía por qué estar haciendo eso, Matt era el padre y… aunque yo también pude haberlo hecho, la comida no se iba a hacer sola.

Hacía dos meses que Haru nació. Consigo trajo alegría y vida de nuevo al departamento de Matt. Él y yo no estábamos casados y al menos de su parte sé que no tenía intención de hacer su vida junto a mí.

Hacía más de medio año que Kari se fue a Sídney de intercambio y no había tenido noticias de ella. La verdad la extrañaba a montones y no dejaba de sentir pena por ella, la misma pena que sentía por mí. Ambas enamoradas del mismo hombre sin saberlo.

Sé que, aunque me perdonó, no dejaba de sentir cierto resentimiento, después de todo fui yo quien se "quedó" con Matt.

Nada deseaba más que poder irme de aquí, buscar una casa y vivir sola con Haru. Pero era imposible, definitivamente me volvería loca sin añadir todos los gastos que eso implicaba.

-¿Qué harás de comer?- preguntó Matt, bajando. Era domingo así que él seguía en pijama.

-Lasagna.- respondí, sin muchos ánimos. Él se sentó frente a mí, ambos estábamos recargados sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Matt…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunté, deseando de una vez por todas resolver ese asunto.- ¿Pasaré toda la vida siendo solamente la madre de tu hijo…?- él suspiró.- Sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero…

-Está bien, Sora. Tienes razón.- me miró fijamente y, de haber estado en otra situación, me habría aventado a besarlo.- Mira, sé que todo lo que pasó ha complicado más las cosas, pero…- se mordió el labio, mientras pensaba qué decir.- La única mujer que existe ahorita en mi vida eres tú.

Me sorprendí, la verdad no esperaba esa confesión.

-¿Y Kari…?- pregunté, temiendo incomodarlo.

-Ella ya no es parte de mi vida.- respondió melancólico.- Y si tú lo deseas, podemos intentar que lo nuestro funcione.

-¿De verdad?- ahora sí, me estaba dejando sin palabras.

-Si quieres podemos empezar por casarnos.

No podía creerlo. Aquello que anhelé por mucho tiempo, eso que rogaba que sucediera ahora estaba ocurriendo frente a mí y me sentía incapaz de hablar. Sentía tanta emoción…

-Formemos una familia junto a Haru.- siguió hablando.- Y dejemos de una vez y para siempre el pasado atrás.

* * *

**Matt**

Hacía un mes que Sora y yo contrajimos matrimonio y las cosas parecían marchar bien.

A la boda sólo había asistido su familia y mi madre. Tai fue su testigo, ya que Kari no había regresado de Australia y TK fue el mío.

Ahora, luego de todo lo que pasé, puedo decir que caí en aquello que yo juraba jamás hacer: casarme. Jamás me había sentido ni había vivido tan responsablemente como en este tiempo; ser padre, esposo, trabajador y hermano, todo al mismo tiempo era, a veces, abrumador.

-Matt, cariño… ¿llevas los pañales?- preguntó Sora por enésima vez.

-Sí, ya los llevo.- cargué a Haru y la pañalera y bajé para ir al carro.

Ese día el plan era ir a comer a algún centro comercial y pasear un rato a mi pequeño.

-Sora, ¿quieres darte prisa?- pedí, ella bajó rápidamente.

-Ya, ya voy.- se subió al carro y acto seguido, tras cerrar el departamento, arrancamos a la plaza comercial.- ¿Apagaste la estufa?

-Sí.

-¿Cerraste el patio?

-Sí.

-¿Le dejaste dinero a TK?

-Sí.

-Bien.- sonrió.

-Deberías relajarte más, ¿sabes?

-Oh, claro… para olvidar a mi hijo en la guardería, ¿verdad?- se rió. Bufé al recordar cuando olvidé recoger a Haru una tarde en que ella saldría tarde de su trabajo.

-Nunca me lo perdonarás, ¿verdad?- Sora me acarició una mano con cariño y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez dentro del centro comercial, que estaba lleno de gente, fuimos al área de comidas para ordenar algo. Yo llevaba a Haru en su carreola.

Nos acomodamos casi al centro del lugar y Sora pidió comida china mientras yo ordené un coctel de camarones.

Comimos tranquilamente, mucha gente, en su mayoría señoras, se nos acercaron para halagar la bebe.

-Se parece mucho a usted.- me decían.

-Está precioso.

Y como no, el niño era rubio y había sacado los mismos ojos de TK y míos.

Terminando de comer, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Había un show de payasos y Haru se entretuvo mirándolos.

-Iré a comprar un café, cariño.- dijo Sora.

Se perdió entre la multitud y yo me quedé mirando el show por un rato. De pronto, algo captó mi atención, algo me hizo levantar la vista y cuando fijé mi mirada no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, era ella…

-Kari…- murmuré quedamente.

Se quedó pasmada mirándome, y sentí en ese momento como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y sólo estuviéramos nosotros.

-Te he traído uno, descafeinado y sin azúcar, como te gusta.- dijo Sora, dándome un beso en los labios, lo que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Cuando notó que estaba viendo a alguien, volteó la mirada hacia esa dirección.

-¿Kari?- se quedó igual de sorprendida que yo.- ¿Es…?- asentí.

Cuando Hikari nos vio juntos, desvió la mirada hacia Haru, quien seguía entretenido en su carreola. Y sonrió, dándose luego media vuelta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ante todo, una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Sé que muchos se quedarán de: "WTF, esto es el final? D:" pero les informo que desde un principio en mi mente estaba que así fuera. Cuando recién comencé la historia no estaba de ánimos de hacer algo "feliz" o de amor y advertí desde un inicio que así sería xDD**

**Creo que lo más prudente es que las cosas terminaran así.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron desde un inicio la historia, a todos aquellos que estuvieron siempre al pendiente de la actualización y a quienes no dejaban de pedirme que actualizara pronto, gracias de verdad... :)**


End file.
